Is It Our Time Now?
by XCarissaX
Summary: When Derek's been shot Penelope realizes she cant keep playing this game anymore, she has to tell him how she feels. She thinks she's too late when Savannah turns up at her door. Is it too late for our favourite couple? Not if their friends have any say in it. Penelope's crime fighters are about to make these two finally see the light! I suck at summaries! EPxAH SRxJJ PGxDM FMXDR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Penelope sat in her lair trying to convince herself he was okay.

He had to be okay.

He was too stubborn to let a bullet take him out.

He had to be okay.

He was her Hot stuff, her baby boy, her angelfish, her best friend, the love of her life.

Wait.

No.

She couldn't go there. She couldn't let those thoughts come back. She had tried so hard to put them away, move on the best she could. He was with Savannah now, and she had Sam. They were both happily taken. Well he was, she, well she was trying her best to be because she knew Sam was a good guy and he cared about her. This is the way it had to be. She wanted him to be happy and if that meant staying his best friend and letting him be with Savannah that's the way it had to be. Besides she knew he'd never see her that way. I mean sure they played, and joked around, but that's all it was. Joking. Well on his part it was joking. Penelope knew if he ever wanted to take her up on her numerous offers she'd jump at the chance.

Loud ringing jarred her from her thoughts…

"Penelope?"

"Reid?! Reid, please tell me he's okay! I heard you all yelling at him to stop, to wait for y'all to go in together, and I know he didn't listen. I heard the shots. I heard you all yelling and calling for medics. Reid please just tell me he's okay…Reid? Reid?" Penelope rambled on, she knew she wasn't giving him a real chance to answer, but she couldn't help it she was so scared he was hurt.

"Penelope he's fine. It grazed him, but he'll be fine. I think the ass chewing Hotch gave him hurt him more than that bullet did." Reid said trying to soothe his best friend's worries. He knew how much Penelope loved Morgan, hell everyone knew, well except for Morgan. He was too blind to see she was just as crazy about him as he was her.

"Oh thank god! I was so scared. I mean I always worry about you all. You know I do. I was just so afraid that he… You tell him I'm so going to get him when he gets back here. God that man he has no clue how bad he scares me when he does this. I think my heart literally stopped for a minute there." Penelope was so relieved he was okay, but she also felt so frustrated with him for once again putting himself in unnecessary danger. She knew their jobs were dangerous, but he could've easily waited for the others to go in with him. He didn't always have to be the hero.

"I'll tell him, I'm heading in the hospital now. I'll call or have J.J. text you when we get to leave."

"Thanks Boy Genius!"

"Anytime Penelope." Reid said hanging up.

Penelope sighed. What was she going to do with this man? She loved him so much. When she thought he was hurt, her heart dropped into her stomach. She just didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. She knew it was more than just because he was her best friend. She knew it was because she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone.

Penelope had tried ignoring it. She had tried dating Kevin after being shot. She was really trying to move on and forget these feeling, and it kind of worked, but after a while he'd wanted more. Kevin wanted marriage and a real future with her, but she knew it wouldn't be fair to marry him when her heart wasn't in it.

Then she had thought maybe they could have something, it seemed like they were getting closer after she and Kevin broke up, she was building her courage to talk to him, but then Savannah came along. She saw how serious he seemed to be about her. So when Sam asked showed interest in her and asked her out she decided to forget her silly idea's and started dating Sam.

Penelope let out a said sigh. It was just never their time.

But today she could've lost him. He could've died and he'd never known she'd been in love with him. Penelope kept thinking about how if he died, not ever knowing how she felt, how could she live with herself. But she had Sam. She knew this wasn't fair to him. Sam was a good guy. He deserved so much more than she could give him. Penelope knew what she had to do. She had to break up with Sam, and tell Derek the truth. It might change everything, but she couldn't keep living like this. And if it ruined their friendship, and working relationship then she could just request a transfer to a different unit. At least she would know she had tried.

 **Memorial Hospital, Jacksonville, Florida:**

Derek sat on his hospital bed waiting. This was ridiculous. The bullet grazed his shoulder. It was a minor flesh wound. There was no reason for him to be sitting here. This wasn't the first time he'd been shot, and he knew it sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Unsub's loved their weapons. He heard the door open, and looked up. Reid was walking in with J.J. right behind him.

"Hey Pretty Boy, hey Jayje."

"Morgan, Garcia said she is going to get you when you get back." Reid said taking a seat in the chair by his hospital bed, J.J. sitting on his lap.

"She keeps making these promises and I'm not seeing any results." Morgan joked. He knew she was probably worried sick about him. He'd have to call her when he finally got out of here.

"You know all you'd have to do is tell her you want her and she'd be yours." J.J. said looking at him. She didn't know how someone so smart and perceptive could be so blind.

"Yeah you keep saying that and she has yet to be mine, and I've made it more than obvious I want her. Last time I checked she was still with Sam." Morgan said with a shake of his head.

"That's only because you're with Savannah. I know for a fact that the day you told her you were dating Savannah she was going to…Never mind. It's not my place." J.J. quickly shut up. She knew Garcia didn't want him to know. She was afraid it would change things. If only she knew exactly how in love with her Morgan really was. God this frustrated her. If they both weren't in relationships she'd just lock them in the damn supply closet on the tenth floor and not let them out until they had worked things out. She and Emily were honestly about to until Savannah and Sam came into the picture. And it wasn't as if she didn't like Sam and Savannah. They were okay people. It's just that she knew her best friends were made for each other and they deserved a chance at true happiness.

"No don't try that with me. What were you about to say Jayje?" Morgan said giving her a look that said this was far from over.

Thankfully at that point the nurse came in with his discharge papers. J.J. and Reid stepped outside so that they could talk. Seeing Hotch, Emily and Rossi standing not that far they decided to join them and wait for Morgan to join them so they could leave.

"You know he's not going to let that go." Reid said as they joined their team in the waiting area.

"I know. I didn't mean to let it slip, but this is driving me crazy. You know as well as I do they belong together." J.J. said getting frustrated again.

"What happen?" Emily asked hearing their conversation. Hotch and Rossi looked over as well, hearing how frustrated J.J. was getting.

"Morgan was being oblivious about Garcia's feelings for him again, and I kind of started to let it slip how she was going to tell him how she felt the day he told her he was dating Savannah." J.J. said looking at Emily, seeing Emily's understanding look. Emily had been there with J.J. when Penelope had told them she was going to tell Morgan. They were so excited thinking the time was finally going to come for them to finally get it right, only to be the ones consoling her later that night as she cried. Hotch Rossi and Reid all looked at them knowing full well how frustrating this whole back and forth thing between their friends was.

"Well how much did you say? You know he's not going to drop this now." Emily said looking to see Morgan walking out of the examination area.

"Oh I know. The flight home is going to be so much fun." J.J. said checking the time on her phone and sending Garcie a text to let her know when they'd be home.

Morgan walked up hearing the end of J.J.'s statement.

"Well you could save us all some time and just tell me what you had started to." Morgan said as they started to walk out.

"Morgan I can't it's not my place." J.J. said walking out of the hospital.

"If it's pertaining to me and my Baby Girl it's officially my business, and since you know about it, then it's obviously your place to tell me what it is." Morgan said giving his friend a smirk.

"I can't Garcie would kill me." J.J. said looking to Emily for help.

"Don't look at me. Personally I think he should've been told forever and a day go." Emily said as she climbed into the SUV to head to the air strip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The conversation temporarily delayed as everyone climbed into their separate SUV's and made their way to the air strip. J.J. knew Emily had a point, but she really didn't want to betray her friends trust. But what if she told him and they got together. Penelope would understand then. She decided she needed to tell him. For one he deserved to know and for two, honestly she thought it would make a difference to him. She knew Morgan loved Garcia just as much as she loved him. He was just blind and hard headed like Garcie herself was.

As she boarded the plane she took the seat across from Morgan and sighed. It was no or never.

"She was going to tell you she was in love with you the day you told her about Savannah."

"What?" Morgan looked her shocked.

"Garcie. She was going over to your place to tell you that she was in love with you, but you told her about Savannah so she decided to just not say anything." J.J. said looking over to Emily. Emily got up and joined them at the small table.

"She was really going to tell me. You're sure?" Morgan asked J.J. and the approaching Emily.

"We met her for lunch earlier that day. She was so excited. She kept saying how she knew she had to tell you, that even if you didn't return her feelings she just had to tell you the truth that she was in love with you and had been for so long. She said she thought with the way things had been lately that she was starting to think, maybe you felt something for her too. She called us later that afternoon crying. We went over to her apartment and she was just laying on her couch so broken. She had been talking herself up for this for so long." Emily stopped talking. She had been so caught up in the memory of it she didn't notice that everyone was gathered around now listening or that Morgan looked so surprised she honestly didn't think she'd ever seen him so caught off guard.

"Morgan?" J.J. asked looking at him concerned.

"I've been so stupid." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"I honestly never thought she felt like that. I've been trying to get her to see me as more than just her best friend for so long, but she always brushed me off. I thought she just didn't take me seriously. I didn't think she'd ever see me how I see her. I mean I tried after she was shot, and she started dating Lynch. Then when I was showing interest in Tamara, and she got so jealous I thought okay maybe she does see me like that, but she just went back to Lynch. I mean the only reason I started dating Savannah was to try to move on." Derek said looking at the table. He knew it was wrong, but he honestly he didn't love Savannah. He cared about her, he was attracted to her, but he didn't' love her.

"Derek, do you want to be with Penelope?" It was Hotch speaking now.

"Of course!" Derek didn't even have to think about it.

"Then you have to break it off with Savannah, and tell Penelope how you feel. Not in a joking way. Be one hundred percent serious, put it all out there. Leave no room for her to think your joking around." Hotch said giving him that serious, no nonsense look.

"She's with Sam though, are you sure she even wants to be with me now?" Derek asked unsure.

"Morgan, she loves you. She looks at you the way any man in the world would love to be looked at. If any of my ex-wives had looked at me like that we might have had a chance." Rossi said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Morgan sat back thinking. He knew what he had to do. He had to end things with Savannah. He knew his heart had never truly been in their relationship. The only woman to ever have his heart was his Baby Girl and he knew she was the only one who ever would. He just had to make her see they belonged together. He knew what he was going to do. He would have Savannah meet him at the BAU, and once he got back he take her to the park, and end things. He knew it wouldn't be easy to just walk past Penelope and not instantly tell her how he felt, but he wanted to do this right and that meant ending things with Savannah first. When they landed on the air way he sent Savannah a text asking her to meet him at the BAU. He was so ready for this all to be over so he could finally tell his Baby Girl how he felt.

 **Quantico, Virginia – BAU:**

Penelope re-entered her lair. She had met Sam for a late lunch, or early dinner she guessed now. She had broken up with him. He was so nice about it, she could tell Sam was hurting, but honestly she felt so much better now. Penelope chastised herself. She shouldn't feel good about breaking up with him, but she really did.

She opened her purse and checked her phone. She had a text from J.J. letting her know they were on her way home and would be in around eight p.m., she looked at clock letting her know it was seven thirty.

Penelope headed down to the bull pen just in time to see Fran Morgan-Rossi getting off of the elevator with Henry and Jack. She smiled at her two beautiful god sons as they saw her and started running to her.

Fran laughed as the two boys hugged the young woman who had a special place in her heart.

"How are you doing Mama?" Penelope greeted the older woman.

Penelope loved, respected, and looked up to Fran Morgan-Rossi more than she did anyone in this world. Shortly after she'd met her they became so close. Fran insisted she call her Mama or Fran. There would be none of this Mrs. Morgan or Mrs. Rossi nonsense. She told her she viewed Penelope as family and that was how it would be. Penelope cherished her relationship with Fran, this was the first time she'd had a mother figure since she was eighteen and she loved it. Fran would babysit Jack and Henry when the team was out on a case, and whenever she did Penelope would come over for dinner, and help her get the boys to bed. They spent a lot of time together, talking, playing with the boys, Fran was teaching her Morgan family recipes and Penelope was teaching her how to operate a computer. The whole team would even get together every Sunday for a family dinner when they were in town. None of them had much family, and the family they did have none of them were really close to. It made them so much closer. They really were a family in their own way.

"I'm great. Just can't wait for everyone to be home safe. How about you honey?" Fran said taking a seat.

"I know me too. I'm okay, just ready to go home." Penelope said sitting and pulling Henry up into her lap, as Jack made his way over to Fran.

"Is something wrong Penelope?" Fran asked, noticing how quiet Penelope was being.

"Yeah, I just, it's complicated Mama. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Penelope said shaking her head. She really didn't want to get into it now. She was nervous enough to even be telling Derek how she felt.

"He loves you too, you know." Fran said with a knowing smile, and Penelope just stared at her, confused as to how Fran knew what she was worrying over.

"Penelope I've known you for almost ten years. I know you, I know my son, and I know you both love each other even if you claim to be nothing more than best friends, I know you both are in love with each other." Fran said answering Penelope's unspoken question.

Penelope kissed the top of little Henry's head. She knew Fran was the only person who knew Derek better than her. She took a deep breath and told her everything. Derek being shot, realizing she couldn't keep living like this. Breaking up with Sam. How scared she was. The battling butterflies in her stomach.

"How do you know he loves me?" Penelope asked with tears starting to well up in her eyes. She was so scared that he'd reject her, she knew he wouldn't do it to hurt her, but simply because he didn't feel the same way. She knew she wasn't the type that he dated, but with everyone telling her how he loved her and how she felt about him she knew she had to take a chance, even if it meant breaking her heart in the process. But that didn't stop her from being nervous and scared.

"Because I know how he smiles when he says your name, how his eyes light up when you walk in the room or he hears your voice, and how even before I met you I already knew so much about you from the years he spent talking about you. You Penelope Marie Garcia are the only woman my son has ever been this way about, and I knew from the time he started talking about you that he loved you, and always would. Even if he didn't realize it yet. Now when are you going to finally tell him this so you both can be truly happy, and he can get rid of that spoiled brat he is dating?" Fran asked Penelope causing her to laugh, and the sleeping boys to stir.

"Mama I plan on telling them when they get back, but I'm so scared. You see how he is with Savannah. What if he truly is happy with her?" Penelope asked, but before she could get her answer the elevator dinged. Both women looked up in anticipation of the team's arrival.

"Savannah?" Penelope asked seeing her step off the elevator.

"Oh, yeah Derek asked me to meet him here." Savannah said while looking at her phone.

"Um yeah they should be here any minute." Penelope was suddenly so nervous she felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't do this with Savannah here.

"Oh hi Mrs. Rossi." Savannah said finally looking up from her phone.

"Savannah." Fran said shifting the sleeping boy in her lap. It was no secret that Fran had nothing for Savannah. Everyone knew it. She was polite, and she'd never say anything unless she had no other choice because this was who her son chose to be with, but she had nothing for her. Fran knew that all Savannah saw with Derek was his money, his body, and his status. Savannah didn't love her son, she loved what her son could do for her. She didn't take the time to get to know him, know his family or his friends. Anytime they were supposed to come spend time with the family she suddenly had work, or a headache, or at one point in time she swore she was just way too sick to go out. Yet every time she'd made excuses Derek had either come home to an empty house, or Savannah was just then getting home too, and she wasn't in her work scrubs. Fran just didn't know why her son put up with this when he had a girl who would do anything for him, loved him more than life, and wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Finally after several awkward moments the elevator dinged again.

Penelope looked up to see her crime fighters coming in, without Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**First A/N:**

Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't said anything before hand, I've been so caught up in writing again! Well I just want to say thank you everyone that's reviewed, followed and favourited my story! I'm working on chapter four now! I hope that I can either finish and post it tonight or by the latest tomorrow. I know during the week I wont get to post as often as I can on the weekends, but I will try to post at least one chapter every couple of days during the week. Well now on to the story!

 **Chapter Three**

"Where's Derek?" Fran asked after handing a sleeping Jack to his mom, and hugging her husband.

"He said he there was something he needed to take care of right away and to send Savannah down." Hotch said looking at Savannah. She just smiled and walked to the elevator without another word.

Penelope handed Henry to his daddy, trying to hold it in. She couldn't believe after being gone a week, being shot, and this crazy case he couldn't even come in and give her a hug. He always came in, hugged her, told her missed her, and made plans for a movie night or lunch. Something. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he didn't love her.

"Penelope, honey are you okay?" Fran said looking at her. She knew how bad this had to hurt her. She had seen her after the last time Penelope was planning to tell Derek how she felt.

"Yeah I'm good. I'm going to go grab my bag and go on home." Penelope said giving everyone a sad smile. She darted up to her office barely making it before the first wave of tears hit her.

"What's wrong with Garcie?" J.J. asked looking in the general direction her friend had just taken off in.

"My idiot son. Oh that boy better have a damn good excuse for this or he's going to be in so much trouble." Fran said with a rather frightening look on her face.

"Okay what's going on?" J.J. said looking at Fran with utter confusion.

"Penelope was going to tell him she loved him when he got back. I don't know what had changed her mind, I guess him being shot, but she had come to the conclusion she needed him to know how she felt. She even broke up with Sam. But then Savannah shows up here. And now Derek didn't even come up and see her. She's got to be devastated. I'm going to check on her." Fran said setting her purse down on the desk.

"We'll come to." J.J. said kissing Henry on the forehead and looking at Emily who was already giving a sleeping Jack to his daddy. The girls headed up the stairs and could hear Penelope sobbing.

"Derek better know what he's doing, because honestly I don't think Fran will let him survive this one. J.J. and Emily brought Penelope over after this happened last time. They were trying to cheer her up, hoping Fran and I could get her to understand this had nothing to do with her, Derek just didn't know how she felt and she should tell him. Penelope looked like her heart was just broken. I know he didn't know but honestly it killed me to see Kitten like that. She's like a daughter to me, and if I didn't know Derek was oblivious and didn't know she felt I wouldn't be able to stop myself from beating him." Rossi said looking towards the stairs.

"He said he's going to end things with Savannah. He knows how Penelope feels now. He loves her and now he knows she loves him. He'll make the right decision." Reid said rocking his son back and forth.

"I seriously hope they figure this out. I heard Emily and J.J. talking about locking them in the tenth floor supply closet again. I don't we'll be able to stop them this time either." Hotch said with a small smile.

 **Prince William Forest Park, Quantico, VA:**

"Derek, what are we doing here? Why don't we just go back home and I can help you to relax after this hard case?" Savannah said in a tone she obviously thought was sexy, but to Derek it just came across as whiney.

"Savannah we need to talk." Derek said sitting down on the bench in the park.

"What about? Why don't we go back to the house, it's getting windy." Savannah was starting to get irritated. Derek was being weird. He knew she didn't like the park.

"Savannah, look I don't know how to say this but I don't think we should be together anymore. Were different, we want different things, we just don't work. I don't feel for you the way I should." Derek said looking at her hoping she'd take this the right way.

"Derek what are you talking about, were perfect together. I love you, and you love me. Stop talking crazy. Come on lets go home." Savannah said trying to grab his hand.

"No. Savannah I'm serious. I don't want to be with you anymore. We don't work together as a couple, we aren't right for each other." Derek said standing up. He thought she'd understand, but he was starting to see she wasn't going to make this easy on him.

"Come on, don't be like that baby. You're just tired and stressed from this case. I can help you with that. Let's just go home and I'll give you a massage." Savannah said trying to grab his hand again, but Derek quickly jerked it away.

"Savannah, no, were done, I want you to come get your stuff and leave, but that's it. It's over." Derek said trying to be calm and started walking to the SUV.

"Baby stop this. You don't mean it." Savannah reached for him again, he turns around, and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Look Savannah I don't know how else to explain this to you, were done, it's over. I don't love you, I'm sorry I tried, but my heart. My heart is with someone else. I'm sorry. Just please come get your stuff and we can officially be done with this. Okay?" Derek was done dealing with this, he just wanted this to be done so that he could go talk to Penelope.

"You think you can do better than me? Excuse me? Who the hell is better than me? I'm the best you have ever and could ever have and you want to dump me in a damn park? Really Derek?! You just messed up big time! I know I can do better than you! I settled for you and that was my mistake. I've got plenty of options. There were plenty of guys lining up to keep me warm at night when you were gone." Savannah was screaming now. Derek couldn't deal with this. He hated drama.

"Savannah I'm done. I will send your stuff to your apartment. Do not call me, do not text me, and just stay away from me. I tried to do this the right way. I'm done. Goodbye Savannah." Derek started walking to the SUV again.

 **Back at the BAU – Earlier where we left our distressed Oracle and friends:**

Penelope couldn't believe how stupid she had been. Derek didn't want her. He just made it clear. He didn't even come in and show her he was okay. He didn't call or text her. He wanted Savannah. That was just made abundantly clear. God why didn't she learn her lesson last time. Penelope got up and turned around as she heard the door open. Fran J.J. and Emily were coming to check on her. God they must think she's pathetic.

"PG, are you okay?" Emily asked first, as Fran made her way over and gave her a hug.

"Yeah guys of course. I'm great, just tired. It's been a long week." Penelope hugged Fran back. She just wished she could've never had this crazy idea in the first place.

"Penelope don't lie to us. Come on, talk to us. Were your best friends. Were family, this is what we are here for." J.J. said pleading with her.

"Jayje, I was just being stupid, I thought maybe it'd be best if I tell Morgan how I feel, but he just made it clear where I stand. I'm done with this. I'm done feeling sorry for myself. I'm done with all of this. From this day forward I'll be Derek's friend, and I'm not even going to consider anything else. He wants us to be friends, that's what we'll be." Penelope pulled away from Fran and grabbed her purse. She was done with all of this. She needed to get out of there and go home. She wanted to be alone and just let it all out so she could officially be done with this whole crazy idea.

J.J. Emily and Fran just stood there as Penelope made her way out the door of her lair and didn't even try to stop her. They were all just shocked.

"Did she really just say that she was done believing her and Morgan had a chance?" Emily asking aloud what they were all just thinking.

"I think my baby boy finally pushed her away. I don't see how he's going to fix this one." Fran said sadly shaking her head.

"He's supposed to be breaking up with Savannah now. He was going to try to prove to her he was serious by getting rid of Savannah and telling her how he feels. I think he did it really really wrong. She's so broken again." J.J. said trying to explain where Morgan's head was in this.

"Should we follow her? I don't want her to be alone right now." Emily asked looking out the door.

"I think we should give her a couple of hours just to calm down and maybe think and then we can go check on her. I'll make something for dinner and we can bring it to her if you both feel up to it. I know you both are exhausted too. If you want I can be the one to bring it to her and I'll call you both afterwards." Fran said making her way down the stairs back to the bull pen. She knew how exhausted both J.J. and Emily were.

"No I want to go with you. I need to know she's okay." J.J. said following Fran down the stairs. She was exhausted, but more than anything she was worried about her best friend. Garcie had never given up on anything no matter how hard, and she loved Derek more than anything in this world, she couldn't just give up on him.

"I'll come too. No matter how tired I am, I won't rest at all knowing how hurt PG is." Emily took the final step back into the bull pen.

Everyone made their way into the elevator to start their way back to their homes. The girls explaining to the guys what Penelope had said. Everyone came to the general consensus, this needed to be over, but they just didn't know how to fix it without sticking them in a room together and making them. Rossi however was starting to think that was the best plan he'd heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay because it's Sunday and I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update this week I'm giving you all an extra-long chapter! I have never written anything like this so feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated! I hope you all have a great Monday tomorrow and I'll be working on Chapter Five any chance I get!

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Parking Lot of Prince William Forest Park, Quantico, VA:**

Derek sat there for a few minutes. He couldn't believe the scene she had made. This was ridiculous. He just started laughing. She behaved like a child. She had made this whole thing so easy for him to walk away. He knew he needed to call Penelope, but honestly right now he needed to change his locks and get her stuff out of his apartment. It was all a part of getting her out of his life and showing Penelope he was serious about her. He sat there for a few minutes and just kept thinking about how when he went to talk to her he wanted all of his ducks to be in a row. He wanted her to see how serious he was, and how in love with her really was. He knew he wanted help doing all of this, and more than everything he needed to clear his head. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and dialed.

"Hey Old Man, can you help me with something?" Derek asked as he heard Rossi answer the phone.

"Yeah of course, what's going on?" Rossi asked getting out of his car at his house, and walking around the car to help Fran out of the passenger's side.

"Well I broke up with Savannah and she went crazy. Man she was seriously screaming at me in the damn park. It was so childish. I need to get her things out of my apartment and change my locks. Can you meet me at my place in ten?" Derek said starting his SUV and pulling out on the road.

"Yeah I'll meet you there. Have you called Penelope yet?" Rossi asked knowing full well he hadn't

"No when I finally go and talk to her I want to have all of this taken care of. I want her to know I'm serious, that this wasn't just something I'm doing because I've broken up with Savannah. I just. I want to get this right, does that make sense?" Derek asked the older man.

"Yeah it does. Give me twenty, I just got back to the house, and I want to at least change out of the clothes." Dave said walking into his house.

"Okay man. I'll see you then." Derek said hanging up his phone, and heading towards his house.

 **Prince William Forest Park, Quantico, VA:**

Savannah couldn't believe this. Derek did not seriously just break up with her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And what was this crap about someone else having his heart. She just couldn't be so easily replaced. He must be losing his mind. He needed her. She was just going to have to get rid of this other girl. But who. Who was it that stole him away from her? She knew it had to be someone close to him. That narrowed it down to three women. J.J., Emily, and Penelope. J.J. and Emily were both married to his two best friends. Derek would never do that. Penelope was his best friend. She wasn't his type though. She's short, fat, dorky, and just so not Derek. She's not worthy of him. Somehow though Savannah knew it was her who pulled Derek away from her. He must feel sorry for her. Savannah knew she had to push Penelope away from Derek. Savannah walked back to where she parked her car when she followed Derek to the park.

A few minutes later she pulled up to Penelope's building. She fixed her make-up and headed inside the building. She luckily caught someone coming out so that she didn't have to buzz her to unlock the building's door.

 **Penelope's Apartment:**

Penelope had just gotten out of the shower and was making herself a drink. She had cried so hard in the shower she literally felt dehydrated. She had just started the tea kettle when she heard the knock on the door. She really didn't feel like company at this point.

The last thing Penelope was expecting was to see Savannah Hayes.

"Savannah what's – what's going on?" Penelope didn't know what kind of sick joke this was, but this was the last person she wanted to see.

"Penelope can I talk to you. Woman to woman. Please." Savannah said in her fakest sweet voice she could.

"Listen Savannah this isn't a good time. I'm sorry. I will be happy to talk to you any other time, but please not right now." Penelope said trying to close the door.

"Derek asked me to marry him." Savannah blurted out.

"W-what?" Penelope didn't even realized she'd been able to speak.

"Derek asked me to marry him. I want to say yes, but I don't want to keep competing with you for his attention Penelope. Derek and I could be really happy together, but I can't say yes unless you promise me you're going to back off. I'm not trying to be mean. I know that Derek would never ask you to back off, but if he and I are going to have a future it needs to be me and him, not you him and me. Does that make sense Penelope?" Savannah kept talking, knowing it was digging that knife in her deeper and deeper. She could see the wheels turning in her head.

"I'll back off." Penelope muttered as she closed the door, locking it behind her.

Penelope slowly made her way back to her bed. Ignoring the squealing tea kettle. She couldn't even function. She wanted to just burry herself in her bed and forget this day.

 **Derek's Apartment:**

Derek was boxing up the random crap that Savannah had left over at his apartment when he heard the familiar knock.

"Come on in Rossi." Derek yelled over his shoulder.

"Hey where are you?" Rossi asked walking into the living room.

"Bedroom. Packing crap that she left here." Derek said closing up yet another box.

"So you want to tell me what happened?" Rossi asked putting another box together for him.

The two men talked about everything that happened at the park. Rossi agreed that Savannah's outburst was pure childish. When they had finally put the last of her crap, in the last box, Derek called for the maintenance to come change his locks as they started putting the boxes in the back of his SUV.

"How are you going to drop them off without having to deal with her?" Dave asked as he closed the back of the SUV.

"I'm just going to drop them off outside door, and then when I exit the building I'll ring the buzzer." Derek said heading back inside.

"Okay son I'm going to head home, do you want to come with me your mom's making homemade chicken pot pie?" Rossi said standing in the door way. The maintenance man handed Derek the new keys and left.

"Yeah I think I will. I want to talk to Mama about Penelope." Derek said locking his door behind him.

 **Penelope's Apartment:**

J.J., Emily and Fran had knocked and knocked on her door. Called for her. Everything. She wasn't answering. They knew that she was there. They had seen Esther outside.

"Jayje do you have the key still?" Emily asked getting worried.

"Yeah I think so. I hate using it though." J.J. said pulling her keys out.

"I think right now Penelope will understand." Fran said holding the food containers in her hands.

They walked in and could hear Penelope in the bedroom. She was just sobbing uncontrollable cries. Emily and J.J. just immediately walked into the bedroom, dropping their bags on the couch as they went. Fran set the food she had brought for her and her bag on the counter, taking the tea kettle off, and followed them in. Penelope was laying in her bed just crying. She felt so stupid. She couldn't believe he was engaged to that woman. And she had the audacity to come here and tell her to back off. She heard them come in. She knew who it was. The only people with a key to her place were J.J. and Derek, and Derek wouldn't be here. He was probably out celebrating with his new fiancé.

"Garcie.." She heard J.J.'s familiar voice.

"Yeah Jayje?" Penelope couldn't believe how hoarse her voice sounded.

"Emily, Fran and I are here. We brought you food." J.J. said siting on the bed next to her best friend on the bed, Emily sitting next to her, and Fran going to the head of the bed to try to pull the covers from Penelope's head.

"As sweet as that is, honestly I don't think I could eat right now." Penelope said more into the pillow to them.

"Penelope please honey. You need to eat. As upset as you are with Derek right now it doesn't change the fact that you need to eat. You have to take care of yourself. You never know what could happen next time you see him. Things could be completely different P." J.J. said trying to console her best friend.

"Jayje, you don't understand everything is different now. There's no chance. You know earlier I was hurt but I knew our friendship was worth it, I could deal, I could function, but now, now I don't even have that." Penelope buried deeper in the covers.

"Penelope what are you talking about honey?" Fran asked sitting down by the pile of covers that currently was Penelope.

"It doesn't matter." Penelope muttered into the pillow.

"Penelope Marie Garcia, I love you as my daughter. If something is hurting you honey it does matter to me. Now pull yourself out of these covers and talk to us. I said now Penelope!" Fran raised her voice. She knew Penelope was hurting, but she couldn't fix it if she wouldn't talk to her.

Penelope sat up in the bed, and looked at the concerned faces of two of her best friends and the woman she considered her mother.

"Good, now talk to us." Fran said shifting to face her.

"I will tell you, but you can't say anything. Let Derek tell you." Penelope said trying to hold it together. She got mutual replies of yeah, and okay. "No I want promises. You have to promise me. Please."

"I promise." J.J. said.

"Of course. I promise." Emily said nodding.

"Sweetheart I don't like this, but for you, I promise." Fran sighed. She didn't like the way this was starting to sound.

"I got paid a visit earlier. From Savannah." Penelope said holding back the tears.

"What?!" seemed to be the only response she got from the trio.

"She said she wanted to talk to me, woman to woman, and I tried to get her to leave but before I could, she." Penelope took a big breath. "She told me that Derek proposed, and that she wanted me to back off. Let them be together, and be happy." When Penelope finally finished tell them what had happened she just cried.

"Penelope that's not possible." J.J. said trying to position herself to where she could at least give her friend a hug.

"Derek wouldn't do that PG. I talked to him earlier today, he was done with her. He said so himself." Emily rushed out moving over on the bed.

"Sweetheart that woman is lying to you. I know my son he wouldn't ask her to marry him. He himself told me she wasn't the one for him. Oh when I see that boy I swear he's going to-"

"No! Mama you promised me! Please!" Penelope begged.

"Penelope." She got from the group.

"No. He wants Savannah. He's happy. They're engaged. And I'm going to back off. I'm going to try to deal with this the best I can. That's all I can do." Penelope sighed.

Eventually they all agreed to back off, they knew they had promised her and to Penelope trust was everything. They couldn't betray her now. Even if they all agreed this could be cleared up if they just talked to each other. J.J. and Emily both agreed that they wanted to catch Savannah alone in alley somewhere, but after being chastised by Fran that they couldn't do this until after they got Penelope and Derek together they decided to focus on their main issue. They got Penelope up, and she ate and drank some new tea that Emily made. Around midnight they all left and went to their homes. Deciding that this was not over and they were more determined than ever to get them together. Each of them spent the whole way home thinking over ways to help Morgan and Garcia.

 **Rossi's House**

When Fran walked into her home, it was well past midnight. She tried to quietly walk into her living room only to be surprised by the sight of her son and husband asleep on the two couches in her living room. She walked over and gently shook Derek's shoulder and then David's.

"Mama?"

"Tesora?" (Darling)

"Sorry boys, but you honestly didn't look to comfortable. Why don't we all call it a night and we can have breakfast together in the morning?" Fran asked smiling at them. She got tired nods from the men and they all climbed the stairs to get to their bedrooms. As Fran and David got to their room, David remembered where she had went.

"How was she Tesorina?" Rossi asked laying down on his bed. (Sweetheart)

"David words cannot describe how she is right now. I have so much to tell you, but honestly right now I just want to sleep." Fran said cuddling up to her husband.

"Non ti preoccupare ora l'amore, facciamo solo dormire . Ti amo, sogni d'oro." (Don't worry about it now love, let's just sleep. I love you, sweet dreams)

"I love you too. Goodnight and sweet dreams."

 **A/N 2:**

Okay I'm sorry that all the craziness isn't cleared up yet, but I promise it will get better soon! Like I said super nervous about this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Okay my lovelies here is Chapter Five! I'm sorry it's really really late tonight, but hey it's here right?! Okay so fair warning, I've never been to Canada or Alaska for that matter so if my geography is off I'm sorry I tried to do some reaserch online before writing this chapter, also if the grammar and spelling is off once again I'm sorry I'm trying to catch them all as I go with the lovely help of microsoft office and my adorably annoying grammar Nazi little sister AKA **XPrincessOfPrincesX**. Once again please please review, nervous about how I wrote Penelope and Derek in this chapter!

Oh a special Shout out to Miss **Jenny Crum** who I've been bouncing idea's off of before I even started writing this story!

And of course a shout out to all of the amazing reviews I've gotten because honestly I was super nervous to post this story and the reason I write and post so often is because of all the sweet and amazing reviews I've gotten so a huge thank you to you all! And without further ado here's your chapter!

 **Chapter Five:**

The next morning came too soon for everyone. They had a case. A bad case. An Unsub was kidnapping and killing women along the Alaskan Canadian border. They already had five victims. Everyone was going. No discussion. They were all to meet in the War Room at eight thirty sharp.

"But Hotch, I can send everything via text and email to your phones. I know you don't need me there that badly." Penelope was pleading with him. She could not sit on a flight from Quantico to freaking Canada with Derek right now, and she could damn sure not be stuck in freaking Canada with him for however long this case was. Regardless of it being work or not she knew he'd try to find a way to talk to her and it was just not something she could handle.

"Penelope under any other circumstance I wouldn't ask you to go. I know what you're going through right now and I know you don't want to have to deal with this, but I'm sorry you have to go. We won't have a stable enough signal in Beaver Creek. We need you, and these women need you. No one can do your job like you can, so don't even think of suggesting we bring someone else. Now I've got a few more things to take care of before we meet. I'll see you in the war room in ten okay?" Hotch walked off before she could even respond.

Penelope walked back to her lair to get everything ready. She knew she shouldn't have even asked, but honestly she didn't even want to be here. How was she going survive this whole case with him? Oh this was killing her. Penelope finished collecting her files and walked to the War Room. Everyone was there except for Hotch. Her seat that she usually took next to Morgan was open and waiting for her. Instead she took Hotch's normal seat next to Emily. Unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed by the entire team. Neither did her appearance. Instead of her normal bright colorful outfits she was wearing a pair of jeans and a black T Shirt that had the RENT musical title on it and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She had make up on, but it wasn't her normal funky colors, it was pretty neutral, she definitely didn't look like Penelope.

"Garcie are you okay?" Reid asked looking at his best friend. In the twelve years he'd known her he'd never seen her look like this except for when she got shot, and honestly even then she looked more like herself than she did right now.

"Yep. I'm fine." Penelope said. Everyone looked at her. She didn't smile, she didn't make a joke, use a nickname, thank him for worrying, nothing.

Morgan was about to ask her what was going on, but Hotch came walking into the room. They spent the next fifteen minutes debriefing and speculating about the case and unsub, before Hotch released them to grab their go bags and make their way to the jet. Penelope bolted towards her lair before anyone else was out of their seats.

"What's going on with her?" Morgan asked directing the question to J.J. and Emily.

"Really?!" Came J.J.'s response, as she got up and walked out with Reid following closely behind her.

"Think, think really hard Morgan." Emily replied, not as harshly, but just as irritated as J.J. had as she got up and left with Hotch.

"Man is this because of how I left things yesterday?" Derek asked looking to Rossi for help.

"Derek I think this is more than just that, but we have a long flight and at least a week ahead of us in Canada I think you should really consider at least trying to apologize to Kitten before we get to the air strip. Honestly, just consider it." And with that David got up and went to call his wife before walking out as well. Derek decided to take Rossi's advice and made his way to Penelope's lair, just as he raised his hand to knock, it opened.

"Baby Girl hey I was just coming to talk to you." Derek said giving her a smile.

"Agent Morgan what can I do for you?" Penelope said adjusting the bag's on her shoulder's, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Angel come on, please don't do this, I'm sorry about how I left things Friday, but honestly I had something really important to do. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just left without coming and seeing you, but honestly when you hear why I didn't it'll make perfect sense." Derek tried to reach for her, but she moved past him.

"Agent Morgan I'm sorry, but I need to get this equipment to the jet. I'll see you there though." Penelope said walking off, that was the hardest thing she had to do, but she just couldn't give in. He was engaged to Savannah, and he deserved happiness even if that meant her heart was breaking. Penelope wasn't sure if she could do this. This case would be the test. If she couldn't handle this then when they got back she would put in for her transfer. It would kill her to leave her super heroes, but she would make sure they had someone suitable to work with them.

She got to the plane and made her way over to sit with J.J. and Emily. They knew she would need them for this. She got settled in with them and pulled out Jane Eyre. The flight was extremely quiet. J.J. and Emily talked about Jack and Henry's soccer team. They occasionally got a comment out of her. Rossi brought up her cooking lessons with him and Fran, asking what she'd want to learn to make next trying to get her to talk to him. It worked for a moment, he even got a small smile out of her when he complimented her fettuccini Alfredo. Derek tried to jump on that by asking her to make it for him some time. It didn't work. At that she pulled out her IPOD. The rest of the plane ride went like that. No one even tried to get her to talk anymore. In twelve years none of them at seen Penelope blatantly ignore one of them. Derek didn't know what he could've done to deserve that, but he knew before they left Canada he was going to figure it out and fix it.

 **Beaver Creek, Canada:**

As the team unloaded their bags and Rossi and Garcia unloaded her equipment they realized two things. One it was ungodly cold here, and two, they were already ready to go home. The team went to check in with the local police department. It was like walking into one of those old school cop shows. They were so behind. Penelope got her babies sat up while the team went over all the evidence and victimology the local police had complied. After a few hours they went to check in at the hotel. They were all sitting in the sitting area down stairs eating and trying to make lite conversation when the owner and manager of the hotel walked up and asked to speak with Hotch.

"So Baby Girl, I was wondering if we could talk?" Derek asked coming to sit on the arm of the armchair Penelope was sitting in.

"Well Agent Morgan I haven't gotten started on any of the searches yet so I don't have any information for you yet, but I promise by tomorrow afternoon I should have something to show you." Penelope said not even looking up from her plate.

"Sweetness I don't want to talk about the case. Please, I'm really begging here. Talk to me. Hell yell at me I don't care. Just something other than this." Derek pleaded with her. He knew he'd hurt her, but he didn't think he deserved this.

"I-I can't okay." And with that she got up, sat her barely eaten salad on the coffee table and made a bee line for the down stairs restroom. Derek just sat there head in his hands. He was honestly lost. He had no clue what to do here.

"Well guys I've got some news." Hotch said walking back in the room. All remaining eyes turned to him so he continued. "They only have four rooms available. Three have queen size beds and one is a double. I figured Emily and I could take one, Reid and J.J., and then if Derek can get Penelope to speak to him they can have the third, and Rossi I figured you would be fine sleeping along?" Hotch said with his normal stoic look.

"Man I don't know if she'll go for that, but I can try." Derek said getting up and walking in the direction Penelope had previously went.

"You really think she'll stay the night in the room with him when she thinks he's engaged to Savannah? She won't even refer to him as anything other than Agent Morgan right now." Emily said looking at her husband.

"Well there going to have to, unless Dave wants to share a bed with Derek." Hotch said with a slight smirk towards Dave.

Down the hall Derek was pleading with Penelope to come out and talk to him.

"Baby Girl, please come out. Come on were going to have to try to get along anyways, they're short on rooms and you and I are sharing a room." Derek said through the locked door. Still getting no response he walked away. He figured he'd go up to the room, she'd have to come up there eventually.

After Penelope heard Derek retreating she went back into the sitting area. Everyone except David had went upstairs. He was just getting off the phone with Fran and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down.

"So I take it Derek told you, you're rooming together?" Dave asked seeing how distraught she looked.

"I can't share a room with him." Penelope said looking down.

"Kitten you kind of have to. They are short on rooms." Dave said hoping she'd just give in. He knew if they could only talk they'd work this out. That was what the whole issue was. She wouldn't talk to him and he wouldn't make her listen to him.

"You – you- don't understand…I can't…." Penelope could barely get the words out before she started crying again.

"Kitten please don't cry you know how I hate to see you cry." Dave said pulling her into a hug. "I know if you'd just talk to him he could explain and then things could get better. Please. I hate seeing you like this." Dave said. He didn't want to let on that he knew what Savannah had done.

"I know Fran told you. I didn't expect her to keep it from you. You're married I'd never ask her to keep anything from you. Just like with J.J. and Emily. I know they told Hotch and Reid. I can't share a room with him Dave. This. It's hard enough seeing him, hearing him trying to talk to me. I just can't. I mean I'm already thinking of leaving the unit because being around him hurts. I don't think I can stay on this case if I have to share a room with him." Penelope was rambling. She knew she was, but she couldn't help it. Her emotions were everywhere.

"Okay. I'll share with Morgan, you can have my room, but you can't leave the BAU. You are family to us and I refuse to let you leave you family because you and Derek are so hard headed." Dave said hugging her again. As they made their way upstairs Dave showed her the room that was now hers and said he'd bring her, her bags, and started towards the room that he was now sharing with Morgan. Dave had officially made up his mind. The second this case was over he was locking them in the closest closet, room, shed, he didn't care and making them work their issues out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello Darling's! Okay this is the chapter that has been stuck in my head all day! I really hope you all love it! Please Please Please read and review!

A special thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed. Honestly those make my day and make me want to go home and write the next chapter!

 **Chapter Six:**

Dave came in the room and didn't see Morgan, he distantly heard the shower on, so he grabbed Penelope's bags and left to take them to her. He knew this wasn't going to over well. Morgan was going to be pissed, but he couldn't help it. Dave couldn't stand to see his surrogate daughter hurting like this. If Derek wasn't going to let him tell her anything, and Penelope wasn't going to listen when they told her he wasn't engaged or at the very least ask him herself, then the best he could do is help them all survive this case and get home. He delivered Penelope's bags and made his way back to the room he was going to attempt to share with Morgan. This was going to be interesting. He walked in with his go back, just as Derek was coming out of the bathroom.

"Dave? What's going on?" Derek asked looking from him to his go bag. He instantly knew. Penelope had gotten him to switch rooms. He couldn't believe this.

"No." was all Derek said as he walked over to put his clothes in his bag.

"Morgan I don't like this anymore than you do, but I couldn't tell her no. She was so upset. I couldn't do that to her." Dave said setting his bag on the floor and taking a seat on the bed.

"Dave this was going to be my chance. I was going to try to talk to her." Derek said sitting down next to him frustrated.

"Derek she isn't going to talk to you tonight." Dave said with a sigh. God when would these two ever get it together.

"I'm not sharing a room with you. Penelope can get over it and share the room with me, and let you go back to your own room." Derek replied as if saying it would make it come true.

"Well you know where she is. Go ahead and tell her that. I'm not stopping you." Dave said grabbing his bag and making his way to the bathroom to grab a shower too.

Derek sat there thinking. He knew there was more to this than the how he left things the day they came home, he didn't know what it was but he knew something was up. Derek made up his mind. He would leave it be tonight. Share this damn room with Dave and then try to talk to his Baby Girl tomorrow.

Unfortunately tomorrow was go go go nonstop for them. Another body had been dumped during the night. The team barely had a chance for coffee and breakfast on the go before they needed to be at the next crime scene. And of course anytime Derek tried to call Penelope it was "Agent Morgan" this and "Agent Morgan" that. There was no playful tone, no laugh, no nickname or term of endearment. She was all business with him. It was killing him. He just wanted one smile, one laugh, hell he'd even take his first name! Something. Anything.

Later that night while they all sat in the sitting room unwinding from a hell of a day eating dinner. Derek thought he'd try to once again to get Penelope to talk to him.

"Hey so how was things on your end today Baby Girl?" Derek asked hopeful that she'd at least respond.

"Stressful, but I'm sure not as stressful as yours Agent Morgan." Penelope said picking at her food.

"Angel, please don't start that again." Derek said looking at her, noticing the glances the rest of their team was giving them.

"Hey uh PG, I was wondering if when we get home if you'd want to help me make some shirts for all the parents of the kids on Jack and Henry's soccer team to wear on game days? We want something creative that'll stand out at the games." Emily said trying to help Derek out and get her to at least talk about something.

"Yeah I'm sure I can come up with something." Penelope said sitting her food down on the table. She picked up her book from the day before, and started to go back up stairs.

"Derek give her time." Emily said looking at him, she knew he was hurting, and confused, but she had promised Penelope not to say anything. Penelope for some unknown reason believed what that bitch said, despite what all of them had told her. The only one Penelope would believe was Derek, but right now she refused to even speak to him. Penelope thought she was helping him achieve happiness by pushing him away, but in all reality she was torturing them both.

The rest of the week went like this. There was no relief. Penelope didn't speak to Derek unless there was no other way around it. If she had information she called J.J., Reid, Rossi or Emily. At dinner she spoke when spoken to, but quickly made her way back to her room to read that book. Derek was starting to hate Jane Eyre more and more. He'd never read the book, honestly he never wanted to see it again. He swore if she read as much as it appeared she did she could've read Jane Eyre ten times by now.

By the time Friday came around Derek was starting to lose it. He told Rossi he was starting to believe the Unsub was plotting against him, every time he thought he was making some head way in geting Penelope to talk to him something would come up with the case.

"Morgan it's just stress, and probably lack of sleep, you know I can take the floor, we can take turns you don't have to keep sleeping on it. Even with pillows it doesn't seem comfortable." Rossi said, he really felt bad, he had told him all of this before, but Derek wouldn't hear of it. He knew Rossi was in good health, but he was still too old to be sleeping on the floor.

"If Penelope would just talk to me none of this would be an issue." Derek muttered. He was so ready to be done with this case and go home so he could hopefully fix things with her.

Thankfully by Saturday afternoon they had finally caught a break, they had caught the Unsub before he was able to kill his eighth victim. They were all so ready to be done with this case. The team was back at the hotel with their bags packed waiting for word from the pilot to let them know it was time to go. It had been a really hard week, and everyone was just ready to back in Quantico, in their homes, and in their own beds.

"Well guys I've got some bad news for you all." The hotel manager came in looking at the exhausted agents. She looked up when she saw she had all of their attention. "Your plane is grounded because of the snow storm."

"But it's not that bad yet why can't we fly out tonight?" Emily asked.

"It's picked up quite a bit in the past hour, and it's supposed to get a whole lot worse, but on the chance that doesn't get too bad tonight and stays clear tomorrow you can fly out Monday morning. I'm sorry guys I know you were looking forward to leaving, but it's hopefully only one more night. Now we need to get prepared. The storm could potentially knock out the power and if it does we need to be ready."

The manager went over what all they would need to do just in case, emergency protocols, plans of action, the do's and don'ts. Depending on how bad it got they could be there a day or maybe even a week, it was all depending on the weather. They were all gathering supplies, food, water, flashlights, first aid kits, emergency pre charged heaters, blankets, and fire wood. They were all making their way back into the sitting area with the supplies when the power went out.

"I'll go check the backup generators and see if they're out too." The manager said grabbing her flashlight.

"I'll come with you." Hotch offered, he knew the killer was off the streets, but he wasn't about to let a lady walk out in a snow storm.

Emily, J.J. and Reid started organizing the supplies in the living room, Derek was messing with the emergency heaters, while Dave and Penelope were trying to start a fire in the fire place.

"Penelope I saw some matches in one of the drawers in the bathroom in mine and Derek's room will you please go grab them for me Kitten." Dave asked Penelope as he grouched in front of the fire place.

"Of course." Penelope said making her way up the stairs cautiously.

Once Dave was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to Derek.

"Hey I saw some candles up in the bedrooms why don't we go grab those while there's still a little bit of light outside." Dave said getting up from in front of the fire place.

"Yeah good idea. I can't get this thing to work anyways. I'll have to ask her when she gets back in here." Derek said referring to the manager.

They were walking up the stairs thankful for the little bit of light coming through the window at the top of the stairs. Derek went towards the room he had shared with Rossi, he knew he'd seen candles on the dresser in the room. He was gathering up the little candles when he heard rustling in the bathroom. Walking over towards the door it suddenly opened. Penelope stepped out, jumping as she turned, noticing she wasn't in the room alone anymore.

"I was just grabbing these candles. I didn't mean to scare you." Derek mumbled apologetically.

"I'm fine." Penelope said looking at her shoes.

"Listen Baby-" Derek didn't get to finish the thought, they were both caught off guard by the door to the room slamming.

"What the hell?" Derek asked walking to the door. He jiggled the handle. It wouldn't budge.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked getting scared.

"I don't know." Derek said banging his fist against the door.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good you two!" Rossi said through the door. "I'm done dealing with this from the both of you. You're stuck in there until you can work it out. The storms come in and were stuck here for at least a few days anyways so this is how you'll spend it until you work this out. I love you both, but you both need to grow up, and pull your heads out of your asses. Now get comfortable because this door is locked, and if you break it Morgan you'll have to deal with your mother, because I will tell her you broke this door to avoid talking to Penelope. I'll be back in a few hours." Dave said walking off with a smirk on his face. He knew this is what they needed, and when it was all over he knew they'd thank him.

"I can't believe he did this." Penelope said sliding down on to the floor.

"Really because I could so see him doing this." Derek said walking over and sitting next to her. She moved a little putting a few more inches between them. He sighed. He was so sick of this.

"Baby Girl, please, please, I'm begging you just talk to me." Derek pleading moving to where he was in front of her.

"Agen-" Penelope started.

"No! No, none of this Agent Morgan shit. Talk to me. Talk to me like you use to. Please Baby. Do you. Do you remember when I drove the ambulance out of the hospital with the bomb in the back?" Derek asked, knowing full well she wouldn't ever forget that. Penelope just nodded.

"I told you that day, you're my god given solace, and I asked you to never stop talking to me. I know you are technically not, not talking to me, but Baby this is worse than that. This is acting as if I'm no one to you. Baby please just stop this. I have so much I need to tell you and I can't do that while things are like this between us. Please." Derek said all of this with such emotion, it was heart wrenching to Penelope. She had tears running down her face as she listened to him.

"I – I can't." Penelope somehow managed to get out around the tears.

"Why Baby?" Derek said grabbing her hands in his.

"Because I promised I'd put distance between us." Penelope said staring at their joined hands. She had missed his touch so much. This was the first time she'd allowed him to touch her all week. The feeling on his hand on hers was like electricity.

"What? Why would you do that? Who made you promise that baby?" Derek asked getting angry now. He couldn't believe this, someone had made her promise to put distance between them.

"Your- your fiancé." She could barely get the words out, and as she said them the pain in her chest got so much worse.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay getting the chapter up a bit earlier today! I'm so beyond excited for this chapter. I loved writing it. Please Please Please review this chapter and tell me your thoughts!

As always thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and continues to review. I love getting all of the feed back. Waking up to seven reviews this morning made my day, and of course made my muse go crazy. I ended up writing most of this chapter at work today which is why you're all getting a little early. Shhh...lets not tell my boss about that one...

 **Chapter Seven:**

Dave descended the stairs with a smirk on his face. He reentered the sitting room seeing everyone under blankets, cuddled up with their significant others, he turned and noticed they had gotten the fire started.

"Dave? Where's Morgan and Garcie?" J.J. asked shifting to look behind him to see if her friends were following behind him. Emily was looking now too.

"Well they are locked up in Morgan's room until they work out their issues, and no one and I mean no one is to let them out. Not that you can because thanks to the lovely manager I have the only key to the lock for that room." He said looking from face to face of his shocked teammates.

"Dave don't get me wrong I'm all for this, I mean J.J. and I have been planning to do this for a while now, but now is really not the time. I mean come on they'll freeze up there!" Emily said sitting up,

"Seriously Emily and I already have this planned for when we get back home in Quantico. You know the hallway on the tenth floor doesn't have any camera's in it, were going to lock them in the closet up there, we've got it all worked out." J.J. said explaining. She couldn't believe he'd lock them up there with the power out.

"They won't freeze because the power isn't out. I flipped all the breakers. Like I said before I'll pay for the spike in your electric bill for shutting everything off and on like this." He said glancing at the hotel manager as he spoke. She just shook her head laughing and went to flip the breakers again. "Listen were going to be stuck here for at the very least a few days waiting out this storm, so there's no better time for them to hash this out. Besides this way when we get to go home, we will all go home happy with no more fighting and tension, with a happy and pray fully together Morgan and Garcia. I don't see a problem with this do you?" Dave said sitting on the edge of the coffee table. Just then the lights all came back on.

"Well I guess if the power isn't really out." J.J. said working it all out in her head.

"And we are already stuck here." Emily finished for her.

"As long as they're okay, I'm happy, they need this." J.J. said turning to cuddle up with Spencer again.

"I think it's a great idea personally." Reid chimed in.

"Remind me to buy you a bottle of scotch when we get back home." Hotch said giving him his rare small smile.

"I'll definitely take you up on that." Rossi said getting up to sit in the arm chair.

"I just hope that they talk this out, and don't kill each other." Emily said leaning back in her husband's arms.

"How'd you manage to lock them in there anyways?" Reid asked confused.

"I can answer that one." The manager said coming back in from flipping all the lights back on. "This building before I bought it was an assisted leaving home for the elderly that had certain problems, before it was converted into an Inn. Well each door has an emergency lock on the outside. I never changed the doors or removed the locks. It helps me feel safer when I'm the only one here. You know keep the doors locked anyone who breaks in can get past the room that there in." She said taking the remaining seat in the sitting room.

"So when are you letting them out?" J.J. asked looking over to Rossi.

 **Back Up Stairs with Our Feuding Couple:**

"My what?" Derek said looking at her as if she'd just sprouted a second head.

"Derek do not play with me okay? Savannah came to see me the night before we left, and – and she told me you had proposed." Penelope said pulling away from him completely now. Saying these words. Saying them out loud. It scared her. It damn near killed her.

"Baby Girl I promise you I did not ask Savannah to marry me." Derek said grabbing at her hands again. He needed to feel her touch in some small way, and he knew she needed it too. It was reassurance, it was comfort, even if she had all her walls up right now, he knew she needed him still.

"Derek-" Penelope starts.

"Baby Girl I broke up with Savannah the day I got shot. I came home, picked her up from the BAU, went to the park and broke up with her. There was no proposal." Derek couldn't believe Savannah did this. It was all starting to make sense now. How distant she'd been, how she wouldn't look at him, or call him anything except Agent Morgan. Just then he noticed the lights coming back on, but honestly right then he didn't even care.

"But she came to my house and-" Penelope tried again to explain.

"I promise you Angel I broke up with her at the park, and then I went home packed up all her stuff that was at my house and had the locks changed just to be safe. I took her stuff and dropped it off in front of her door, and then I was planning on coming over that night and talking to you, but I went to Mama's to eat dinner. I wanted to ask her about how to talk to you and tell her about breaking up with Savannah, you know how much she hated her, but I ended up falling asleep on the couch waiting for her to come home. Baby Girl if you thought I proposed why didn't you just ask me about it?" Derek asked. That was the one thing that got him about this whole thing. She knew she could ask him anything, and he'd always be completely honest with her no matter what. Why when it really counted did she not just come to him and ask him.

"Because if I asked you, and you had, it would've killed me. It was hard enough having her standing in my doorway telling me how you'd proposed, and then asking me to back off. She said I was interfering with your only chance at being truly happy, and if I couldn't promise her I'd back off she'd turn down your proposal." Penelope had started shaking. She was mad, so mad and hurt. Not at Derek anymore. He obviously hadn't done anything. She mad at Savannah, and at herself. Mad at Savannah obviously for lying to her, and mad at herself for believing it. Hurt at Savannah too though. She'd always been nice to her and tried to get along with her for Derek's sake.

Derek pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her. He needed to feel her close to him. Holding her hand wasn't enough right now.

"Baby Girl I promise you, you're not interfering with anything. I could never be happy without you. You are everything to me. Your my world Angel can't you see that?" Derek asked kissing her forehead.

"Please don't say things like that to me right now. I can't deal with it." Penelope said pushing against him trying to get up.

"I'm telling you the truth." Derek said holding her tighter so she couldn't get free.

"Derek please." Penelope pleaded.

"No. Penelope, listen. I love you! I meant everything I just said to you. Everything I've ever said to you. I love you-"

"But not the same way I love you. Derek I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm so in love with you, hearing Savannah say you were engaged broke me. Even if it isn't true. One day it will be, and I can't handle it. I can't. I think that will literally be my undoing." Penelope once again tried to move away from him, and stand up, but he was too fast for her and just pulled her back down into his lap.

"Did you not hear a word I just said to you? I love you. You are my life. I'm in love with you. You Penelope Marie Garcia are the sole owner of my heart. I'm so in love with you this past week of you ignoring me, acting like I was just some agent on this case with you, it has been killing me. I broke up with Savannah that day because I'm in love with you, and want to be with you. You're the one I want to propose to, marry, and have kids with. You. I think about these doing these things with you. No one else. I wanted to come to you after I broke up with her and be able to show you how serious I was. I wanted to tell you how I'd been in love with you since the first time you smiled at me, the day I called you Baby Girl for the first time. I knew then, that I wanted to see that smile for the rest of my life. Please Angel, please believe me." Derek had tears swelling up in his eyes. Penelope just stared at him. She never thought he felt like this for her. She always thought he saw her as his dorky best friend. She saw the sincerity on his face. Felt the sincerity in his words. She knew he was telling her the truth, but she was still so scared.

"Angel?" Derek asked after she'd been silent for few minutes.

"I believe you. I'm terrified, but I believe you. I just. I need to know. What made you tell me now?" Penelope had to know. If he loved her all this time, why didn't he speak up sooner, she knew why she hadn't. She had seen all the girls he'd gone after over the years, she thought she wasn't his type and didn't want to embarrass them both by throwing herself at him. But she'd always shown interest in him. I mean a blind woman would be interested in him.

"Because honestly someone finally made me see that you love me as much as I love you. I honestly thought you didn't see me as anything more than your friend you joked around with. I didn't think you took me seriously. I didn't think you saw that everything I was saying to you was really how I felt and what I wanted. I didn't know if it was just you not seeing it or if you just didn't want me how I wanted you. And honestly you seem so happy with Sam. I didn't want to put you in that position if you by chance did want me to. I didn't want to be the one to make you have to choose between me and Sam. Baby I need you to know that I love you as much as you love me. I want you as much as you want me. That should never ever be a question to you." Derek kissed her forehead again.

"I broke up with Sam. The day you were shot I realized I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep hiding my feelings for you from myself or from you. It wasn't right. I just kept thinking about what if that bullet hadn't just grazed you. What if it had been a serious wound? I could've lost you and you wouldn't have even known that I was in love with you. I just couldn't keep living like that. So I planned to tell you when you got back, but then Savannah showed up, and well then I guess you know what happened from there." Penelope looked up at his face. He looked beyond mad.

"I swear that pisses me off to no end. When we get home-" Without even thinking about it Penelope leaned up and kissed him. She caught him off guard he didn't have time to react. She quickly pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"Sorry I just. I've been wanting to do that." Penelope mumbled looking down again.

Derek laughed and tilted her head up towards him again.

"Don't apologize Sweetness. I'm yours to kiss whenever you want." Derek leaned down and gently kissed her.

"Really?" Penelope asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"If you'll have me, and of course if I can have you." Derek said looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

"You're serious?" Penelope looked at Derek, really looked at him. She could see no trace of humor in his face. The only thing she saw was so much love for her that she never knew was there.

"So much so it scares me." Derek said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours, and I'll always be yours. As long as you want me that is." Penelope said just barely above a whisper.

"Forever?" Derek said with a grin that took up his whole face.

"I love the sound of that." Penelope said leaning in to kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everyone! So I have to say this chapter is my favourite so far! I really hope you love it! Of course I'm hoping for some AMAZING reviews for this one! LOVE LOVE LOVE to all the people reading this story reviewing or not, your the reason I write everyday! Without further ado!

 **Chapter Eight:**

"Dave they've been up there for a while now, shouldn't we go check on them?" Emily asked walking back in to the room with a glass of wine.

"It's been what two hours? Let's give them a bit longer. They have a lot to get out in the open, and you know how stubborn they both are." Dave had been thinking about going up there too, but if there was a chance they hadn't fixed things yet then he wasn't going up there. He'd give them another half hour, or maybe even another hour and then he'd go up there, and check on them.

"Honestly knowing Morgan and Garcia, they've probably already worked it out. I mean Garcia is stubborn, but she can only hold Morgan back for so long. And if Morgan knows she's not telling him something he'd be relentless. He wouldn't just stop pushing about it because she said no. I really think by now they've probably fixed things." Reid said shifting a sleeping J.J. so that he could stretch his legs out.

"Well I don't want probably. I want a definite yes so let's give them a little bit longer. I need to try Fran again anyways." Dave got up and walked to the other room for some privacy. They hadn't had signal earlier, but he really missed his wife.

 **Back Up Stairs with Our Now Happy Couple:**

"Baby Girl as much as I really do not want to stop kissing you I have to or we're going to end up making love on this floor." Derek said breaking their kiss.

"I know I'm sorry Hot Stuff." Penelope leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Angel I just want the first time I make love to you to be in our bed in our house. Not on a hotel floor in Canada with our family down stairs." He said kissing her forehead. Man telling her no was the hardest thing to do, but he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted it to be special. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, not just how bad he wanted her under him.

"Really?" Penelope looked up at him surprised. He'd mentioned it earlier that he wanted that life with her, but it still was so crazy to her that he'd even thought of it.

"Yes Baby. Why don't we go lay down on the bed so I can really hold you, and we can decide on these plans that I have in mind for our future?" He asked running his hands through her blonde curls. Penelope just nodded and got up from his lap.

"Hot Stuff the lights are back on." Penelope said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah Baby they came back on earlier." Derek said pulling her onto the bed with him.

"So tell me about all of these plans of yours Hot Stuff?" Penelope cuddled up to him, tucking her head under his chin. This was her favourite spot in the world.

"Well Baby it starts with us moving in together. After all this wasted time I don't want to be away from you anymore even just for a night." Derek said while running his fingers through her hair. He loved her girls, he'd dreamed of these beautiful blonde curls, the red was beautiful too, but he loved his baby natural.

"Derek I can't live in your apartment with you. I can't live where you were with Savannah, I know she didn't technically live there, but she was there enough and that's where you were with her. I'm sorry if that seems ridiculous, but I just. I can't." Penelope said shifting so she could see his face.

"I didn't mean for you to move in there with me Angel. I meant we would be moving into our own house. A place you and I pick out to start our lives together in, but until then I would like to stay with you at your place. It shouldn't take that long for us to pick a place, and then we can officially move in together." Derek had already thought of all of this. He didn't want to take her back to the place he'd brought all the previous girls to, no his future wife would get brought home to their place, no bachelor pad, a home, their home.

"Derek picking out a house isn't a fast process."

"It is when I have two houses that are finished, and a third that's damn near finished. Depending on how long this storm lasts it might even be done by the time we get home." He said smiling at her. He knew that one of the houses was perfect for them, when he'd bought it he pictured them living there together. It just screamed them. He didn't want to say anything though. He didn't want to influence her decision when they started looking. He wanted her to pick out her dream house, even if it wasn't one of those three houses, he'd buy her any house he wanted, as long as he got to take her home to it.

"You've thought of everything haven't you Hot Stuff." Penelope said giggling and kissing him gently again.

"Oh Baby that's just the beginning." Derek said giving her his signature Derek Morgan smile.

"So after moving in to my apartment, picking out a house, and moving into the house, what's next?" Penelope was curious just how far he'd planned their future.

"Oh well that's easy, next would be when I ask you to marry me." Derek knew he'd surprised her, but that was honestly the next step in his plan.

"Derek?" Penelope seriously hadn't seen that coming. She thought he'd probably want more time. Hell he could ask her to go down stairs and have the local judge marry her and she wouldn't care, but she didn't think he was ready for that yet.

"Baby I'm going to ask you to marry at the perfect moment. I don't know when that perfect moment is yet, but it's coming." Derek said leaning in and kissing her again. God he could nothing, but kiss those perfect lips for the rest of his life, and he'd die a happy man.

"Just know, when you ask me, I'm going to say yes." Penelope smiled. This all seemed too perfect, she didn't want to blink because she was too afraid it'd all go away. Derek kissed her again, he knew he was so close to losing control, but he just didn't want to stop kissing her.

 **Let's give them some time, and go visit our team of crime fighters down stairs shall we? I promise you're not missing out on the good stuff that will eventually come.**

"Tesorina, I'm sorry that I've once again gotten your voice mail. The signal in this place is ridiculous, but I have some good news. Since we're stuck here because of the storm I locked Penelope, and Derek in the room together to work out their issues. I'm hoping by the time I let them out that we'll be on our way to getting the daughter in law that we want. I love you Tesorina, I can't wait to come home to you." Dave hung up the phone. He looked at the time again, and walked back into the sitting room. He'd give them thirty more minutes and then go get them. He just prayed Reid was right, and by the time he went up there they would have everything worked out.

"So how long do you think until they get married?" Dave heard J.J. ask as he walked back in the room. She looked better now that she'd slept a little bit.

"Married, I'm thinking more like pregnant. Those two have so much built up tension were going to be lucky if PG doesn't leave pregnant." Emily said with a laugh.

"They wouldn't. Not with all of us down here." Reid said with that 'oh please god no' face.

"No. He has more respect for Penelope than that." Dave said taking a seat in the chair again.

"I know he does, but honestly I do think it won't before we have a little niece or nephew to spoil." Emily said with smile. She could picture their kids being so beautiful and smart. The best of both their mom and dad.

"Now that I agree with. I know Fran and I can't wait to have another grandbaby. I think it's time for a little girl. Oh that reminds me, when we get home I'm supposed to take Jack and Henry fishing." Rossi said with a smile. He loved being a grandfather. He loved Jack and Henry more than words, he loved being their Papa, telling them stories, and taking them fishing. It was some of the happiest moments in his life. When he married Fran their little dysfunctional family had been almost complete. Hopefully now Penelope and Derek would be fixing that last piece of the puzzle.

"Awh I know Jack's been asking me when you'd take him fishing again." Emily said with a smile.

"Henry too. He loves it." J.J. loved how often when they were in town Dave took the kids to do things. He was the best grandfather her son could ever have, and J.J. knew how he and Jack adored their Papa.

They continued talking back and forth about fishing trips, camping, past trips and present. They all agreed after this crazy case they needed at least a week off. Rossi was suggesting going to his beach house he'd taken Fran to for their honeymoon. He wanted to take Jack and Henry out on his boat so they could fish in the ocean.

"Rossi don't you think it's time we at least check on them?" Hotch asked. It had been three hours.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He got up and made his way up the stairs.

 **Upstairs with our rather amorous couple:**

Derek had flipped them over and was kissing Penelope deeply, as she ran her nails down his back. God he knew if they didn't stop soon he wasn't going to be able to, but he couldn't get enough of her. He loved this woman more than everything in his life. He slowly started kissing his way towards her neck. She let out a slow moan, which instantly made Derek's already hard erection harder.

"Baby a few more sounds like that and we're going to be putting on a show for them down stairs." Derek said with a breathy voice that made Penelope feel even wetter than she already was. He started lightly biting her neck.

"Well then someone needs to start behaving himself and then sounds like that wouldn't be escaping now would they?" She said capturing his lips before he could respond. Before they could get anymore carried away there was a knock on the door.

"Okay so I'm opening the door, that's no guarantee you're getting out, but I want to make sure you're both still among the living." Rossi said as they heard the key in the lock. They both shifted so that they didn't look like they'd just been acting like hormonal teenagers. Dave opened the door and saw Derek laying on the bed with Penelope tucked in by his side. He got a wide smile on his face. He hoped this meant what he thought it did.

"Well?" Dave said looking at them expectantly. Instead of answering him Derek pulled Penelope in for a scorching kiss which she happily accepted. Dave thanked God.

"Good now you can join us down stairs, or would you rather stay up here?" Dave said winking.

"I think we'll join you down stairs, unless you want to stay up here Angel?" Derek asked and then kissing her on the forehead.

"No we can join them downstairs Hot Stuff, I'm sure they have plenty to ask us." Penelope said sliding off the bed, immediately missing the heat from his body. He got up and wrapped his arm around her waist as they started out of the room. He couldn't help, but need to feel her close even if they were just heading down the stairs.

As they entered the sitting room, Derek's arm still wrapped around Penelope, they got expectant looks from their team, their family.

Penelope turned around and Derek's arms and kissed him boldly. The team cheered and clapped. After a few minutes Dave loudly cleared his throat.

"Sorry." They both mumbled as Derek took a seat on the opposite end of the couch from J.J. and Reid, pulling Penelope into his lap.

"So?" Emily asked smiling at them.

"So what?" Penelope asked innocently.

"Uh no ma'am we've been waiting YEARS for this. You have to tell us what happened." J.J. said with the 'you're so not getting out of this' look on her face.

 **Back in Quantico at the Rossi House:**

Fran listened to the message for a second time, and smiled. Her husband was a brilliant man. She went back to the cookie batter she was mixing. Oh she hoped he was right and when she got home Derek and Penelope had an announcement for her.

"Nana are the cookies ready yet?" Fran turned around to see Jack standing there smiling at her.

"No sir. Nana is about to put them on the cookie sheet and then put them in the oven, and then they'll be ready." She said spooning out the cookie dough.

"Ugh! That'll be forever Nana!" Jack said with a pout.

"Jack I promise it won't be forever, why don't you go finish watching Toy Story with Henry and I'll get these in the oven. Please sweet boy?" Fran smiled he was so impatient just like his mother. She was knocked out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She quickly wiped her hands on the dish rag and walked towards the door, peeking over her shoulder to check on the boys as they watched the movie.

Without even thinking about it she opened the door.

"Savannah? What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well my lovelies, I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't know how i feel about it, Feedback would be much apprecicated!

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed you make my day!

 **Chapter Nine:**

"Well after Derek cleared up what actually happened with Savannah." Penelope said smiling remembering how he declared his love for her.

"Just to clarify I broke up with her like I said I was going to." Derek said smiling.

"And once I recovered from the shock of what that manipulative vindictive bi-" Penelope stopped herself. She wasn't going to do that. She had Derek. That's what counted. She wasn't going to be the new girlfriend that trash talked the ex. She was better than that. She didn't like Savannah, but she wasn't going to waste her time talking about her. "Woman, did, we just, I don't know. We hashed it out. I told him how I felt. Well no I guess he told me how he felt, and I just thought he was referring to in a friend's way." Penelope turned her head to look at Derek for confirmation that she was explaining it the right way.

"So I getting frustrated with how stubborn my Goddess here was being, repeated what I said before, but clarified, that I was in love with her, not just loved her. Which for a minute there I honestly didn't think she believed me. I mean come on Angel you almost gave me a heart attack there with that silence." Derek kissed her forehead, and smiled at her.

"Okay I was just taking in what you said! I mean come on it's not every day that the man you've been secretly in love with tells you 'hey I'm in love with you too!'" Penelope said causing them all to laugh.

"Secretly?" Emily said literally laughing out loud.

"Seriously Garcie, neither of you have been really secretive about this." J.J. said shaking her head. God they were so oblivious.

"Honestly Kitten the only one it was a secret to, was the two of you. The rest of us knew that you two were in love with each other." Rossi finished.

"Very true, but really I mean statistically speaking that is common. Most people who harbor romantic feelings for someone who returns them, doesn't realize that the person returns them, it usually takes outside forces to bring them together. Just like in this instance. It took a snow storm, and Rossi locking them in the room together to make them talk about their feelings." Reid rambled on, and for once instead of zoning out, everyone was listening.

"Speaking of which, Rossi, thank you." Derek said smiling at him.

"Yes my Italian Stallion, thank you so so much for helping us." Penelope said getting up to give him a hug, and kiss on the cheek.

"Don't thank me, just name a grandbaby after me we'll call it even." Dave said smiling at them.

"Okay I got the woman, let us get married, and then you can have those grandbabies you and my mama keep talking about. But while were working on the wedding, why don't you have those four over there work on you some more grandkids?" Derek asked, trying to change the subject, he and Penelope hadn't gotten to the kids subject yet, he knew they both wanted them, but he figured they should talk about it first before he said for sure one way or the other.

"Hey!" Came J.J. and Emily's response. Hotch decided it was time for more wine and got up to head into the kitchen, Reid quickly agreed getting up as well.

"Now that that's out there I think I'm going to get some wine as well, want some Baby?" Derek asked not waiting for her response before retreating into the kitchen so that J.J. and Emily didn't maim him. Dave chuckled before joining them in the kitchen too.

"Sure Hot Stuff." Penelope called over her shoulder.

"So marriage huh? You left that part out of the story earlier." J.J. asked smiling at her.

"Technically we didn't finish the story. He said he's going to ask me when the time is right. He didn't say when, he just said he was going to." Penelope said with a wide smile.

"Awh Garcie that's so great!" Both girls moved to her side of the couch hugging her.

"I know I'm so happy, but at the same time I'm so afraid I'm going to blink and it'll have all been a dream." Penelope confessed.

"OUCH!" Penelope let out a surprised gasp at being pinched.

"Looks like it's not a dream." Emily smiled looking at her.

"Very funny. Now back to what Derek had said. Why don't you two want more kids?" Penelope said looking at them both.

"Aaron and I just, we want more you know that, but things have been so hellacious lately we haven't had the time. We are thinking, you know since Jack starts Pre-K in the fall we might start then." Emily explained. She wanted at least one more, maybe two. Aaron had even said maybe more depending on their careers. She wasn't so sure about more than two more, but you never know. If someone had told her ten years ago that she'd be married with one kid she'd have laughed at them.

"See with Reid and I it's more of when were home we are either so exhausted we just want to sleep, or when we do try to start that, Henry decides he wants to sleep in our bed with us. Or his most recent one is he wants me to sleep in his bed with him. Don't get me wrong you know how I love that he's a mama's boy, but I really want a night or two alone with my husband that's not centered around a case, but even just saying that I feel guilty because I don't get to spend a lot of time with him either." J.J. said with a sad sigh.

"Sunshine you know, you both know, if you want a night alone you can bring my beautiful god sons to see me. I love having them. And you wouldn't have to be guilty for dropping them off with me for the night, they love having sleep overs at my house. And now that Derek's moving in with me, god it'll be like Christmas for them." Penelope said looking between the two women.

"Awh PG you're the best fairy god mother!" Emily said giving her another hug.

"Wait Derek's moving in with you?" J.J. said noticing how she slipped that in there. Just then the guys came walking back in with wine glasses, an open bottle of wine, and another unopened bottle.

"Yeah I am while we pick out a house." Derek said answering her. Everyone shifted back to their former seats.

"Are we going to leave any wine in the house boys?" Penelope asked looking at the already two empty bottles, and now two new bottles joining those on the table.

"I told her before she went to bed earlier I would pay for whatever we used. She already has my address to bill me for the electricity bill." Dave said explaining not realizing what he had let slip.

"The electricity bill?" Penelope asked looking at him confused.

"Dave man you were responsible for that?" Derek asked immediately connected the dots.

"Well I needed some excuse to get you both upstairs." Dave said with a laugh, pouring wine into everyone's glasses. Everyone started laughing.

"You my Italian Stallion are very innovative." Penelope said smiling at him.

"I try Kitten."

 **Back in Quantico at the Rossi House where we left a Psycho with our all very much loved Fran:**

"Savannah? What are you doing here?" Fran asked looking at the woman standing in front of her.

"Mrs. Rossi come on now, where are you manners?" Savannah said with a twinge of annoyance in her tone.

"Savannah, why are you here?" Fran was trying to maintain her decorum, but Savannah just managed to push all of her buttons.

"Tsk Tsk, is that anyway to talk to your future daughter in law Fran?" Savannah said with her too sweet, fake voice.

"Please, you can't lie to me, I know my son dumped you." Fran said laughing at her ignorance. She really thought she could get her to believe that.

"That was a misunderstanding, he was just upset and stressed out from the case. I know he wants to marry me, and then you'll get those grandchildren you've been wanting." Savannah said with a fake smile.

"Savannah you will never marry my son. Now I think it's time for you to leave." Fran said trying to close the door. Savannah reached out to stop her.

"You're wrong. I will marry Derek."

"No you won't. My soon is too good for you Savannah. My son is a sweet, caring, strong and hardworking man. And you, you're a spoiled, selfish bra-" Fran felt a stinging sensation on the right side of her cheek.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that!" Savannah screamed at her, and raised her hand to hit her again. Fran grabbed her hand mid swing.

"You are lucky my grandsons are here right now. Get off of my property, and stay away from my family. That is your only warning." Fran closed the door, and locked it.

"Nana? Are the cookies done now?" Jack came running up to her with Henry right behind him.

"I'm sorry boys Nana got a bit distracted. How about we head into the kitchen and Nana will put the cookies in and make us all some hot chocolate." Fran said getting a cheer from the boys, and walking into the kitchen. Once the cookies were in the oven, and the hot chocolate was on the stove top, Fran ushered the boys back into the living room to finish up the movie. She knew she had to tell Derek about this visit from his ex. She knew he had said that she hadn't taken the break up well but this was an understatement.

"Boy's I'll be right back Nana is going to the restroom. Please stay don't touch the hot chocolate Nana will get it for you when she comes back okay?" Fran said making her way to the down stairs restroom.

"Yes Nana." Jack said not looking up from the TV.

"Yes Ma'am." Henry said continuing to color a picture in his coloring book.

Fran closed the bathroom door behind her. Making her way over to the sink she glanced at her face in the mirror. There was a slight swelling near her right cheek bone, and a small cut where Savannah's nails must have caught her face. Yep Fran knew there was going to be no hiding this. She went back to the kitchen and picked her house phone up off the base dialing the phone number of the satellite phone her husband was using. She almost hoped that it'd go to voicemail so she wouldn't have to explain this now. After a few rings she heard the voice of her husband.

"Tesorina, my love, how are you and my grandsons?" She heard him ask.

"Oh the boys are great, waiting on cookies to come out of the oven. Um are you with the kids? I need to talk to you about something." Fran said stirring the hot chocolate.  
"Yeah were all here in the living room, do you want me to put you on speakerphone?" Dave asked. He was concerned.

"Yeah just let me pour the hot chocolate for the boys okay?" Fran asked as she sat the phone down.

"Okay Tesorina." Dave said. She could make out him saying something on the other end. Probably getting the others attention. She poured the boys two small cups of hot chocolate, throwing in a few marsh mellows for them and checked on the cookies, noticing they were done she pulled them out setting them on the table to cool off.

"Okay, I'm bringing them their drinks, and then I'll tell you what's going on." Fran said explaining her actions.

"Mama is everything okay?" She heard Derek's come through the phone.

"Here you go boys. Nana will bring you the cookies in a minute their cooling off okay? Be careful it's warm okay?" Fran said to Jack and Henry who only nodded.

"Okay, I'm heading back to the kitchen." She took a seat at the island in the kitchen. "Okay before I explain anything I want you all to know I'm fine."

"Tesorina what happened?" Dave asked, he was so worried about his wife, and being in another country and not knowing when he could get home was not helping.

"Well I had a visitor earlier that, well left an impression you could say." Fran said gently touching the side of her face.

"A visitor?" Dave asked confused.

"What kind of impression Mama?" Derek asking, he wasn't sure about this visitor.

"Well, honestly, on my face." Fran said picking up a cookie.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello my wonderful amazing incredible readers who make me want to write super fast so that I can give you all another (hopefully) amazing chapter! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I do! As always thank you to everyone who reads, who reviews, and who follows my story!

Oh a very special thanks to **Jenny Crumm** for helping me out with last chapter, I had hit a wall with how to end it, and her very brillant self helped me!

 **Chapter Ten:**

"Mama are you saying what I think your saying?" Derek asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"Tesorina, who was it?" Dave asked tightening his grip on his glass. Someone came to his house and hurt his wife. This was not okay with him.

"Okay I'm going to explain but I want no interruptions understand?" Fran said getting up to make her some coffee. She paused for a minute getting resounding yes's from them all. Fran went on to explain Savannah showing up and their argument. She knew Derek would be blaming himself for this, but Fran felt something was wrong with Savannah. She had two daughters, who had been broken up with before, this was not normal behavior.

"Mama I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Derek asked, he was holding Penelope in his lap, arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Yes Baby Boy I'm fine, I've got a small scratch and I'll probably have a small bruise." Fran said absentmindedly touching the side of her face.

"Tersorina have you called the police yet?" Dave asked trying to keep calm.

"No I called you first." Fran said starting the coffee pot.

"Fran are the security cameras out front on?" Hotch asked trying to compartmentalize, he couldn't let his feelings get involved right now. If Savannah was so determined to get to Derek that she'd go confront his mother, and then assault her, there was obviously something more going on here.

"Yes they stay on." Fran explained.

"Okay after you call the local police you need to call the security company so that they can send someone out to pull the footage for the police. They are going to need that to file the complaint." Hotch explained.

"Mama are you and the boys okay there? Do you feel safe?" Derek asked. He wasn't sure what Savannah was thinking, and that's what scared him the most.

"Yes Baby Boy, I'm fine, the boys are fine, I locked the door, and as soon as I call the police and Security Company, I'll set the alarms for the perimeter. I promise. Derek listen to me this isn't your fault. There's something wrong with that girl. She needs help." Fran said hoping her hard headed son would listen to her.

"But Mama if I-" Derek started.

"Derek James Morgan what did I just say." Derek knew when he heard that tone to stop right there. She meant what she said and there was no need to continue unless you just wanted to get popped.

"Yes ma'am." Derek conceded.

"Penelope if he keeps on about this being his fault pop him on the back of the head for me please honey." Fran said with a smile. She knew Penelope wouldn't actually hit him, but she also wouldn't let him blame himself for this. It wasn't Derek's fault and he needed to see that.

"Yes ma'am. Mama make sure to put some ice on your cheek okay? And clean the cut too. Just to be safe." Penelope was furious. How dare that woman hurt Fran like that, she was the kindest woman in this world.

"Of course honey. Now do you two have an announcement for me? I heard about being locked in the room." Fran asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes ma'am! Mama, Baby Girl and I are officially together." Derek said he and Penelope smiling for the first time since the phone call had come in.

"Well it's about time!" Fran said causing everyone to laugh. "Okay I'm going to get off of here and make those phone calls and bring these boys their cookies." Fran said going to put the cookies on a plate.

"Give Henry a kiss from us!" J.J. said leaning into the phone.

"Jack from us too please!" Emily said with a sad smile. She missed her son so much.

"I will. You all stay safe and hurry home. I love you all!" Fran said with a smile, which made the side of her face hurt slightly.

"I love you Tesorina, call me when the police leave okay?" Dave asked. He wished he was there with her, but he also knew if he had of been Savannah wouldn't have gotten off that easily. He'd never hit a woman, but he desperately wanted to in that moment.

"Of course Dave. I love you too so much." And with that Fran hung up the phone, walking into the living room to bring the boys their cookies. Giving them each a kiss on the forehead and telling them that their mommies and daddies loved them very very much. Then making her way back into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee and make her phone calls.

 **Back in Canada with our very Distressed Team of Superheroes:**

"I can't believe that because you broke up with her she went and assaulted your mom!" J.J. said, she just couldn't make sense of that. She'd met Savannah, she wasn't fond of her, but she didn't seem mentally unstable.

"Me neither. I mean she really didn't handle the break up well, she made a scene in the park, but I figured you know I'd get normal angry ex-girlfriend things. Angry text messages, and phone calls. Maybe even a slashed tire. Not this." Derek said leaning his head back against the back of the couch.

"Hot Stuff this isn't your fault. Now I don't want to hit you, but your mama gave me permission to if you keep this up." Penelope said kissing his cheek. She couldn't hit him if she wanted to.

"She's right there was no way you could know she'd do that. What we need to worry about is what we can do to prevent this from happening again." Emily said looking to Hotch for help.

"I agree. She is showing signs of losing it. She tried to manipulate Penelope, then confronted your mother, honestly next I see her trying to confront you." Hotch was trying to profile Savannah. He didn't know much about her, but he knew he had to protect his family, and that woman got too close to his son and his sons Grandmother when he wasn't any where he could help them. This was not something he was okay with.

"Okay well what do from here?" Derek asked. He figured she'd eventually try to get to him.

The team discussed ways of dealing with Savannah, how to keep her away from them all, and what comes next, until they were all so drained they called it a night. Dave moved his stuff to the single room, so Derek and Penelope could do as they were originally supposed to and share the bigger room. They all prayed that the storm would calm down enough to allow them to fly out the following night. Between missing their kids, homes, and now this incident with Savannah, they were ready to be home.

"Hot Stuff are you okay?" Penelope asked coming out of the bathroom in her happy cupcake pajamas, she saw him lying on the bed lost in thought, and knew his mind was miles and miles away.

"Yeah Baby Girl, I just, and don't hit me for this I know mama gave your permission to," Derek joked, he knew Penelope would never actually hit him. "I can't help, but feel guilty for this. I dated Savannah, I brought her to my mama's house. I introduced her to you all, and now she's lied to you and pushed you away from me, and hit my mom. What's next is she going to run Reid down with her car?" Derek asked. He was honestly worried about what this crazy woman would do next. Penelope sighed and climbed into the bed, laying on his chest.

"Hot Stuff you can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know she was unstable. I know she did lie to me, and push us apart, but look at us now, were together. Derek, look at me, this isn't your fault. I mean if you're blaming yourself for dating her then honestly I have to take some of the blame too." Penelope said tracing patterns on his chest.

"How would you be to blame at all Baby Girl?" Derek asked confused.

"Because the day you told me about Savannah, I was going to tell you how I felt, but you seemed so happy about dating her I didn't want to risk ruining things for you. So if you're to blame so am I." Penelope said looking up at him.

"Baby you are in no way to blame. I guess you're right none of this my fault either." Derek said.

"Exactly. See I knew my Chocolate God was smart too." Penelope said leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Thank you Baby. You know I was going to tell you after you got shot how I felt. I planned on telling you that night in the apartment, but I just, I couldn't. Then when you started dating Lynch, I was so sure I'd missed my chance. I almost told you again in Alaska. I wanted to, but then you were so upset about everything that happened, I didn't want to add on to that, plus you were still with Lynch, I didn't want you to feel like I was making you choose." Derek leaned down and kissed her again.

"I would've chosen you." Penelope said kissing him back.

"Damn, wish I had known that then." Derek said jokingly.

"I wanted to tell you the night I got shot too." Penelope said laying her head back on his chest.

"Well none of that matters now Angel. All that matters is were together, and were not wasting anymore time." Derek said looking at Penelope, he was so happy he had her now, and he was determined to make every day he had her count. Penelope just nodded, stifling a yawn.

"Let's get some sleep now Angel, hopefully we'll be going home tomorrow." Derek said kissing her gently. "I love you Penelope."

"I love you too Derek." Penelope kissed him gently and laid her head back on his chest, as he covered them up.

The team got their wish and was able to fly out late a day earlier than originally planned and were back home late Sunday night early Monday morning. Since it was so late Fran and the boys weren't able to meet up with them at the BAU. So with orders to go home and deal with paperwork the next day the team was finally able to make it home and into their own beds.

"So to my place right Hot Stuff?" Penelope said getting out of the elevator with Derek and making their way to Esther.

"Yeah Baby Girl we can go grab some of my stuff and Clooney from my pace tomorrow after we do paperwork. I don't want to worry about actually moving my stuff out until we pick a house. I only need clothes, Clooney and some essentials for our temporary stay at your apartment." Derek said as they walked to where their cars were parked.

"Well honestly Hot Stuff, the clothes part is completely optional." Penelope said winking at him.

"Oh I hope so Baby Girl. Why don't you ride home with me, we both have to come in tomorrow and do paperwork, you can pick Esther up then?" Derek asked, he really wanted to get her home now.

"Sure Hot Stuff." Penelope walked back over to the SUV where Derek was holding the door open for her.

The drive home was a quiet one. They could feel the tension building up between them. Derek had his hand on Penelope's thigh, and it was sending electricity through her. They parked the car and Derek walked around and helped Penelope out of the car. His arm sliding around her waist, he pulled her close to him, she looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Penelope shifted so that she could wrap her arms around his neck, which allowed Derek to pull her closer. He broke their kisses after a few moments knowing if they didn't they'd be making love in the parking lot. They hurriedly made their way into the building, and up to Penelope's apartment door before Derek pulled her in for another kiss. Penelope had her back to the door, and Derek was kissing her neck. She could feel how much he wanted her. Derek thankfully thinking for them both pulled the keys out of his pocket and stuck the right one in the door, going back to kissing her lips as he turned the key, letting them both into the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay my Lovelies! Okay I'm so sorry I'm late on the update today! I'm so nervous about this chapter becaues it's my first time writing a smut so please please please read and review!

As if it needs it but **WARNING ADULT CONTENT! You've been warned!**

Oh I forgot that I haven't been doing these, but unfortunutely I don't own Criminal Minds, I think we should fix this honestly, because obviously if I was the sexiness that is Derek Morgan would be with the amazing Penelope Garcia! I mean come on now writers it's time just let it happen! Oh and Shemar Franklin Moore would be my husband...just saying...

 **Chapter Eleven:**

They made their way into the room, only briefly breaking their embrace to put their go bags down. Derek backed her up to the counter and lifted her onto it, enjoying that he now had access to her breast. He leaned down kissing the visible skin from the shirt she was wearing. Penelope titled her head back enjoying his touch. He quickly made fast work of her shirt, Penelope took this opportunity to make him remove his as well, she loved his chest. Penelope raked her nails down his chest. Derek hissed, he loved her touch. He reached around her and unhooked her bra throwing it off into the distance to join the rest of their disregarded clothing. Derek leaned down starting to suck on one of her nipples, using his fingers and playing with the other, she arched her back enjoying his touch. Derek switched sides, so he could suck on the other to make them equal. Penelope wanted to give him some attention to so she reached down to his growing erection and started rubbing him through his jeans. Getting frustrated she started trying to unhook his belt. Derek seeing what she was trying to do pulled away.

"Getting impatient Baby?" Derek asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well I wanted to give you some attention too Hot Stuff." Penelope said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh Baby there will be plenty of time for that. Let me just enjoy you for now." Derek leaned in and kissed her deeply, then picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He made his way back into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss, laying her on her bed he finally let them both breathe. He immediately started removing her jeans, taking her soaking wet panties, and heels with them.

"God Angel you are more beautiful than I ever dreamed of, the name Goddess doesn't even do you justice." Derek climbed onto the bed, and starting kissing her legs making his way up to her center. He gently spread her precious lips and starting licking, just tasting her, getting acquainted with her, immediately falling in love with her taste. He heard her soft moans, and sped up his ministrations, and slid a finger into her, to add to her pleasure. Penelope let out a louder moan, Derek smiled, and added another finger to her, moaning himself when he felt how tight she was. He gently nipped at her and sped up his fingers. Hearing her moans were making him harder, he removed his fingers and started mimicking the ministrations with his tongue, she bucked against his face, he knew she was close, he sped up. Penelope felt her orgasm building, she needed him, and she needed him now.

"Derek, baby, please!" Penelope moaned. Derek moved his tongue up to her clit again, and stuck his fingers back inside her, quickly moving them fast, he felt her bucking against him, he knew she was almost there so he bit down gently, and curled his fingers inside her.

"OHMYGODDEREK!" Penelope moaned as she felt her orgasm came over her. Derek loved the sound of his name on her lips as he came. He climbed off the bed and started taking his belt and pants off. Penelope was gasping, her orgasm left her breathless and tingly. She heard Derek's belt and sat up, scooting to the end of the bed, sitting directly in front of him.

"Oh no, after that, I get to play with you for a bit Hot Stuff." Penelope said reaching for his pants, sliding them down his legs, allowing him to kick them off. His erection sprang free, and she smiled, licking her lips. He was huge. Bigger than she'd imagined. She leaned forward licking his tip, she heard him inhale sharply. Feeling more confident, she slowly started taking him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks and feeling him hit the back of her throat. He let out a moan that sounded almost like a growl.

"Baby Girl." Derek moaned. She was definitely going to enjoy hearing him moan for her. She started sucking on him, sliding him in and out of her mouth. He had his hands in her hair. She was twirling her tongue around his tip, lightly nipping at him, taking him all the way in again.

"Penelope, damn Baby." Derek ran his fingers through her hair, gripping it tightly everytime he felt her suck harder. She was enjoying herself, she loved hearing her name in his sexy growl. She sped up her pace, sucking harder, faster, using her hands to bring him closer and closer.

"Baby we have to stop or I'm gonna cum." Derek softly groaned.

Penelope didn't stop though, she got more determined now. She gripped him in one hand, sucking, licking, pumping him with her hand, massaging his balls with her other hand. Derek felt it, it was building, she took him all in, sucking hard, and he lost it. He came, and she swallowed it, licking him clean. Penelope stood up in front of him, and he immediately pulled him to her and started kissing her deeply. He laid them back on the bed, laying on top of her, moving down to kiss and bite her neck. Penelope ran her nails down his back and felt him starting to get hard again. He started moving lower, kissing her the tops of her breasts, going lower to suck and bite on her nipples. Penelope sucked in a breath, she reached down and started teasing his erection again.

"Ready Baby Girl?" He asked positioning himself between her legs.

"Hell yes Hot Stuff." Penelope said spreading her legs a bit wider.

She felt him push into her, and their moans filled the air. He was so much bigger than anyone else she'd been with and she felt herself stretching to accommodate him. He paused for a moment, letting her adjust, he could tell by how tight she was that this had to hurt at first. She bucked against him showing him she was ready. He started slow, letting them adjust to each other. He kissed her deeply, as she wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside of her. He sped up, loving the feeling of being so deep in her. Penelope started kissing his jawline, slowly moving to his neck and biting down, she knew she was leaving a mark, but right now she didn't care. She wanted the world to know he was hers. Derek grinned when he felt her sucking on his pulse point, that lovely mark was going to match the ones he had already left on her and knowing anyone who looked at her tomorrow or him would know what they'd been doing the night before made he even more aroused. He started pumping into her faster, hearing her moan of approval, he kept his pace. He was rewarded with more scratches trailing down his back. He got a brilliant idea, and flipped them over so she was on top.

"Hell yeah baby! I already love this." Derek said as she slid all the way down on him.

"Hmmm I think this might be my new favourite position Hot Stuff." Penelope almost purred. She loved this. She started moving her hips against him. He leaned up taking her nipple in his mouth and playing with her other breast. She moaned and started moving faster. Derek picked up the pace grinding his hips under her. Penelope feeling her second orgasm coming start moving all the way up and down on him, Derek knew she was getting close and held her tight on him and started grinding fast under her. When he knew they were both about to lose it, he flipped them both over and started pounding into her.

"Derek ohmygod Derek I'm so close."

"Me too Baby cum for me." Derek said pushing her over the edge. They both came in a mind blowing orgasm. Derek collapsed on the bed next to her and pulled her on to his chest. Both shuddering from the extent of their orgasms.

"That was- I just- I don't even have words." Penelope said for once at a loss.

"I know Baby, me too." Derek said kissing her forehead.

"Derek Morgan if you weren't stuck with me before, you seriously are now, I'm officially ruined, I could never go back to mediocre sex after that." Penelope said pulling the forgotten comforter up around them. Derek laughed hearing her statement, and reached for the comforter to help her cover them.

"Trust me Sweetness, I could never touch another woman after having you." Derek said, and then leaned down and whispered in her here. "Especially after tasting you." Derek then bit her earlobe. Penelope shuddered.

"Is that so?" Penelope said kissing along his jawline.

"Oh trust me baby, the taste of you is better than anything I could have ever imagined." Derek said running his hands up her sides, just loving the feeling of her. Penelope bit down on his now sensitive pulse point.

"I have to say, I was never one for enjoying giving-" She blushed at the thought of saying it, and he just smiled at how damn cute it was after everything they had just done, she couldn't say it. "But now I think I'm a fan." She laid her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Penelope Marie Garcia." Derek said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Derek James Morgan." Penelope said snuggling in closer to him yawning.

It wasn't long before they had both drifted off to sleep…

 **Across Town sitting in a car outside Derek's apartment building:**

Savannah had been here off and on for days. She didn't know where he was. She knew he still lived here, she had seen his neighbor walking Clooney every day. This was getting ridiculous. He had to come back here. She had to make things right. They were meant to be together. She was going to make him see this one way or another. Derek Morgan was going to be hers no matter what anyone said. No matter who stood in her way. Savannah got what Savannah wanted, and Savannah wanted Derek Morgan.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hello my Darlings! So this chapter is mostly fluffy family stuff, but i think it builds to the characters and i would love some amazing reviews if possible because ummmm yeah i hit a major wall with this one!

A special thank you to **DudeYouJustTotallyStoleMyCar** because her review made me want to upload tonight!

 **Chapter Twelve:**

The next morning came all too soon for Derek and Penelope, their alarm started blaring at seven a.m. sharp. Penelope slowly opened her eyes, looking at the sight of the sleeping chocolate god next to her, she was honestly starting to think last night was a dream. I really really good dream. She rolled on to her side so she had better access to him and started kissing his jaw line. Derek groaned starting to wake up.

"Good morning Baby Girl." Derek said leaning down and kissing her.

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff." Penelope said wrapping her arms around his next and pulling him in for another kiss.

"Damn I'm going to love waking up like this every morning." Derek said pulling her into his arms.

"Me too Handsome. What time does Bossman want us in the office?" Penelope said laying her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Nine. You know if we get up now, we'll have time to maybe have some fun in the shower before we head into the office?" Derek said leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Are you sure we'll have enough time?" Penelope said sitting up on his lap, and rocking her hips suggestively.

"Or we can have fun here and clean up afterwards." Derek said lifting Penelope up enough to pull the blanket out from under her and positioned himself at her entrance, lowering her onto him. Penelope moaned feeling him fill her up. Penelope started slowing rocking her hips, a little sore from their night of fun. Derek leaned forward taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Penelope started moving faster, Derek bucking under her, keeping up with her pace. Derek feeling his release fast approaching, flipped them over, and took over. He started pounding into her, Penelope was biting his shoulder, just enjoying him being in control. They both moaned each other's names upon release.

"I think every morning should start this way." Derek said laying down beside her.

"I second that. Come on we've got to get cleaned up Hot Stuff." Penelope said getting up from the bed and making her way into the bathroom putting an extra sway in her hips as she went.

"Damn Goddess, that ass, how I love that ass." Derek got up from the bed following closely behind her.

After a not so quick shower, and the most interesting attempt at getting dressed that Penelope had ever had they made it out the door, into the SUV, and on the road, miraculously on time. The ride to work consisted of listening to the radio, giggling, talking about nothing, and just enjoying each other's company. Both would agree this was the best morning they'd had in a very long time. Pulling up beside Esther, and parking Derek hopped out, made his around the SUV and helped Penelope out of the vehicle.

"Thank you my Noir Knight." Penelope said hopping out of the SUV.

"You're very welcome my Princess." Derek said wrapping his arm around her waist.

They were the last ones in the bull pen that morning, Derek walked her to her office, kissing her before making his way to his. Penelope had just fired up her babies and sat down before there was a knock on the door.

"Enter mere mortals!" Penelope said over her shoulders. J.J. and Emily came walking in with big smiles.

"So?" J.J. and Emily said at the same time.

"Yes?" Penelope said trying to play coy, she completely failed a big smile forming on her face.

"Come on Garcie!" J.J. said sitting on the couch in her office.

"Spill PG!" Emily said sitting next to J.J., closer to Penelope.

"There are no words. It was better than I could have ever imagined." Penelope said with a happy sigh. She leaned her head back and just smiled, unfortunately that revealed the two hickeys on the side of her neck.

"Damn PG!" Emily said laughing.

"What?" Penelope asked confused.

"I didn't know Derek belonged to the vampire club." J.J. said trying to conceal a laugh.

"Oh! Um. So anyways. We're going to look at houses after were done with the paperwork. Derek has three ready for us to pick from." Penelope said trying to change the subject. After a bit more girl talk J.J. and Emily went back to the bull pen to finish their paperwork. Penelope finished logging all of the files from the case she needed to, and shut down her babies. Pulling out her laptop, and sitting on the couch in her office she started looking at the files on the houses Derek and she were going to look at this afternoon. They were all spacious, beautiful, and in great neighborhoods. All of the houses had their appliances updated, and the walls and floors redone. They were all perfect, she didn't know how they were going pick one. Getting frustrated she closed her laptop.

"What's wrong Angel?" Derek said walking into her office. Penelope jumped.

"I was looking at the houses, I just don't know how to decide which one is for us." Penelope said putting her laptop in her bag.

"We'll know, I think when we see it we'll just know it's the one for us." Derek said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"You're right Hot Stuff." Penelope said leaning her head on his shoulder. "How's the paperwork coming?"

"Were all done, we're just waiting to see how long Strauss is going to give us off. You want to head down to the bull pen? The team wants to have lunch together with Mama and the boys, and then you and I can go look at the houses, sound good?" Derek asked, standing up and holding out his plan.

"Sounds like a plan my Chocolate Drop." Penelope said grabbing his hand and standing up with him.

Everyone was sitting in the bull pen just enjoying have time to be family, not coworkers. Penelope, J.J., Emily and Reid were talking about proper way to pack and move. Derek, Hotch and Rossi were discussing the hopeful trip to Rossi's home in Hawaii, the next time they got more than a few days off. Finally Hotch's phone went off with the call they were all expecting.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, I understand."

"Thank you." Hotch ended the call. "Okay we have a week off to enjoy ourselves the best we can, while on standby. It's official for us to be able to get a real vacation were going to have to either catch a terrible case or I'm going to have schedule us all to be off at the same time again." Hotch said as everyone started making their way into the elevator.

"Or you could just let Kitten dig into Strauss' past with a little help from me and we could probably get a few weeks off." Rossi said gesturing between himself and Penelope.

"I like that idea!" Penelope said laughing.

"Oh no Momma, I already told you no digging into superiors' pasts for blackmail material, I don't want to be visiting you behind glass." Derek said pulling her into his arms kissing her forehead.

"Fine." Penelope said with mock annoyance.

"No we'll handle this the proper way, if we don't catch a major case with in the next two weeks I'll put in for us some time off. I'll have to explain to Strauss that it'll have to be a real vacation, off call." Hotch said as everyone got off the elevator and made their way to their vehicles.

After a great lunch with the family Derek and Penelope made their way to the first house.

It was a beautiful two story red brick house, with gray shutters. It had four bedrooms, a spacious living room, and an okay sized kitchen with a breakfast nook. It was cute, but neither Penelope nor Derek really fell in love with the house.

The second house was almost like a farm house, it had five bedrooms, an office, a large kitchen, a beautiful dining room, and a pretty good sized back yard. It was nice, but once again neither of them were really feeling it. Penelope was getting discouraged, but Derek was still holding hope that the last house was the one.

They arrived at the third house, and Penelope was instantly enamored. It was a large almost Victorian style home. It was a gray blue color with a wraparound porch, it had six bedrooms, and the attic converted into a room as well. The kitchen was huge and beautiful, it had an island with a bar, a breakfast nook and dining room. Penelope was so excited, she could see her and Derek living here, raising a family, having family dinners, and celebrating holidays.

Derek was watching her face as they toured the down stairs, and with each room they walked through her face lit up, he could see how excited she was getting. He knew this was their house.

He was walking upstairs with her as she took everything in. He'd seen the house before, but seeing it now, with Penelope, it was like he was seeing their future. They walked through the bedrooms, looking at each one. He remembered how the master bedroom had incredible view so he walked her over to the big bay window to look outside. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So is this our house Angel?" Derek asked kissing her neck.

"No." Penelope said turning in his arms. "This is our home." Derek smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"Really Angel?" Derek said breaking the kiss.

"Really Handsome." Penelope with a wide smile.

As the week progressed the team got Derek moved out of his apartment, Penelope moved out of her apartment, and the two of them and Clooney moved into their new home. As they unpacked and set up the house, and some newer furniture was delivered (a new bed mainly), the kids and Clooney enjoyed the backyard. Derek Hotch and Rossi had even set up a play set outside for the kids. Finally after four days of moving, and setting up the team celebrated the new house with a family barbecue.

Everyone was having a great time, the men were gathered around the barbecue pit, and the girls with the kids pushing the on the swings and talking.

"So does she know when we went and picked up the bed you bought a ring?" Reid asked.

"Nope, but she will soon." Derek said smiling.

"You're going to ask soon?" Rossi said taking a drink of his wine.

"Yeah I'm thinking maybe tonight. I don't really know, I just know I want to soon." Derek said flipping one of the burgers.

"It'll hit you, you'll know when. I carried Emily's engagement ring with me everywhere, and then finally it just hit me when we were sitting on the patio talking. I just knew." Hotch said looking over at his wife.

"I had everything planned to ask Bella on New Year's Eve night remember, and then on Christmas morning I just knew I wanted to ask her then with you all there." Rossi said smiling at the memory.

"I was actually just thinking that I wanted to ask Jayje to marry me and did. I didn't have the ring or anything. It just was a thought, and so I did, I've never been one for spontaneity, but I'm glad I did now. Plus then Jayje got to pick out her own ring and I didn't have to try to." Reid said looking over to see J.J. climbing onto the slide with Henry in her lap.

"Well I have the ring on me, I guess now all I have to do is wait for the moment." Derek said pulling the burgers off the grill and onto a plate. Derek looked up to see Penelope going down the slide with Jack in her lap and smiled. He knew it was going to be soon, and he knew when he asked her he was going to be the happiest man in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello Lovelies! How are you all? Me I'm super excited to be on Chapter Thirteen! Thirteen is my favourite number! So I'm loving this chapter, I hope you all do as well! I hope you all read and review because I'm definitely needing some feed back on what you all are thinking so far! Happy Reading my darlings!

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

Everyone was gathered around the large table out on the patio. Dinner was set on the table for everyone, they had all just prayed over their food, and were getting ready to enjoy a family meal.

"So before we eat, I'd like to make a toast!" Derek said standing up and holding out his beer. Everyone looked up, holding up their drinks, even Henry and Jack held up their cups of lemonade.

"A week ago today this amazing woman and I were locked in hotel room in Canada during a snow storm to work out our issues under threat of my mother." Derek paused as everyone laughed. They all knew what had happened, but still just hearing how Dave had locked them in there, and threatened to tell Fran on them was still so funny to them. "Dave, honestly I can't thank you enough! So hears to you, thank you for getting tired of our back and forth nonsense and locking us in that room! To Dave!" Derek said and threw back a drink of his beer.

"To Dave!" Everyone said laughing again.

"Well thank you, but like I said, name a grandbaby after me and we'll call it even." Dave said smiling and kissing Fran on the cheek.

"Soon my Italian Stallion, at least let us get married first." Penelope said causing a wide smile to spread across Derek's face. He knew that they'd talked about it, but hearing her talk about it so naturally, made it all the more real to him.

"Hey why do you get a grandbaby named after you?" Fran asked quirking an eyebrow and smiling at him.

"Fine if you have a boy, it has to be named after me, if it's a girl and it has to be named after me and your mother." Dave said causing everyone to laugh.

As dinner progressed everyone was laughing, having a good time, but Derek kept getting lost thinking about when to propose. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Reid asking him about his plans for the other two houses. He and J.J. were thinking about moving into a bigger place soon.

"Ooh J.J. the second house we looked at is maybe five minutes from here so you'd be right by us, and Hotch and Emily." Penelope said getting excited, dishing food on to her plate.

"Oh and that mean's you'd only be fifteen minutes from us too." Fran said smiling taking a bite of her potato salad.

"That would be great honestly." J.J. said thinking about how nice it would be to be out of that apartment. She looked over at Henry throwing pieces of his hot dog to Clooney.

"Well if you want I can take you by it tomorrow." Derek offered, building his hamburger.

"Yeah that should be good." J.J. said looking to Reid for confirmation.

Soon everyone broke into separate conversations. Penelope, J.J., Emily and Fran were talking about the kid's soccer games, and the t-shirts Emily had asked about in Canada. Reid was explaining to the rest of the men about how fire pits were originally created, and how they have progressed over the years to the modern one that they had built in the yard.

"Aunty Penny, can I have some more lemonade?" Jack asked shaking his cup.

"Me too! Me too!" Henry said holding his up.

"Of course my Love Bugs, you want to help Aunty, so I can bring the lemonade out here to the table?" Penelope got nods from the children and they all got up to make their way into the kitchen. Once they were out of ear shot Fran smiled at Derek.

"Okay son, I've heard you mention marriage, and earlier I heard Penelope mention marriage. So did I miss something?" Fran asked sipping on her wine.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me Mama, I have the ring and everything, I just, I don't know when." Derek said looking to the patio door to keep an eye out for Penelope, this was not how he wanted her to find out.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Baby Boy!" Fran said getting up and hugging Derek, and kissing him on the cheek. Just then Penelope Jack and Henry came walking back outside. Penelope with a pitcher of lemonade and the boys with their cups.

"Did I miss something?" Penelope asked sitting the pitcher on the table.

"No honey, I'm just so happy that you two are finally together and building a life together." Fran said moving to hug Penelope too.

"Awh I'm happy too Mama." Penelope said hugging her back before taking her seat next to Derek.

Eventually everyone finished their dinner, and helped with the cleanup process. Once everything was done everyone was slowly started making their way back outside to the fire pit that was now lit. The radio was playing in the background, Jack was sitting in Emily's lap, Henry in J.J.'s, and Reid and Hotch were roasting marsh mellows for s'mores. Fran and Penelope were inside making coffee, and hot chocolate for everyone. Dave and Derek were setting up the candles that were supposed to ward off mosquitos.

"Still haven't decided have you?" Dave asked lighting another candle.

"No." Derek said shaking his head.

"You're over thinking it. It's like I said earlier, don't think just wait for the feeling." Dave said moving to light the last candle.

"You're right." Derek said walking back to the fire pit with Dave.

"You know what made me realize Christmas morning was the perfect moment to propose to your mom?" Dave said taking a seat and grabbing a skewer with marsh mellows on it to roast.

"No what?" Derek asked picking up a skewer and adding marsh mellows on to it.

"When I looked at all of us together that morning, I realized I hadn't actually been that happy in a long time. That's how I knew it was the perfect moment, and that I didn't need some big romantic grand gesture to propose." Dave said looking up from the fire.

"Derek are you going to ask Garcie to marry you tonight?" J.J. asked smiling big.

"Yeah I think I'm going to." Derek said returning her smile.

"Oh that's so sweet. If you do it while were here I have to get a picture, PG would love having a picture of it." Emily said pulling out her phone to check the battery life.

"Well I haven't decided when. I just know I want to tonight. You know it's our first night officially in the house, it's our beginning. I want it to happen tonight." Derek said feeling the ring in his pocket.

"Be spontaneous like Spence was. He just asked mid conversation. We were talking about what to eat for dinner and he just said 'hey do you want to get married?'" J.J. said and kissed Henry on the forehead.

"Or you can do it how Aaron did." Emily said looking over to her husband.

"I don't think he wants to do that." Hotch said with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" Derek asked looking between the two.

"He picked a fight with me about something stupid, and when I got so mad at him I was just going to go inside and go to bed, he just smiled at me and asked me to marry him." Emily said with a slight blush.

"Really man?" Derek asked looking him with the raised eyebrow.

"It worked didn't it?" Hotch said with a slight chuckle.

Just then Penelope and Fran came walking out each holding a tray, one with coffee and cups the other with hot chocolate and cups. J.J. and Emily got up to help them start dishing out the drinks. Soon the marsh mellows were all roasted, and everyone started building s'mores. Mostly just making a mess. The kids had decided to go back to the play area and so the couples all started dancing around the fire pit to different songs. Derek turned up the radio when he heard his and Penelope's song **The Only One** come on. Penelope got a big smile on her face as he pulled her back into his arms to dance again. He was whispering lyrics into her ear. Just loving the feeling of her in his arms.

As song ended and the night progressed everyone was sitting around laughing about different stories from the past. The kids were sitting on the tower of the play area now, throwing pieces of graham crackers to a very happy Clooney. Derek had Penelope in his lap and looked around at his family. He loved seeing them all like this, all together, relaxed, and happy. It hadn't been like this in so long. This was how life was supposed to be Derek thought. That's when it hit him.

"Baby Girl?" Derek asked not even realizing he was interrupting her conversation with his mom.

"Yeah Hot Stuff?" Penelope said shifting to look at him, surprised by how he had just cut his mom off.

"Can I ask you a question?" Derek asked kissing her shoulder. Everyone's conversations stopped, and they all knew what was about to happen. J.J. and Emily pulled out their phones getting ready.

"Of course." Penelope said shifting a bit more in his lap so she could really see him.

"You know all night, well all day really, I've been trying to think of a way to ask you to marry. I never thought it'd be hard, but no moment seemed right all day. You and I aren't the normal couple. We never do anything the right way, and I think that's why I couldn't just pick a moment, and say 'yes this is the moment I want to ask'." Derek motioned for her to stand up, she did so without even thinking, and Derek got down on one knee in front of her.

"Derek?" Penelope asked tears coming into her eyes.

"Penelope Marie Garcia, I love you more than anything or anyone, you are my world, my life, my god given solace, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've been thinking all day of how to do this, and I can't think of a better way than in our home, with our crazy family. Baby Girl, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Derek asked pulling out the ring box and opening it up for her.

"Yes! Oh my god a million times yes!" Penelope said as tears ran down her face, and she nodded. Flashes from their pones went off from their phones and everyone cheered, as Derek slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and pulled her into his arms kissing her. Spinning them around as their family stood around them cheering. He finally stopped and stood her there in front of him. Everyone came over, hugging and congratulating them both.

They sat back in the chair, Penelope in Derek's lap. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her temple, as they sat there. Just holding each other. Listening to the idle chit chat of their family.

"What's going through that beautiful mind of yours my love?" Derek leaned in and whispered in Penelope's ear. Trying not to interrupt everyone else's conversations.

"Were getting married." Penelope whispered back. Derek kissed her deeply this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Okay so I hope you all love this chapter! A special thanks to **Jenny Crum** for helping me find my inspiration today! Please always Read and Review

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! I love getting them, they are definitely my inspiration to write!

 **Chapter Fourteen:**

It had been two weeks since they had gone back to normal life after that magical week off. It really hadn't been easy for any of them. Especially when first thing Monday morning they had been called away on a case on the opposite side of the country. Her team of crime fighters were in California, dealing with an Unsub that was kidnaping women and killing them after two days. They had eight victims already when they had left, and since they'd been gone six more women had been killed.

The team was at a total loss, it seemed every time they were making some kind of headway in the case the Unsub changed something about his M.O. They were starting to think that maybe they had a leak in the police department, but Penelope had ran every employee of the police station's information and everyone was all clear. She had been running searches for days trying to help her team, but it she continuously came back with nothing. Whoever this sick bastard was he needed to be caught and soon. And not just because she wanted her family to come home.

Penelope was shutting her babies down, and heading to dinner over at Fran's. She was running late from waiting for the last search to come in. It had been a long day, and Penelope was seriously ready for it to be over so she could just go home and talk to Derek about something other than searches and play with her Godsons. She had just walked out the door of her lair when her phone went off.

"If you are not my wonderful fiancé or my amazing soon to be mother in law, I'm sorry, but I cannot help you right now!" Penelope said slightly agitated as she started towards the elevator trying to hold her phone up with her shoulder while she put her laptop in her bag.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm your fiancé then isn't it?" Derek's voice came through the phone and Penelope instantly smiled.

"Yes it is. How is my Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked.

"I'd be better if I was coming home to you." Penelope's smile faltered a little bit.

"Any chance you caught a break in the case and are calling to tell me you're on your way home?" Penelope asked as she pushed the button for the ground floor.

"Unfortunately Baby Girl it's still the same. No breaks." She heard Derek sigh.

"I'm sorry Angel Fish. I was hoping one of the background checks would come back with something, but they were all clean." Penelope said as she fired up Esther.

"It's not your fault Goddess. So where are you off to?" Derek asked as he laid back on his bed in the hotel room.

"I'm heading to Mama's to have a very late dinner with her and the boys. When I talked to her earlier she said I was going to be grounded if I didn't come eat dinner with her. Apparently sandwiches from the deli across the street, and leftover pizza is not okay for me to be eating every day." Penelope said sighing as she came to a stop at a red light.

"Well if you keep being bad when I get home I'm going to have to spank you." Derek said in his low breathy voice.

"Promises, promises my Chocolate God." Penelope said teasingly as she started back down the road.

"Oh Sweetness this is a promise I intend to keep." Derek said with a laugh.

"I hope you do. Two weeks without you is not working for me Hot Stuff. I'm about to head to California and catch this SOB myself just so you can come home." Penelope said as she continued down the familiar streets.

"I know Baby Girl. Trust me I know. Hopefully after some actual sleep we'll be able to look at this with some fresh eyes." Derek said shifting to get comfortable on the bed.

"You know we've only been sharing a bed for a little over a week, but I already find it hard to sleep without you." Penelope said pulling onto Fran's street.

"Is this your way of telling me you've been letting Clooney sleep on the bed?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Penelope said laughing. He'd so caught her.

"You are so getting punished when I get home Goddess." Derek said laughing. The mood was soon broken by someone knocking on the door. He groaned.

"Ordering late night entertainment Hot Stuff." Penelope asked causing Derek to chuckle.

"Trust me Angel you're the only night time entertainment I want." Derek said as he opened the door. He saw Dave standing there looking just as exhausted as he felt. Penelope heard them through the phone. There was another victim.

"I've got to go Baby." Derek said walking back into the room to put his shoes back on.

"I know Hot Stuff. Let the team know I have my laptop with me, I'm pulling up to Mama's I'll set it up when I get inside. I love you. Be safe." Penelope said slightly defeated.

"Always Baby Girl. I love you." Derek said hanging up.

Penelope got out of the car and made her way inside. Immediately being greeted by Henry and Jack.

"Aunty Penny you're here!" Henry said jumping up and down in front of her.

"You took forever Aunty Penny!" Jack said hands on his hips.

"I know boys I'm sorry. Aunty was trying to help your Mommies and Daddies catch the bad guys." Penelope said kneeling in front of them to give them hugs.

Penelope and the boys made their way into the kitchen so she could greet Fran.

"There you are." Fran said coming over to give her a hug.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry, and just as I was pulling up the team was notified of another V-I-C-T-I-M." Penelope spelled out the last word so the boys couldn't understand.

"I know, I was just on the phone with Dave when he was told." Fran said heading back over to the oven where the food was staying warm to make everyone a plate.

"I'm going to set my laptop up here just in case they need something." Penelope explained as she started unloading the computer.

"Aunty I thought you were going to play with us!" Henry said pouting.

"I am my love bugs. I promise." Penelope said turning to him.

"Promise?" Jack said looking at her skeptically.

"I promise." Penelope said smiling to them.

"No you has to pinky promise." Jack said holding out his pinky.

"Yeah only pinky promises are real." Henry said mimicking Jack's actions and holding his pinky out too.

"Oh I'm sorry, of course I pinky promise." Penelope said kneeling down and holding out both pinkies to the boys. They linked her pinkies with hers, and swung them back and forth.

After everyone had eaten dinner Penelope bathed Jack and Henry while Fran cleaned the kitchen up. As she was helping them get dressed Fran joined them.

"Can we build a fork?" Henry asked as he pulled his shirt on.

"Yeah a fork! Please Aunty!" Jack said jumping up and down as Fran tried to towel dry his hair.

"A fort?" Penelope asked, looking to Fran to make sure it was okay with her.

"I think that would be fun." Fran said smiling.

Fran and Penelope started gathering up the extra pillows and blankets. They used the top of the boy's bunk beds, and the top of the shelf to secure the hanging blanket. Adding some pillows, blankets and stuffed animals they completed the fort. The boys, Fran and Penelope all crawled inside.

"Aunty this fork is so cool!" Henry said.

"Nana can we keep the fork til Papa comes home. I wanna show him?" Jack asked giving her the puppy eyes.

"Yeah please Nana?" Henry chimed in.

"We'll see boys. How about we read you a story now?" Fran asked seeing the boys starting to yawn. They both nodded, so Fran crawled out of the fort and got the big Dr. Seuss story book. She handed it to Penelope as she crawled back in. The boys laid down and got comfortable while Penelope found their favourite story.

"Green Eggs and Ham, by Dr. Seuss. I am Sam, Sam I am." Penelope started.

After Green Eggs and Ham, and One Fish Two Fish, the boys were fast asleep. Fran and Penelope had kissed their foreheads, crawled out of the fort, and were carefully sneaking out of the room.

"You're so good with them." Fran said smiling as she and Penelope made their way down the stairs.

"It's easy with them, they're amazing kids." Penelope said making her way to the couch to take a seat.

"I think you're just good with kids." Fran said sitting across from her. They were broken out of their thoughts by Penelope's cell phone going off.

"Speak lovelies." Penelope said answering her phone.

"Baby Girl we have a lead. The victim had traces of chemicals on her clothing. Jayje is sending you the list, can you check these with possible jobs the Unsub could have." Derek's tired voice came through the phone. Penelope got up and made her way to her laptop, Fran following her.

"Of course my love. I'll start now, and call you back." Penelope said firing up her laptop and starting her searches.

"Thanks Baby Girl." Derek said hanging up.

"These are all cleaning supplies." Penelope said looking over the list.

"These were the chemicals the janitors would use to clean the rooms with when I was a nurse." Fran said looking over her shoulder.

"Ohmygod! Fran you're a genius!" Penelope said as she continued typing. About half an hour later Penelope let out a squeal.

"I found it! I found the link!" Penelope said excited before picking her phone back up and calling Derek back.

"Yes Baby Girl." Derek said answering.

"Okay so your mom is a genius. The chemicals are all found in basic cleaning supplies that janitors use. The exact same janitors that clean the police stations, and before you ask, I did check, and the police station uses an independent company to come in and clean the building, and three of the janitors on pay role have records. Oh and I've already sent those names and current addresses to your phones." Penelope said with a wide smile.

"Baby Girl you are so amazing." Derek said before hanging up.

"Did we help?" Fran asked sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I think we did." Penelope said smiling.

 **Fort Bragg, California with Our Team of Super Heroes:**

The team had taken the names Penelope had given them and did some digging. Of the three names they were given only one fit the profile. Andrew Jones fit it to the t. His fiancé had just left him for another man. The man happened to be his best friend. He had past issues of violence in his relationships, one of his exes even had a restraining order against him. They were all on their way to his house. Reid, Morgan, and Dave were in one SUV, J.J. Emily and Hotch in the other.

"Okay. When we get there, Emily, Reid and Morgan around back, Dave, J.J. and I will take the front." Hotch said over the radio.

"Got it." Dave said over the radio.

As they pulled up to the house, everyone made their way to their positions. They found the Unsub in the back room, with his next victim. He had her tied to a chair. Gun to her head. Reid had tried talking him down. He wasn't budging. Dave a clear shot to the back of his leg and took it. Causing him to fall, as he fell he fired the gun. The bullet travelled and hit its planned target.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello to my amazing loyal readers! I'm sorry I'm super crazy late on the update on this wonderful weekend! I wasn't home with my laptop last night, but I've been working on this one for awhile today and I hope you LOVE IT! I could really use some oh so amazing reviews from you guys so if you would please please please be an amazing reader and review! I have so much love for you guys! And a HUGE THANK YOU to all of those of you who have reviewed and continue to review! So without further ado...

HERES CHAPTER FIFTEEN!

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

Penelope was fast asleep in one of the many guest room at Fran's. She hadn't felt like going home to an empty house, so she called the dog sitter, and collected her go bag from the car. Her cell phone ringing woke her up. She jumped, and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. The only people who'd call her this late was the team or Derek.

"Hello?" Penelope answered sitting up and putting on her glasses.

"Hey Baby Girl it's me, I'm sorry to wake you up like this Sweetness." Derek's voice was tight as it came through the phone.

"No, it's fine Hot Stuff. Is everything okay?" Penelope could tell something was wrong.

"Baby Girl. Please what I'm going to say is going to upset you, but please before you freak out let me finish okay." Derek said knowing how well this was going to go over.

"Okay." Penelope said taking a deep breath.

"The Unsub. He shot Reid." He heard Penelope take in a sharp breath, but she didn't say anything so he continued. "It hit him in the shoulder. He's in surgery, he's going to be fine, it's lodged in his clavicle, but they're removing the bullet now." Derek explained quickly, knowing she would be panicking internally.

"Oh my god. You're sure he's okay right? Is Jayje okay? How'd he get shot? Everyone else is okay right?" Penelope's mind was working a million miles a minute.

"Everyone else is fine Baby I promise. Reid's going to be fine Baby Girl I promise. Jayje is dealing, not well, but that's to be expected. Mostly she's doing what the rest of us are, and just waiting to hear how he is, and praying. I promise I'll tell you the whole story when we get home." Derek said sighing. He knew that that's not what she wanted to hear, but he didn't want to explain everything over the phone. Mostly right now he wanted to hold her.

"No. No I'm not waiting for you to come home. I'll fly out there." Penelope said getting up to grab her laptop.

"Baby Girl as much as I want you here, you know you can't fly out here right now, Strauss won't let you leave that easily." Derek sighed. He really did want her here with him right now.

"Trust me. I know exactly how to do handle this. By tomorrow afternoon I will be there. Don't even try to talk me out of it." Penelope said turning on her laptop.

"Baby Girl-" Derek started, but Penelope cut him off.

"Derek, no. The man who is like my brother has been shot, his wife the woman who is like my sister is having to deal with this, I haven't seen my sexy soon to be husband or most of my family in almost three weeks, and I know exactly how to handle this for me to able to be there, without getting into trouble. You're not talking me out of this okay?" Penelope said as she furiously typed away.

"Okay Baby Girl, if you're sure." Derek relented. He knew there was no talking her out of this one.

"I am Hot Stuff. Now give J.J. and Boy Genius my love, everyone else as well, and let me know as soon as you know anything okay?" Penelope said as she continued typing.

"Of course Angel, get some rest okay?" Derek said. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well since this case started.

"I'll try. I love you Hot Stuff." Penelope said smiling.

"I love you too Baby Girl." Derek said as he hung up.

Penelope put her phone back on the charger, and continued typing away. She was sending an official request to Strauss to allow her to fly to Fort Bragg and have her assist the team in filling out the reports and logging their case files 'while it was fresh on their minds' to appeal to Strauss' need for everything to be official. She knew with all the heat the BAU had been under lately Strauss' wouldn't want to wait until the team was back to write up their case files. After she finished the request, she knew there was no way she could lay down just yet. Deciding to go make some tea she quietly exited her room, and made her way down to the kitchen. She heard someone as she approached the kitchen.

"I love you too Dave. Give everyone my love, and tell Jennifer I'm praying for her and Spencer." Penelope heard Fran say.

"Hey Mama." Penelope said as she walked in. Fran jumped a little bit.

"Oh hey Sweetie. Did Derek call you?" Fran asked as she turned around.

"Yeah he did. I'm so worried about Reid." Penelope said sitting down at the island.

"I know I am too. How did Derek sound? I know Dave sounded so exhausted." Fran said as she moved about the kitchen gathering the kettle and tea bags.

"He seems exhausted too. I sent in a request to fly out there tomorrow morning. I just have to check in with Strauss when I go in, in the morning." Penelope said getting up to grab the cups.

"Do you think she'll approve it? I've heard about how difficult she tries to make everything. I remember when Dave and I got married she tried to transfer Derek back to the bomb squad." Fran asked pouring the water in the cups.

"Trust me I remember that. Derek had to stop me from wiping her off the grid. I think she'll approve my request. I made it strictly business. I told her how it would benefit the team best if I flew out there and assisted them in completing the case files while everything is still on their minds. That way I can fly out there, type everything up for them, log all of the case files, and I can be there for everyone." Penelope said dunking the tea bag in the cup.

"I think that would be great. I just pray she'll approve it." Fran said getting up to grab the sugar.

"She really has no choice." Penelope said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Fran asked, handing her the sugar.

"Well when I emailed in the request form I C.C.'d the director in it." Penelope said taking a sip of her tea.

"Really? Why?" Fran asked in confusion.

"Well lately they've been complaining about how were not going strictly by the book. Well if I'm flying out there to help them complete the files, log all the files, and make sure everything is finished with the case then they have nothing to complain about. I mean I'm making sure it's strictly by the book while everything is still fresh in their heads. That way it's also can't be said that thing's got mixed up or forgotten since it took them a bit to write up the files. And who else better to do so than the person who handles all the finished case files anyway? I mean honestly I really feel like this will work, and if not then I have other ways." Penelope said with a yawn.

"I don't think I want to know." Fran said with a small laugh.

"Nope probably not Mama. I think I'm going to head up to bed. I want to try to be out the door by seven, so I can get there when Strauss does." Penelope said finishing off her tea.

"Okay Honey. I'll see you in the morning. Call me when you find out okay?" Fran said coming around the island to hug her.

"Of course Mama. Get some rest too okay?" Penelope said hugging her back.

"I'll try. It's hard to sleep without Dave." Fran said putting her cup in the sink.

"I know what you mean." Penelope said putting hers in the sink as well.

Soon Penelope was back up in bed and asleep. It was a restless night though. When Derek called at four to tell her Reid was out of surgery and doing well she decided to get up and start the day. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to bed now. After showering and getting ready she made her way down stairs to see Fran up and making breakfast for them all. She'd heard from Dave around the same time Derek had called Penelope. After breakfast with the boys and sticky syrup kisses she was out the door and making her way to the office. She was determined to make Strauss agree. Arriving just before eight she quickly walked in, grabbed her coffee and made her way to Strauss' office. Walking in she was just in time to see Strauss walking in as well.

"Miss Garcia, you're hear rather early." Strauss said unlocking her office door.

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering if you had a chance to look over my request." Penelope said hopeful.

Strauss paused for a second and said with her same stoic face that gave nothing away. "Yes I have."

"Oh wonderful ma'am." Penelope said giving her a polite smile, hoping for a response.

Strauss said nothing as she walked in her office. Penelope followed closely behind her. She waited a few moments for a response.

"Ma'am may I ask you about your decision?" Penelope asked when she still didn't get a response.

"Take a seat Miss Garcia." Strauss said sitting behind her desk.

"Yes Ma'am." Penelope said cautiously as she took a seat in the available chair.

"Miss Garcia, do you think I'm ignorant?" Strauss said sipping her coffee.

"No Ma'am of course not." Penelope said confused.

"Good answer. Then I have to ask. Why would you C.C. the Director of the FBI in your request to me?" Strauss asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Ma'am that was not my intention. I wasn't sure if you would be able to approve my request or if I needed to send it to him directly. And with everything taking place at such a late hour that thought did not occur to be until after I had drew up the official request. So to cover all of my bases I thought it would be a good idea to C.C. him on it as well. I'm sorry if my intentions did not seem honorable. My only thought was to help with the current situation." Penelope said trying to keep her sentences polite, and professional.

"Well in future situations please know that I will be able to approve all requests." Strauss said with an exasperated tone.

"Yes Ma'am of course." Penelope said politely.

"Good." Strauss said again, then began to look down at the paperwork on her desk. Penelope waited a few minutes. She hadn't said one way or the other about her decision.

"Miss Garcia, what are you still sitting there for? I do believe you have things to do before the jet picks you up." Strauss said without looking up.

"Oh yes Ma'am of course. When will the jet be here Ma'am?" Penelope asked cautiously.

"It should be at the air strip just after ten. The pilot is expecting you by ten thirty." Strauss said finally looking up slightly annoyed.

"Got it! I'll be ready! Thank you ma'am!" Penelope said hurriedly walking out of the office.

She had less than two hours. Quickly making her way back to her office, she gathered both of her work laptops, and all of the necessary files. Penelope made her way down to the elevator and out to the parking garage so she could go home and swap the clothes out of her go bag for some fresh ones. On the way she figured she needed to call Fran and Derek.

"Baby Girl, how is my brilliant sexy soon to be wifey?" Derek said in his low sexy voice.

"Very happy since at ten thirty I'll be hopping on a jet and making my way to California to see my Chocolate God of a fiancé!" Penelope said happily as she pulled out on the road making her way to her house.

"Really?" Derek said getting excited.

"Of course! I told you last night that I would have it all worked out. Did you really doubt the All Knowing Oracle?" Penelope said in mock hurt driving down the familiar path to her house.

"No of course not Baby. I just didn't think Strauss' would be so gracious. Wait Penelope you didn't do something bad did you?" Derek said thinking about what could possibly make Strauss let her fly out here.

"If I did will you spank me when I get there?" Penelope said in her breathy voice, as she turned on to their street.

"Oh you know I will. As soon as I can get you alone Goddess." Derek said smiling.

"Good, I'm going to hold you to that, and no I didn't do anything bad, even though now I wish I had. I'll explain it all when I get there I promise. Unfortunately Hot Stuff, I have to go and pack me a fresh go bag, and call Mom before I head to the air strip. Do you need anything from home my love?" Penelope asked parking Esther.

"Just you Baby Girl." Derek said smiling.

"Awh I love you! I'll see you soon!" Penelope said unlocking her door.

"I love you too Sweetness. Text me when you're about to land and I'll come pick you up." Derek said.

"Of course Angel Fish!" Penelope said hanging up and quickly dialing Fran's number. After a quick chat, and promises to call her when I got there with updates, she quickly packed her a new go bag and made her way back to Esther. Penelope made it to the air strip with no problems, boarding the jet she pulled out a copy of Shirley **(a book that follows Jane Eyre)** , but before she could even read a page she had fallen asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for missing a day of update darlings! First time for everything I guess! It (prayfully) won't happen again! So this chapter is hopefully going to make you all happy! At least I hope so! Oh by the way! I have a few idea's for the next chapter and I would absolutely love input! So as not to spoil this chapter I'll put the two questions I have at the end of the chapter! Love to all of those who read, review, follow, and favourite my story because on a real level it makes me oh so happy! Thank you all!

 **Chapter Sixteen:**

Penelope was woken up a short while later by the copilot letting her know that they would be landing shortly. She thanked him and sent Derek a quick text letting him know she was about to land. Readying herself for the landing she slipped her unread book back in her purse, and tried to straighten her and hair and makeup. When the plane finally did land she made her way off, collecting her bags as she went.

"Now you know I'd never let a beautiful Goddess such as yourself carry those." She turned and saw Derek standing there smiling at her.

"Hot Stuff!" She sat her bags down practically ran over to him. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"Baby Girl! Three weeks was way too long!" Derek said before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

When they finally broke apart he went and collected her bags and led her out to the SUV.

"So are you going to tell me how you managed this Goddess?" Derek asked kissing her hand.

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospital. It's not a big deal I promise. How's Reid?" Penelope asked as they stopped at a red light.

"He's good. When I left to come get you he was eating, and talking to everyone. The surgery was pretty basic." Derek said as he eased off the break and making his way back down the street.

"Good. So how did he get shot?" Penelope asked. This is what she'd been wondering since his call last night.

"Well when we found the Unsub with the information you gave us he was holding another victim. He was holding her in the dining room of the house, there was two entrances into the room so Reid, Emily and I went in the one that he could see us right off the bat, and Hotch Dave and Jayje went in the other. Well Reid tried talking him down, while Hotch J.J. and Dave came in quietly. He noticed Hotch and Jayje quickly, but the angle he was at he couldn't see Dave. Dave having the upper hand noticed he had a shot to take him down, and after confirming with Hotch he took it." Derek said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and began looking for a spot.

"He killed him? If he killed him how did he shoot Reid?" Penelope asked confused.

"Oh he didn't kill him. He shot him in the back of the leg, and as he was going down he shot Reid." Derek said parking the car.

"How bad does Dave feel?" Penelope asked knowing Dave had to be beating himself up over this.

"Pretty bad. He feels like it's his fault." Derek said as he hopped out and made his way around to Penelope's side of the vehicle to help her out and grab her laptop bags.

"I bet he does. It's not his fault though he needs to understand that." Penelope said handing him her two laptop bags, and climbing out the huge SUV. Before heading inside he pulled her into another breath taking kiss.

"God I've missed being able to do that over the last nineteen days." Derek said resting his forehead against hers.

"Awh Hot Stuff you kept count?" Penelope said smiling wide.

"Yeah I did." Derek said lightly blushing. Penelope kissed him again.

"Come on you, let's go see everyone." Derek said holding her hand and leading her inside. They made their way down the halls and soon saw Hotch outside in the hall on the phone. He smiled when he saw them coming towards him.

"Yes Ma'am I understand that. I'm just asking you to consider it, and get back to me. Well of course I understand that it's not a normal request, but I think under the circumstances you could at least consider it. - Thank you. - Yes she just arrived. I will get with her after she gets settled in and file a formal request. – No Ma'am, I assure you we won't be C. the Director in the request. - Yes Ma'am I will check in later." Hotch finally hung up the phone and turned to them.

"Hello Bossman." Penelope said smiling at him.

"Good to see you Garcia. So what's this about C. the Director?" Hotch asked jumping directly to the point.

"Let's go say hi to everyone and I'll explain." Penelope said quickly moving into the room. Everyone was happy to see her, as she came in. She made her way around the room hugging everyone, careful when she leaned down and hugged Reid.

"You definitely look like you're doing good Boy Genius." Penelope said smiling as she took a seat near him.

"I am. This is definitely not as bad as being tortured." Reid said smiling.

"That's good to hear." Penelope said laughing.

"PG how'd you get Strauss' to agree to you coming out here?" Emily asked the question that was on everyone's minds, getting several nods.

"I simply made a formal request saying I thought I could be of help with filling out the case reports, and filing everything, you know closing the case." Penelope said leaving out the other part.

"And?" Derek said knowing there was more.

"And to make sure there was no way she could say no, I kind of, C.C.'d the director in the request form." Penelope said quickly. Everyone started laughing.

"So that's what she was referring to." Hotch said smiling.

"Good job Kitten." Dave said smiling.

"Baby Girl, you're definitely getting spanked for that one." Derek whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"So how mad is she?" Penelope asked turning to Hotch.

"She seemed annoyed, but she should be fine." Hotch said taking a seat next to his wife.

They spent the rest of the afternoon just enjoying being together. Penelope had them all in tears from laughing at the story of Henry and Jack and their 'fork'. Everyone briefly took a break from reminiscing to get food when the doctors came in to check on Reid, and have the nurse clean his bandages.

While Emily, Morgan, and Dave went to get the food for everyone, J.J. stayed with Reid, and Penelope was working on Hotch's request that he still hadn't explained. They were sitting in the private waiting area Penelope balancing her laptop in her lap with Hotch standing behind her watching her type.

"Boss man do you think she'll actually approve this?" Penelope asked as she typed away.

"I hope so. With everything that happened on this case I really think we need this. This has been one of our more challenging cases. Reid got shot, and we've been away from home for going on three weeks. The Unsub was spying on us and using the information we collected to thwart our investigation. Plus Strauss has been making us check in with her before we make any move. That really delayed everything. In my honest opinion she would be putting a major strain on the team by not approving it." Hotch said reading everything over her shoulder.

"I could C.C. the director in it, like I did with my request." Penelope said looking up at him.

"No let's give her a chance to do the right thing." Hotch said giving a small smile. He really loved how mischievous she was. He viewed her as the troublesome little sister he'd never thought he wanted, but now was very happy to have.

"And if she doesn't?" Penelope said with a slightly disappointed sigh, looking back to the computer screen.

"Then I'll let you C.C. the director, and maybe even let you repeat what you did when you got us the tablets." Hotch said with a slightly bigger smile.

"REALLY?" Penelope said with an excited smile and even stopped typing this time.

"We'll see. Let's give her a real chance first though." Hotch said chuckling. Once Penelope finished up the request and sent it off they headed back into the room seeing the Doctor had left. It wasn't even five minutes before Dave, Emily and Derek joined them.

"So what did the Doctor say?" Penelope asked as she helped Emily pass out drinks.

"He said Reid should be released on Friday morning. Hopefully with minimal restriction." J.J. said taking the food from Derek and handing it to her husband.

"He said in his opinion I should only need some minimal physical therapy." Reid said trying to open his food container. J.J. looked over and assisted him. He gave her a thankful smile.

"That's great Pretty Boy. I can help you with that if you'd like?" Derek offered as he finished passing out the food.

"Yeah that'd be great." Reid smiled.

"Anything you need please do not hesitate to ask." Dave said sadly.

"Dave it's not your fault. It's Andrew Jones'." Reid said looking at Dave.

"I know, but it doesn't ease the guilt son." Dave said holding his gaze.

"Well that's irrational, and you know how I feel about irrational feelings." Reid said jokingly causing everyone to laugh. Dave actually smiled at that.

"Yes I think we all do." Dave said chuckling.

Finally when everyone was getting ready to make their way back to the hotel for the night Hotch's phone went off.

"Yes ma'am?" Hotch answered. He paused for a few minutes. "Yes Ma'am we can definitely do that." He paused again. "He will be released on Friday." He got a surprised look on his face at her next statement. "Of course, we will get right on that, first thing in the morning, and by Friday we will have everything sent to you." Hotch said giving a small smile. "Yes ma'am, no thank you. I'll speak with you tomorrow." Hotch hung up the phone and looked at the expectant faces of everyone in the room.

"We have to finish all of the paperwork and have it sent to Strauss' Friday morning." Hotch said faking a serious face. Everyone groaned.

"And why did that make you smile?" Emily asked staring at her husband confused.

"Because as soon as we turn it in on Friday morning we will start our three week vacation." Hotch said fully smiling.  
"No way?" J.J. asked smiling to Reid, who was smiling back at her.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked.

"Finally!" Emily said with a wide smile.

"Oh thank you God!" Dave said smiling.

"Damn that means no plan B." Penelope said quietly to Hotch who just laughed.

"Okay let's all call it a night and so we can get an early start tomorrow." Hotch said after a mini celebration of their good news.

The drive to the hotel was a rather happy one. Derek held Penelope's hand the whole way, pulling it up to kiss it here and there. When they arrived he got out and went around to open her door and grab her bags from her, even remembering to collect her go bag. Stepping into the elevator he dropped the bags and pulled her to him in a deep kiss. Nineteen days of longing poured into their kiss. The elevator dinging to notify them of it stopping on their floor made them jump. Derek grabbed her bags off the floor and practically dragged her to his room only stopping when they reached his door and he had to open it. When they finally did make it inside and dropped her bags again, more gently this time, and immediately pulled her to him again.

Their kisses were heated and needy. Practically ripping clothes off of each other, they made their way to the bed quickly. Derek found her breasts and started teasing the nipple with his tongue causing a soft moan from Penelope. He chuckled. God how he had missed that sound. Penelope ran her nails down his back causing a pleasing hiss from him. He continued teasing her breasts, paying attention to each one, but this time moved one of hands down to her core and started teasing her there as well.

"Derek…" Penelope groaned.

"Oh no Baby Girl, once I get inside you I know I won't be able to hold back, I want to see you cum for me first." Derek said in his breathy voice, and then lightly bit her earlobe, as he stuck one of his long fingers in her. Penelope subconsciously bucked her hips. Derek leaned down and kissed her and started speeding up his fingers. Penelope moaned into his mouth. He moved to where he was kissing and sucking on her neck, adding another finger, getting a loud moan from her as he sped up his actions. Flicking at her sensitive core with his thumb. She bucked her hips loving how he teased her.

"Derek I'm so close. Ohmygod. I'm almost there." Penelope moaned. Derek continued teasing her for a little bit longer, just loving to watch her come undone. He finally did what he knew one make her loose it and curled his fingers inside her and pressed down with his thumb.

"OHMYGODYES!" Penelope said as she lost it. She was sure the people back in Quantico heard her, but in that moment she could not even care less.

"That's my Baby Girl." Derek said leaning down and kissing her. He moved to where he was in between her legs and in positioned himself at her entrance. He deepened the kiss and thrust inside of her. He lifted her legs up to wear they were on his shoulders and plunged deeper into her. Their moans were incontrollable. Derek was moving into her fast, Penelope was trying to keep up, but was losing herself in the feeling. Derek was trying to last longer so he flipped them and let Penelope ride him. Enjoying her being on top and having more access to her. She slowly bucked her hips teasing him.

"Baby Girl keep teasing me like that and I'm going to spank you." Derek practically growled.

"What makes you think that wasn't my plan Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked as she kept her teasing pace. Derek swatted her ass just enough to sting, and to his pleasant surprise Penelope let out a soft hiss.

"Ooh does my Goddess like that?" Derek asked, and did it again. Penelope sped up her pace a bit. This time Derek lightly ran his nails down her back, not as hard she did him, but enough to get a reaction.

"Derek!" Penelope fully moaned this time and sped up. She rode him fast now, Derek bucking under her to add to the friction. Feeling his orgasm coming on he flipped them over and started pounding into her causing there moans to change to screams of ecstasy. Derek came filling her, pushing her over the edge too. Derek pulled out of her, and flipped them again to where she was laying on his chest.

"That was the most amazing-" Penelope started but was at a loss.

"Ever!" Derek said not even caring if it made sense.

"As much as I loved that can we not ever go nineteen days again?" Penelope asked cuddling up and getting comfortable.

"Never. Even though this was incredible I refuse to go this long without you again." Derek kissed her forehead and jerked the covers up over them. He saw Penelope struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep Baby Girl. We both need it." Derek said kissing her forehead again.

"I love you Hot Stuff." Penelope sleepily mumbled.

"I love you too Baby Girl." Derek said smiling.

 **A/N 2:**

 **Okay so my two questions:**

 **1:** Where should our team of amazing crime fighters go on vacation?

 **2:** Who should be surprised on this vacation?

 **(I'm not going to explain the surprise because I have multiple planned so whomever you pick it can work)**

Please comment your idea's! I would love to hear you're idea's and I promise to take them all into account, I just have so many idea's I would love the feedback to help make a decision!

Love you all!

Crisa!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, life has been a bit crazy! I hope you all love love love this chapter. I'm working on chapter eighteen and hope to have it up later tonight. If not tonight tomorrow for sure!**

 **EPIC LOVE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS TO YOU ALL FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL!**

 **Chapter Seventeen:**

The next few days flew by. Before they knew it all of the paper work had been sent in, and they had the go ahead to leave. Rossi had arranged for them all to fly out on his private plane to their destination Saturday. No one except Rossi new where they were going. All he would tell them was to pack for warm weather and bring their swim wear and passports. Everyone had been in agreement after their stint in Canada they wanted warmth and a beach, and he promised wherever they were going would have both. They all flew back home from California early Friday to pack and get ready for their fun in the sun vacation. They got back to Quantico early afternoon and went their separate ways for the night all agreeing to be ready to fly out bright and early the next morning.

As they all boarded Rossi's plane the next morning everyone seemed to be in different stages of exhaustion. Rossi forever the morning person was cheerful as ever, and excited for his surprise. He had the perfect destination planned, and couldn't wait to see their reactions.

"Good morning everyone!" Rossi said in his booming voice. He got mostly blasé responses. "Well aren't you all a bunch of balls of sunshine."

"Sorry we put Henry to bed late, and got him up extra early in hopes that he'll sleep on the plane." J.J. said as she got Henry buckled up, and Reid helped Hotch load their bags.

"We did the same with Jack. God I hope he sleeps." Emily said resting her head on the back of the seat.

"They should. That's how I would travel with the girls and Derek when they were young." Fran said getting comfortable in her seat next to Rossi.

"Good morning my lovelies!" Penelope said as she and Derek boarded the plane. She got slightly better responses than Rossi had before.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning?" J.J. said giving her a knowing smile.

"They probably had a repeat of what happened at the hotel." Emily said laughing causing Penelope's face to turn a bright red, and Derek to chuckle as he made his way to the back of the plane to load their bags.

"Hotel?" Reid asked as he passed Derek. His confused tone caused everyone to laugh.

"Nothing Boy Genius. So how yah feeling?" Penelope said diverting the question.

"I'm good. Getting better every day." Reid said as he took a seat on the other side Henry.

"So now that were all here and settled in any clues as to where we're headed?" Hotch asked as he sat down next to Jack.

"Not a one. All I'm telling you is get settled in for a decent trip. It's not too long though I promise, I know the kids couldn't handle something too long." Dave said looking over at his grandsons tired faces.

About two hours into the flight Emily, Jack, Hotch, Reid, J.J. and Henry were all fast asleep. Fran looked over at them and chuckled.

"They look all so exhausted." Dave said smiling at his wife.

"I remember so many trips like that with you and your sisters when you were all kids." Fran said looking at Derek.

"I remember, we'd always stay up late the night before talking about all the things we were going to do, and see when we got to wherever we were going." Derek said smiling at the memory.

"And then you'd all three fall asleep on the car within half an hour." Fran said looking over at them.

"So are you sure you can't give us some little hint? Please?" Penelope asked giving him her big brown eyed look.

"No Kitten. It's a surprise. Oh Tesorina you wanted to ask her about the wedding." Dave said turning to his wife, reminding her of a previous discussion.

"Oh! Yes, we were going to start getting an outline so we could start planning at dinner, but we didn't get a chance to." Fran said remembering now.

"I know I was so late, and then we were playing with the boys. Then the case, and I left the next morning. We just never got to talk about anything really." Penelope said kind of disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to plan your perfect wedding. I promise." Fran said reassuringly. "So do you have a date, or time of year in mind?" Fran asked shifting to see Penelope better.

"The sooner the better." Derek said causing them to all laugh.

"Honestly, we were so caught up in the case, I haven't had time to think about it." Penelope said with a sigh.

"No worries. We'll get it all figured out. Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?" Fran asked.

"I'd really like a small wedding, the only family I have other than you guys is my brothers, and were not close at all." Penelope said thinking about it for the first time in a while. It had been years since she spoke to any of her brothers.

"I like that idea too. I mean the only other family we have that we really talk to is Desi and Sarah and we can always fly them out. That's not a big deal." Derek said lacing his fingers through Penelope's.

"We'll that definitely makes things a lot simpler." Fran said laughing.

"If you're interested, you can always get married in my back yard." Dave suggested.

"Really?" Derek and Penelope both asked.

"Of course. I mean unless you want a church wedding, I can understand if you do, but it's an option." Dave said leaning back and wrapping his arm around Fran.

"No I love that idea! Is that okay with you Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked.

"Anything you want Baby Girl." Derek said leaning down and kissing her.

"AWH!" Fran said with a happy smile.

The rest of the team woke up soon and they spent the rest of the plan ride talking animatedly and trying to guess where they were going. It wasn't long before the pilot was asking them all to get settled back in for their landing.

"Okay come on man, were about to walk off of the plane. Where are we?" Derek asked.

"You really want to know?" Dave asked smiling at them all.

"YES!" Everyone said.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked again, Fran laughed at his antics.

"YES!" They all said again.

"I mean if you're all sure. I guess I could tell you." Dave said putting if off. They all waited.

"Dave?" Emily asked.

"Yeah?" Dave asked playing dumb.

"Where are we?!" Came everyone's response.

"Oh you want to know now?" Dave asked continuing to play dumb, and causing Fran to laugh so hard tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"YES!" Everyone practically yelled.

"We are all about to land in the beautiful San Jose Del Cabo Mexico." Dave paused taking in everyone's smiles. "When we land four cars will be waiting to take us to my house in Pueblo Bonito right on the beautiful Sunset Beach." Dave said smiling at all of them. He heard bits of their conversations all excited, the boys cheering, and then the pilot came on over the intercom saying that they could unbuckle now because they had officially landed in San Jose Del Cabo.

The ride to the house was beautiful. Penelope was convinced everything in Cabo was beautiful. The beaches were clear, it was hot, but not too terribly hot. They drove through this tunnel and when they officially arrived in Sunset Beach Penelope was in love. The sun was just then setting across the beach and she swore she'd never seen a more beautiful sight in her life.

The house they were staying in was a villa style condo. It had six huge rooms, eight bathrooms with Jacuzzi tubs, a huge kitchen with a separate dining area, and a gorgeous living room with a huge TV. The outside was just as beautiful as the inside. It had an outside sitting area with a huge four piece sectional, two huge hot tubs, a massive swimming pool, a fire pit and grilling area, and it all set on a little cliff that over looked the beach. Rossi was definitely not one to disappoint. This house was incredible.

Everyone picked rooms and went to get settled in after the tour of the house. Jack and Henry were sharing the one room with twin beds so they wouldn't get lonely at night. After they all quickly got changed they decided to go out to the pool. Emily Hotch and J.J. were in the pool with Henry and Jack, while Reid was sitting with Rossi and Fran since he couldn't swim because of his shoulder. Penelope and Derek finally made it out to the deck outside and took seats by Rossi, Fran and Reid, Derek joined in their discussion but Penelope was watching the kids in the pool. Penelope couldn't wait to start a family with Derek. She knew he would make an amazing Dad, and she wanted nothing more than to be the mother to his children.

"Aunty Penny! Come swim!" Jack yelled when he saw his favourite Aunt was outside.

"I think I'm needed Hot Stuff." Penelope said getting up and taking her swimsuit cover off. He loved her in that swimsuit. That's what took them so long to get outside to begin with. She kicked off her flip flops and got into the pool with the kids.

"She loves those boys. When we had dinner the night before she left to join you all in California, I told her she's a natural." Fran said smiling watching her soon to be daughter in law play with her grandsons.

"That she is Mama. I can't wait til we have little ones of our own." Derek said smiling as he looked at her jumping in with Jack and Henry.

"Well I'm not getting any younger, I want more grandbabies. You need to get a move on." Fran said smiling at him.

"I know Mama, but we need to get married first." Derek said shaking his and smiling. Sometimes he couldn't help but think he could have went and told her that he had a one night stand with Penelope, she was pregnant, and they were going to live together in sin and raise their child, and she probably would've been fine with it as long as she got a grandbaby from him, and he was with Penelope.

"Why don't you two get married here?" Reid asked looking at him.

"We can't do that Pretty Boy. Were all on vacation and we don't have our marriage license." Derek said, but as he started thinking about it, he started liking the idea.

"I could get that for you in no time I have a few friends that are judges here and Penelope could send them all of the required information. It really wouldn't be a problem. If it's what you want." Dave said thinking it over. He knew it could be arranged before the night was over if it's what Morgan and his Kitten wanted.

"It's a really good idea. I know it will probably be at least another six months to a year before were all off at the same time again." Derek said really thinking about it now. This was a great opportunity for them.

"And you know how busy you all are, planning a wedding won't be easy. It took us almost a year to put Aaron and Emily's together, and about half a year to get Jennifer and Spencer's ready." Fran said remembering how every time they had managed to pick something out for either wedding the whole team was called away on a case. Most of both of those weddings were planned via phone call, text or email.

"I remember. Jayje was measured for her dress while we were on a case in Arkansas and then had the measurements sent to the dress shop back home." Morgan said laughing.

"I remember. It was a miracle that dress fit her so well." Fran said laughing at the memory as well.

"Do you really think we can pull it off?" Derek asked looking at them.

"Say the word and I'll start making arrangements." Dave said pulling out his cell phone.

"Let me ask Baby Girl about it first and I'll let you know." Derek said standing up and making his way over to the pool. He took his shirt, shades, and flip flops off and jumped in. The splash made Jack and Henry both laugh.

"Hey Hot Stuff, coming to join the party?" Penelope said laughing, as he pulled her to him.

"Join the party? Baby don't you know by now I am the party?" Derek said as he pulled her into his lap on the stairs.

"Oh my bad Hot Stuff I must have forgotten." Penelope said in her cocky voice.

"I'll just have to remind you later." Derek whispered in her ear, Penelope giggled as his breath tickled her ear. They swam and played with the boys for a bit longer, before Dave let them know he was going to start dinner. Everyone started getting out and going up stairs to shower and change. Derek and Penelope climbed into the big Jacuzzi tub. Penelope sitting in Derek's lap.

"Hey Baby Girl. I had an idea." Derek said kissing her neck.

"What's that Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked turning her head to give him better access.

"Why don't we get married?" Derek asked lightly nipping at her ear.

"I thought that was the idea Angel Fish? I mean unless I misunderstood what happened when you gave me this ring." Penelope asked laughing and holding her left hand up with the ring on it.

"No Sweetness. Why don't we get married here, now, well while were here I mean?" Derek asked stopping his kisses on her neck.

"Could we? I mean, isn't there a lot of stuff we'd have to do, paperwork, blood test, you know all of those different protocols? Would it be legal? We don't even have our marriage license or anything like that." Penelope shifted so she could see his face.

"It would be legal, and Dave said he would take care of all of it. Baby if you don't want to we don't have to, I was just thinking were all here and it's a great opportunity for-" Derek was about to go over everything they'd been talking about earlier, when Penelope cut him off.

"Yes." She said smiling.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

"Yes let's get married here. It's perfect." Penelope said smiling big. Derek pulled her in for a deep kiss. Penelope turned fully around straddling his waist, Derek reached between them and put himself inside her and started to make love to her there in the Jacuzzi tub.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** **Hello my lovelies! It took me forever and a day to finish this one but it's here!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Chapter Eighteen:**

After their fun in the tub Penelope and Derek made their way down stairs to join everyone. J.J., Emily, Jack, Henry and Fran were in the living room watching WALL E, while Reid, Rossi and Hotch were in the kitchen.

"There you two are. Dave said that the men are treating us to dinner tonight." Fran said.

"I think that's my cue. I'll tell Rossi what we decided." Derek said kissing her temple and walking into the kitchen with the men.

"Decision?" Fran asked raising an eyebrow the same way Derek did.

"Um yeah. Derek and I are going to get married while were here, if you all are okay with it of course. I know were all supposed to be on vacation." Penelope said with a smile as she sat down next to Fran on the sofa.

"Really?" J.J. asked smiling.

"Oh that's a great idea." Emily said with a smile.

"I think that's a great idea." Fran said with a wide smile.

"I'm really going to need your help. I have no idea what all I need to do. Hot Stuff said that Dave was going to get all the paperwork in order, and I'd just need to send all of our info into the office." Penelope said smiling. She was so happy they were all on board with this.

They spent the next hour or so making plans to go shopping for dresses, flowers and supplies tomorrow. When Reid came and let them know dinner was ready, they all moved into the dining room. Penelope was excited and nervous. Everything seemed to be falling into place, but that made her all the more nervous that things might get messed up. She put it all out of her mind and enjoyed diner with her family. Everyone laughed as Henry and Jack tore apart their lasagna, Henry was giving Jack the meat, and Jack was giving Henry the tomatoes out of his lasagna.

"Kitten I think you turned one of my grandsons into a vegetarian." Rossi said watching Henry hand Jack more of the meat.

"My little man has good taste, he must take after his Aunty Penny." Penelope said kissing Henry on the cheek.

"You know I've noticed he's been doing that more. I can usually get him to eat chicken, fish, and bacon, but no red meat. He definitely didn't get that from me." J.J. said watching Henry pick at more of his food.

"Jack has been doing that with certain vegetables too. Brussel sprouts, asparagus, some of the more um, texture issue ones." Emily said choosing her words carefully.

"They are definitely starting to develop certain tastes. Jack has even been turning down mashed potatoes lately." Fran said remembering dinner last week.

"I remember that. Henry wanted more, but Jack didn't eat his." Penelope said as she went to get more to drink, she ruffled Jacks hair as she walked by. He smiled up at her with his sauce covered face.

After dinner Penelope helped J.J. and Emily get the boys bathed and into their pajamas, while everyone else cleaned up the kitchen. Once bath time was over and the boys they were still so exhausted so Penelope went down stairs and let the mommies and daddies read them stories and have some time together. As she came down the stairs she saw Derek and Dave in the kitchen. Dave was on the phone with someone. Fran was sitting on the sofa looking at a photo album.

"Penelope do you remember this?" Fran said looking up as she walked in the room, pointing at the second picture on the page. Penelope walked over and sat down next to her.

"Oh wow. Yeah that's when we took the boys to the zoo. That was two almost three years ago. I remember that. The boys kept making monkey noises for a week." Penelope said smiling at the picture.

"Oh I had forgotten about that." Fran said smiling.

"Remember Sea World?" Penelope said pointing to the picture two down.

"Of course. Oh they loved the dolphin show." Fran said laughing at the memories.

"That was such a great day. We all had so much fun." Penelope said smiling and turning the page.

"We'll have to take so many pictures at your wedding." Fran said looking at the book.

"I'm nervous." Penelope said giving her a weak smile.

"Oh don't be. You and Derek are made for each other. Dave is talking to his friend, Judge Crum, now." Fran said flipping through the pages.

"My Italian Stallion knows people everywhere I swear." Penelope said laughing.

"That he definitely does." Fran said laughing too. Their laughs were cut off by Dave and Derek coming in.

"So tomorrow morning if you can send copies of yours and Morgan's birth certificates and socials to Jeff's office, then by Monday afternoon if were all ready you will be Mrs. Derek Morgan Kitten." Dave said smiling.

"Really?" Penelope asked with a wide smile.

"Really Baby Girl." Derek said smiling back at her. Penelope jumped up and hugged Dave.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Penelope said hugging him. She then turned and hugged Derek.

"Anything for you two. You know how much I love you both." Dave said sitting down next to Fran on the couch.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow." Fran said smiling.

"Well you girls go have fun, we'll watch the boys." Dave said smiling.

"Oh you'll have a list too." Fran said closing the photo album. Just then Emily, Hotch, J.J. and Reid came into the living room and taking seats.

"What will we need to do tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"Wait what's going on?" Reid asked.

"Well Pretty Boy were getting married Monday." Derek said kissing Penelope on the forehead.

"Awh!" J.J. said.

"Ooh that means we have a lot of shopping to do tomorrow." Emily said.

"Well will need to decide what we all are going to wear for the wedding, and then the guys will need to go get their clothes, while we go get our dresses. Do you have any ideas on what you want to wear?" Fran said going to the shelf and getting a pen and paper.

"No I hadn't really thought of it." Penelope asked.

"Well what colors do you both like?" Fran asked. Penelope and Derek both looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay I know you're personalities are both very different, but you have to agree on some colors." Fran said smiling at them.

"I know we both like black." Derek said holding up her black painted finger nails.

"Very true Angel Fish." Penelope said smiling.

"Okay we can have the men in black dress pants, but I don't think you want us all wearing black dresses. Right?" Emily asked.

"No of course not. Ooh, turquoise, we both love turquoise." Penelope said smiling at him.

"Very true Baby Girl. I forgot about that." Derek said remembering their bedroom walls were a dark turquoise.

"So we can have the girls in turquoise dresses, the men in black dress pants, we could try to find some black accessories to go with the dresses. Do you want the men to wear turquoise shirts or white?" Fran asked making notes.

"Uh Hot Stuff? Penelope asked looking to him for input. Derek looked at the other guys.

"Um why don't we just go with the white dress shirts and vests, no jackets?" Derek said looking to the other guys for confirmation. They nodded in agreement.

"I really like that idea Hot Stuff." Penelope said smiling.

"Why thank you Goddess." Derek said kissing her lightly.

"Ooh Jack and Henry are going to look so cute in little dress pants and shirts." Penelope said smiling.

"So we'll pick up flowers, we'll get our dresses, you will get you're out fits. Judge Crum is going to perform the ceremony right?" Fran asked looking at Dave who nodded.

"So what's left?" Penelope asked happily trying to think of what else they might need.

"Well two of the most important things." Fran said smiling. When getting no response Fran chuckled and continued. "The rings and the location."

"The field, that overlooks the beach, it would be the perfect spot." Derek said looking out the sliding glass door.

"Oh that would be so beautiful. Especially at sunset." Penelope said smiling. The excitement was starting to outweigh the nerves.

"I think that's perfect Angel." Derek said leaning over and kissing her.

"How about we each pick out each other's rings Hot Stuff?" Penelope suggested.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked confused.

"I pick out yours and you pick out mine, that way it's a surprise." Penelope said smiling.

"Anything for you." Derek said kissing her again.

Bright and not so early the next morning Penelope sent all of the necessary files over to Judge Jeffery Crum's office, and headed down stairs to help Fran J.J. and Emily make breakfast. After a fun breakfast with the family the girls crammed into one of the cars, and the guys into two separate cars to make their way into town to complete their lists.

The girls it several different shops before finding one that seemed to specialize in weddings. After trying on several different dresses. Some horrendous, some that were okay but just not right the girls finally found the perfect dresses. The dresses for J.J. and Emily were strapless with a sweetheart neckline, and knee length, and the dress for Fran was a tasteful cap sleeve mid-calf dress. They were in the most gorgeous shade of turquoise. After having their dresses put back for purchase the girls began looking for the perfect wedding dress.

"What about this one PG?" Emily said holding up a long princess style dress.

"It's pretty, but it's just not the one." Penelope said continuing looking.

"Oh Garcie this one is pretty." J.J. said pulling out a dress that was somewhat similar to theirs, mid-calf, strapless, but had a sash under the bust line.

"Yeah it is. I just. I don't know. Was it this hard for you guys to pick out you're dresses?" Penelope asked continuing to look.

"Very." Emily and J.J. said at the same time.

"Penelope, what about this one?" Fran said pulling a dress of the rack. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, it bunched up on the bust line, but fell straight, and had a slit up the side.

"Oh Mama it's perfect." Penelope gushed. She tried on the dress and it fit her like a glove. She absolutely loved it.

They made their purchases and made their way to the flower shop, and found some beautiful turquoise calla lilies. Fran arranged for several dozen to be delivered to the house the next day. On their way back to their car to head over to the jewelry store they walked past a tattoo shop and Penelope got an idea.

"Hey." She said stopping.

"What's up PG?" Emily asked stopping next to her. J.J. was on the phone checking in with the boys, and tell them not to worry about shoes. They were all going to be barefoot for the ceremony.

"I want a tattoo." Penelope said looking at the shop.

"Really?" Emily said looking to Fran.

"Yeah I was thinking about getting one, and I know what I want now." Penelope said smiling.

"What's up?" J.J. asked getting off of the phone.

"I want a tattoo." Penelope repeated.

"Okay now?" J.J. asked.

"Nope. Tomorrow. We can come back. I'll explain it on the way to the jewelry store to pick up Derek's ring.

They loaded everything in the back of the car, and climbed in.

"So Sweetheart why do you want a tattoo?" Fran asked.

"Well I've wanted one for a while, but I always said if I was going to get one I was going to make sure it had meaning. I know what I want now though." Penelope said smiling.

"Okay what are you going to get?" J.J. asked.

"I'm going to get a heart with Derek's badge number in it." Penelope said smiling.

"Oh that's a great idea." Emily said smiling.

"Yeah I really like that. It's cute, symbolic, and it's not his name so it's not bad luck." J.J. said thinking about it.

"That's cute. It's like a wedding gift." Fran said pulling away from the curb and onto the street.

"Exactly. That's why I'm going to get it tomorrow since were sleeping in separate rooms so he won't see it." Penelope explained.

"Awh that's sweet. I wish I had thought of something like that when Aaron and I had gotten married. He has mine and Jack's initials tattooed on his back." Emily said looking out the window.

"Well why don't you get one with me Em?" Penelope asked.

"Are you sure it's you're idea?" Emily said turning towards Penelope.

"Yeah of course." Penelope said smiling. "You can too if you want Peaches." Penelope said smiling at J.J.

"No thanks you two I'm good. I'll go with you to get them though." J.J. said laughing.

"What about you Mama? Want some ink?" Penelope asked jokingly.

"No I'm good, thanks though Sweetheart. I'll bring you though. This I want to see." Fran said laughing and pulling up to the jewelry store.

"Awh darn!" Penelope said in mock sadness.

"I know I'm breaking you're heart." Fran said parking the car. They all climbed out and made their ways inside. They shopped around a bit. Penelope was looking at different rings. Waiting for the one to stand out. None of them really stood out to her yet.

"Miss can I see you're engagement ring?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Of course." Penelope held up her hand and showed it to him.

"It's a four carat stone, princess cut, platinum setting. Simple, yet stunning. I take it you're shopping for his wedding band now?" The salesman asked.

"Yes sir." Penelope said smiling.

"Okay, to match this you would want to go with a wide band, platinum or titanium." He said pulling out two trays with rings matching the description.

"That one." Penelope said looking at a simple wide band that had Celtic knot work on it.

"Lovely choice."

"Do you know his ring size?" He asked.

"Yeah eleven." Penelope said looking at the ring.

"Perfect. I'll wrap it up for you." He said walking over to the cash register.

After checking out and heading back out to the car they started their way back to the house. Penelope opened the ring box and looked at it. It was perfect. She hoped he loved it.

"Penelope sweetheart I was wondering if you'd be okay with me hiring a photographer." Fran asked looking into traffic to make sure she was all clear.

"Oh that'd be great! If it's not too much trouble of course!" Penelope said excitedly.

"Not at all!" Fran said smiling.

"I can't believe it." Penelope said smiling.

"Still in shock huh Garcie?" J.J. asked smiling.

"That's how I felt too." Emily said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah it's crazy." Penelope said staring out the window.

"What's that Sweetheart?" Fran asked.

"I'm getting married." Penelope said with a wide smiling


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **Hello Darlings! I'm sorry I'm late today, but hey it's an update right! I hope you all love this chapter. Please read and review!**

 **Okay so lovelies I made a slight error in the time line and hope you can all look past it. I forgot that I had them fly in on Saturday instead of Friday and wrote the chapter as if that day was Saturday so let's please all just go with that!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I love them, and the follow and favourites they make my day. I would love some feedback it gets my muse working on chapters while I'm at work and makes me update faster!**

 **Chapter Nineteen:**

After they got home the girls quickly stored all of the dresses, and bags in Fran and Dave's closet and made their way back down stairs. Emily, J.J. and Penelope got started on a late lunch for everyone knowing the guys would be home soon, while Fran made some last minute phone calls. They were finishing up the sandwiches and salads when she came to join them in the kitchen.

"Okay the flowers should be here Monday around two, and I went ahead and just ordered them as premade bouquets and a few preset vases so that we don't have to try to make them last minute. The cake will be here around three, along with some light finger foods and champagne. I called the photographer that you looked up for me and he and his assistant are going to get here around one on Monday to take pictures of us all getting ready, do some group photo's before and after the wedding, and then of course the actual wedding photos. I double checked everything with Judge Crum. He and his wife are going to get here around two just to have you both sign everything before the ceremony. And lastly I called and made an appointment with a tattoo artist for tomorrow at six." Fran said checking everything off on her list as she said it.

"Oh thank you Mama!" Penelope said putting the sandwich on the plate and coming to give her a big hug.

"Anything for you and my baby boy. You have always been my daughter Penelope, now were just making it legal. I want you all to know that you three girls, Spencer, Aaron, Jack and Henry are just as much family to me as Dave, Derek, Desi and Sarah. I love you all just as much." Fran said causing tears to well up in all of their eyes. They all hugged Fran and tried to hold back the tears. That's when the guys chose to come in.

"Is everything okay in here?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow as he walked in carrying his clothes with the plastic cover over it. The girls broke apart, everyone going back to what they were previously doing.

"Yeah of course Hot Stuff we were just going over some last minute wedding plans." Penelope said going over to kiss him. Dave, came walking in the room with Jack and Henry attached to his legs.

"Bella do you know where our grandsons went I can't seem to find them anywhere?" Dave asked in a joking voice.

"No Dave I can't imagine where they must have gone. That's so sad too because I bought them some chocolate chip ice cream while we were out earlier too." Fran said causing both boys to jump up and run over to her. Fran took them into the back yard to play while the girls finished up lunch.

"So how'd the dress shopping go Doll Face?" Derek asked handing Dave his clothes to go put in the down stairs closet with the rest.

"It went great we just have one more thing to take care of tomorrow evening and I'll be all set. How about you handsome?" Penelope said moving back to the counter to help finish up the last of the sandwiches while Emily started digging out the chips and J.J. got out the plates and bowls.

"We're all done. What do you have left to do?" Derek asked grabbing the dishes from J.J. and bringing them over to the counter.

"Um just something. You know last minute wedding stuff." Penelope said as she started cutting the sandwiches in half.

"Hey Derek can you help me set the table?" J.J. asked grabbing the silverware.

"Yeah of course." Derek said picking the dishes back up and heading into the dining room. J.J. winked at Penelope and Penelope mouthed 'thank you' to her.

"Oh we did actually forget something Garcie?" Emily said as she dumped the chicken into the salad.

"What?" Penelope asked grabbing the napkins.

"Lingerie." Emily said smiling at her.

"Oh yeah! We'll have to stop on our way to the shop. So we'll need to leave around four tomorrow then." Penelope said picking up the two plates of sandwiches and carrying them into the dining room Emily following her with the salad and chips.

"I think that's everything." Penelope said after she put the sandwiches and napkins on the table.

"I'll let them know." J.J. said and walked over to the sliding glass door.

After everyone settled in and said grace they started digging into the food, making plates and passing things around. Everyone making idle chit chat.

"So were you able to find everything at one store?" Emily asked referring to the shopping trip.

"Yeah I looked up the local shops and just called and they put stuff back in our sizes. It was a relatively easy trip." Dave said dishing some salad onto his plate.

"Oh. Why didn't we think of that?" J.J. said laughing.

"Right!" Penelope agreed.

"Well we didn't know what exactly we were looking for anyways." Fran said.

"So how did your trip go?" Dave asked.

"It went really well. We've gotten everything we need." Fran said taking a bite of her salad.

"I thought you had to go shopping tomorrow Angel?" Derek asked pouring the dressing over his salad.

"We do. I forgot to tell Mama about something we forgot. I hadn't even thought of it until Emily reminded me." Penelope said in between bites.

"We forgot something?" Fran asked confused. J.J. leaned over and whispered in Fran's ear cluing her in. Penelope and Emily smiled when it clicked. "Oh! I didn't even think of that." Fran said causing the girls to laugh. The guys just looked at them confused.

"What's so funny Daddy?" Jack asked his dad.

"I have no idea son." Hotch said looking at his wife confused.

"Do you know Daddy?" Henry asked looking to Spencer.

"No, I don't either." Reid said shaking his head. This only made the girls laugh more.

After lunch was finished and cleaned up the boys laid down for a nap, Emily and Hotch, and Fran and Dave decided a nap sounded good to them too. J.J., Reid, Morgan and Penelope were in the living room talking enjoying the down time. Derek and Reid were telling the girls about an incident at the shop they bought the dress clothes at where the boys had hid Dave's shoes from him.

"Those two are going to be a hand full when they get older I swear!" J.J. said laughing and shaking her head.

"I can only imagine how much trouble they're going to get in when they are in middle school." Penelope said laughing.

"So if you weren't at the shops that long what took you guys so long to get back?" J.J. asked remembering how they'd called ahead and had the clothes put back for them.

"Well we had to go to the jewelry store, and then we had a couple of stops to make on the way back." Derek said smiling down at Penelope who was half laying half sitting in his lap.

"Oh, what was that?" Penelope asked smiling at him.

"Well one was something you beautiful ladies had forgotten, and the other is a surprise." Derek said leaning down kissing her forehead.

"What did we forget?" J.J. asked looking at Reid confused.

"Something not so important, but that would definitely have been missed if we hadn't thought of it." Reid said smiling at his wife.

"I think it's important." Derek said looking over at him.

"Oh come on Baby, what did we forget?" Penelope asked shifting to where she was sitting up more, and can fully look at him.

"I can't even think of what we could have forgotten." J.J. said trying to think about what was going on.

"Should we tell them?" Derek asked looking to Reid.

"Why don't we let them guess?" Reid suggested with a smile to his wife.

"Oh I like that idea pretty boy." Derek said with a slight chuckle.

"That's fine we got this." Penelope said looking at J.J. who just nodded her head.

"Okay so we have the cake, the flowers, and the photographer." Penelope said writing it down on the tablet Fran had left on the coffee table.

"The judge, the clothes, the food, and the rings." J.J. said thinking of everything they took care of today.

"What did we forget?" Penelope asked looking from J.J. to Derek who only smiled at her.

"Jayje what do you remember most about our wedding?" Reid asked wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How nervous I was. I thought I was going to pass out when I was about to walk down the aisle." J.J. said smiling at the memories.

"I remember. When we the music started you said your heart almost popped out of your chest." Penelope said thinking back to that day.

"That's it!" J.J. said.

"What?" Penelope asked.

"Music!" J.J. exclaimed.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that." Penelope said.

"Don't worry Baby Doll. I thought of it. And Monday a party tent and a dance floor will be delivered with tables and such and I have a list of songs that will be played for us to dance to." Derek said leaning down and kissing her.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" Penelope asked him when he pulled away.

"I'm the lucky one. I have you." Derek said kissing her again.

"Can I just say you two, are so sweet you're making me sick."

Soon everyone was up from their naps and they all were enjoying an evening by the pool while Reid and Rossi were grilling fajita meet for dinner. Derek was holding Penelope in his lap as they watched Jack and Henry dive in with Hotch and J.J.

"So how are you two going to survive a whole night away from each other?" Emily asked looking at them.

"How are we going to do what?" Derek asked confused.

"Well you're getting married day after tomorrow so as tradition you're supposed to spend the night apart." Emily explained.

"Yeah we don't have to do that." Derek said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"Well actually Handsome I was planning on us obeying that little tradition." Penelope mumbled.

"Why?" Derek asked looking at her confused.

"Just to obey tradition and for good luck. Please Handsome?" Penelope asked giving him the big brown eyes.

"If that's what you want Angel, I don't understand but I'll do it for you." Derek said kissing her.

"Thank you Hot Stuff." Penelope said kissing him back.

"Get a room!" Emily said splashing them.

"Don't worry I plan on it later." Derek said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Oh god TMI you two!" Emily said splashing them again.

As the evening progressed everyone enjoyed another family dinner together and went through the normal evening routine, with all of the adults ending up in the living room reminiscing and spending most of the night just enjoying being together. They all eventually made their way up to their rooms saying goodnight as they went.

Derek and Penelope laid in bed after making love. He pulled her into his arms cuddling her close.

"So are you ready Goddess?" Derek asked kissing her.

"For what Chocolate Drop?" Penelope asked.

"To be Mrs. Penelope Marie Morgan?" Derek asked with a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Oh Handsome I've been ready for that for years. I can't wait to be you're wife." Penelope said kissing him.

"Good because I cannot wait to be your husband." Derek said tightening his hold on her.

"So once we get married, that means we can officially start trying right?" Penelope asked.

"Trying as in?" Derek asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about but wanting to hear her say it.

"Trying for a baby." Penelope said smiling. She knew what he was doing.

"Of course Angel." Derek said kissing her neck again.

"Good because I kind of have to tell you something." Penelope said biting her bottom lip.

"What's that Goddess?" Derek said continuing to kiss her neck.

"Well when we decided to get married Monday I stopped taking my pills." Penelope said more into his chest than out loud.

"Really?" Derek said stopping the kisses.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay?" Penelope asked.

"Of course that's okay Baby Girl, that's amazing. I want babies as soon as possible as far as I'm concerned we could've started trying for a baby the day we got together, I just wanted to marry you so that we could be a real family too." Derek said going back to kissing her neck.

"You know we could start officially trying now?" Penelope said running her nails down his back.

"Yeah you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Derek said. He flipped them over, and Penelope squealed. Derek leaned down and gripping her hips and tilting them up, and then swiftly entering her.

"Damn Hot Stuff!" Penelope said moaning.

"I love it when you talk like that Baby Girl." Derek said pulling all the way out of her and thrusting back in deeper.

"Fuck ohmygod Derek!" Penelope said, she was already sensitive from their earlier rounds and she loved it when he did that.

"Hmm that's it Baby." Derek said repeating his actions, but speeding up. It didn't take long before they were both so close. Penelope wrapped her legs around his waist and Derek continuously thrusting into her. He reached between them and started rubbing her clit, he wanted her to finish with him. He loved watching her as she came undone. He pressed done on her and felt her loose it. Feeling her cum pushed him over the edge and he lost it. After coming down from their orgasms Derek laid down and pulled her into his arms, then pulled the covers back over them.

"Do you think it'll always be like this?" Penelope asked.

"I know it will be. It's me and you." Derek said running his fingers threw her hair.

"I love you so much Derek." Penelope said smiling.

"I love you so much too Penelope." Derek said kissing her.

"Goodnight my Noir Knight." Penelope said yawning.

"Goodnight Princess." Derek said and pulled her closer.

 **Back in the United States in Quantico Virginia:**

Savannah was pacing back and forth across her apartment. It had been weeks without a sighting of Derek. She hadn't even seen Clooney in that time. What was going on? He'd changed his phone number, she'd tried following that fat cow he was best friends with, but the last time she'd seen her she'd been going to his mom's house. She couldn't go back there, after her last visit the police had paid her a visit letting her know that Fran wasn't pressing charges but if Savannah was seen on her property again she would be. This was not okay. She had to see Derek. She needed Derek. And Derek needed her. They were perfect for each other. She got an idea. She could just wait across the street from the BAU and wait for Derek there that way she can surprise him when he gets back. He'll love that. She knew exactly what her man needed. Savannah went and packed a bag. She would check into a hotel across from the BAU and then wait in her car for him for when he gets back from the case. Oh this was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** **I'M SO SORRY! I had a horrible case of writers block this week! I'm beyond sorry! So I wrote a super long chapter, and I am beyond in need of reviews to help rid me of this writers block! I hope you LOVE this chapter because I put some crazy thought into this! I love you all for the reviews, follows, favourites, and mostly just for actually reading my story!**

 **Chapter Twenty:**

After their lingerie shopping, Fran, J.J., Emily and Penelope made their way to Bueno Fortuna Tattoo Shop. Walking in they got the strangest looks, they knew they looked very out of place amongst the people there. A large tattooed man came out from behind the counter smiling at them.

"You must be my double appointment for Morgan?" He said holding out his hand.

"Yes sir." Penelope said with a gracious smile and took his hand and lightly shook it. "I'm Penelope, and this is Emily she'll be getting tattooed with me. This is Fran and J.J., we were hoping they could stay in and watch." Penelope said introducing themselves, gesturing to each one as she said their names.

"Of course no problem. It's nice to meet you all, I'm Taz, follow me." Taz nodded and showed them to the back room that had a counter all set up, a few stools, two chairs, and two tables. "Chuck will be in, in a few minutes to sterilize the tables. So do you have a sketch of want you want or is it more of a concept?" Taz asked as he pulled a stool up to sit down on.

"Well it's just a concept right now. I know I want a heart, and in the heart I want my fiancé's badge number in it, but I was wondering if I could get a ribbon banner thing across it for the number to be on." Penelope explained the details of the tattoo, Emily and Taz both nodded.

"That's exactly what I want too." Emily said looking to Penelope.

"Okay, do you have colors in mind?" Taz asked, he got up and went and grabbed a sketch pad off the shelf on the counter.

"Oh I didn't think about the colors." Penelope said looking to Fran and J.J.

"I want the heart to be red, the banner white and the number and outline in black." Emily said to Taz.

"Oh that'd be pretty." Penelope said smiling to her.

"Hm… I think I want the heart to be turquoise, the banner a light gray, and the numbers and outline in black." Penelope said thinking it over.

"How does this look?" Taz flipped the sketch pad over and showed them the sketch of the heart with the banner going across it.

"Perfect!" Penelope said smiling looking at it.

"Great!" Emily said looking from Penelope to the sketch smiling as well.

"Good good, okay so location?" Taz asked sitting the sketch pad down and looking at them.

"Oh." Penelope said looking at Emily.

"We didn't think about that." Emily said looking to Penelope.

"Okay, while you decide on that, I'm going to go turn these into stencils, do you have the numbers that go in the banners?" Taz asked, he flipped the page and got ready to write them down.

"Yes, sorry, Derek's is 713129." Penelope said from memory.

"Aaron's is 620704." Emily said from memory too.

After some time, both girls decided to get them on their lower backs. The whole process was an interesting one. Both tattoo artists were very skilled and fast, Fran and J.J. spent the whole time trying to make idle conversation and make them smile. J.J. had her phone out recording the whole thing. Once they had finished up and looked at their new ink, taking pictures, thanking their artists, and getting their aftercare instructions they left the shop.

Once they got home the girls stored their purchases in the closest with the rest of the wedding things. Making their way outside to join the guys and kids they stood in the doorway and watched. Little did they know that the guys had seen them come in, and had a surprise planned.

"ATTACK!" Henry and Jack screamed while all the men ran towards them spraying them with cold water.

After the water war had ended Jack and Henry were cleaned up and put to bed in J.J. and Reid's room, so that Derek and Spencer could sleep in the twin beds, and Penelope and J.J. could share Penelope and Derek's room. Penelope had stuck to her guns about them not sharing a bed tonight. They all settled in for the night knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

"Jayje, how am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Penelope asked laying down next to her.

"Just think of how you definitely don't want bags under your eyes in your wedding pictures." J.J. said smiling.

"This is all real right? I'm not dreaming? I'm not going to wake up and be back in my old apartment in Quantico?" Penelope asked biting her bottom lip. She was so scared this was all an amazing dream.

"No Garcie. This is all real. This is all happening, you aren't dreaming, you aren't going to wake up in your apartment. I promise." J.J. said and smiled at her surrogate sister.

"Thanks Gum Drop." Penelope said smiling.

 **Across the Hall:**

"I'm really getting married tomorrow pretty boy." Derek said trying to get comfortable in the small bed.

"I'm really happy for you and Penelope. You both really deserve it." Reid said yawning and shifting in his bed.

"I don't know how I wasted so much time." Derek said staring at the ceiling.

"I don't either. I told Jayje that I thought both of you either must be blind or dumb to not see how in love with each other you are." Reid said stifling a yawn again.

"I know, but hey we finally got it right." Derek said smiling. Just the thought of his baby girl had him smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah finally." Reid said barely understandable through his yawns.

"Go to sleep Pretty boy." Derek said chuckling.

The next morning Penelope was woken up by a knock on the door. She groaned and rolled over looking at the bedside clock that read ten forty five.

"Up up up girls, Kitten you have a wedding to get ready for." Dave said in his booming voice.

"Dave it's too early!" J.J. said putting her head under the pillow. Penelope pulled the covers over her head.

"I thought I might have this problem." Dave said with a smile. He sat the tray on the dresser, and opened the door. "Get 'em boys." Dave said laughing. Jack and Henry came running in, jumped on the bed and starting chanting 'get up mommy and Aunty'. The girls finally relented and got up.

"I hope you know that's cheating." Penelope said with a smile.

"Nope, not cheating, resourceful." Dave said smiling. He put the tray down on the bed for the girls and got the boys down. They kissed their mom and Aunt and ran out the door to go play. He leaned down and kissed Penelope on the forehead. "You girls eat up. When you're done Fran and Emily have mine and her bedroom all set up for you all to get ready in. Emily's already in there getting a shower. Fran said to tell you everything's taken care of down stairs except for the deliveries and she and I will be taking care of those. Derek, Hotch, and Reid are in the boys rooms, the boys will be playing down stairs with me."

"Dave isn't it a bit early to be banishing us all to our separate rooms to get ready?" J.J. asked curiously. Penelope seemed to have the same thought.

"Ah I see you both forgot." Fran said smiling as she came in the room carrying two cups of coffee for them.

"Forgot what?" Penelope asked confused.

"The photographer will be here around one." Fran said handing them their coffee. Both girls' eyes got wide. Penelope looked back over at her clock that now read ten fifty seven.

"Oh crap!" Penelope said sitting the coffee down and climbing out of the bed.

"I completely forgot about that." J.J. said jumping out of the bed too.

"Girls it's fine calm down. Eat you're breakfast. I'll have him take pictures of the guys first." Fran said laughing at them rushing around.

"Thanks Mama." Penelope said coming over and giving her a hug. "You too Italian Stallion." Penelope said turning and giving him a hug too.

"Anytime Kitten." Dave said kissing her forehead again. Dave went to walk out, and Penelope stopped him.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Penelope practically whispered.

"Of course Kitten, anything you want." Dave said.

"You know you're like my dad. I love you, and look up to you and Fran. You both have been my surrogate parents' forever. Derek and I wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for you. I would love it if you would you give me away today?" Penelope asked, tears were forming in her eyes.

"I would be honored to give you away Penelope." Dave said with tears in his eyes as well. He gave her a tight hug, and kissed her on the forehead again before leaving them to eat their breakfast and get ready. Penelope looked to Fran who was wiping tears from her eyes.

The day progressed faster than they could've imagined. After a fast breakfast Penelope and J.J. made their way to Fran and Dave's room to get ready with Emily. They all took turns taking showers, then all got their make up on. At that point was when the photographer showed up. He made his rounds taking pictures of everyone getting ready. Commemorating every moment. Even Dave and Fran helping set up everything that was delivered. After everyone was dressed he gathered the girls together and did some group shots of them. Even went and got Jack, Henry and Dave to join them in the pictures. Then had the girls go back up stairs and had the men come down and took pictures of them as well. The Judge and his wife were enjoying watching all of this. Derek took pictures with his mom and Dave, and with J.J. and Emily. Just no pictures of him and Penelope yet.

 **Back up in the room with the girls:**

"Penelope honey Judge Crum wants to talk to you about the ceremony." Fran said knocking on the door. J.J. answered letting them in. Penelope was pacing the room.

"It's nice to meet you Penelope." Judge Crum said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Penelope said stopping her pacing.

"I just have a few questions for you." He said taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Of course." Penelope said.

"Okay so you and Derek want a traditional ceremony right?" Judge Crum asked.

"Do you mind if I call him and put him on speaker phone?" Penelope asked. She didn't want to decide anything without Derek involved.

"No of course." He said smiled. Penelope grabbed her phone and called Derek.

"Baby Girl are you okay?" Derek asked, worry clear in his voice.

"Of course Hot Stuff, the Judge just had a few questions and I didn't want to decide anything without you." Penelope said giggling.

"Oh okay Baby." Derek said calming down.

"Okay, I'm putting you on speaker phone." Penelope said and held the phone out.

"Alright so I just have a few questions. Do you both want a traditional ceremony?" He asked again.

"Yeah that sounds good." Derek's voice came through the phone.

"Sounds great to me too." Penelope said.

"Do you want to say your own vows or use the traditional ones?" He asked.

"We never really thought of that." Penelope said thinking about it.

"Well what do you say Baby Girl?" Derek asked.

"We could. I don't know. What do you think?" Penelope asked unsure of herself.

"I think we should." Derek said.

"Okay that sounds like a decision. I'll go and let you all finish getting ready, and give you a minute to work on your vows. It's-" He lifted up his wrist and looked at his watch. "Six fifty five now, and were to start at seven thirty. Let's get this wedding on the go." With that Judge Crum got up and walked out.

"Baby Girl." Derek said surprising her from her thoughts.

"Hot Stuff." Penelope said with a small smile.

"You'll be all mine in an hour." Derek said.

"I've always been all yours Hot Stuff." Penelope said. Just then J.J., Emily, and Fran came in. Emily looked at her and then to her phone signally for her to get off so that could freshen up her hair and makeup.

"I've got to go Handsome." Penelope said sighing.

"I'll see you soon Baby Girl." Derek said.

"I'll be the one in white." Penelope said even though she knew it was such a cliché.

"I love you Penelope." Derek said chuckling.

"I love you too Derek." Penelope said and hung up.

After she got off the phone Penelope, J.J., Emily and Fran touched up their makeup and ran their fingers through their hair making sure it was perfect. Dave came in holding their flowers and handed the brightly colored bouquets to them. They all gave her hugs and told her how beautiful she was before making their way down the stairs. Fran held back with Dave to talk to Penelope.

"Penelope I wanted to give you this. I know you have your something new, borrowed, and blue. This was my great grandmothers, her husband gave it to her the day before her wedding day to wear. My grandmother wore it on hers, I on both of mine, Sarah on hers, and I would feel honored if you wore it on yours." Fran said handing her a small box. Penelope had tears in her eyes as she opened the box. It was a necklace with a silver chain and a small tear drop diamond. It was simple yet beautiful.

"Mom are you sure? I mean this is a precious family heirloom." Penelope asked jut to be sure.

"You have always been my daughter, I want you to wear this. Please?" Fran said smiling and wiping the tears away.

Penelope nodded. Dave moved Penelope's hair and put the necklace on her. She hugged Fran again, and then Fran left to make her way down stairs and join the wedding.

"Ready Kitten?" Dave asked offering her his arm, she shifted her bouquet and took his arm.

"Born ready my Italian Stallion." Penelope said smiling.

They made their way down stairs, and to the patio door. The music started and Penelope took a deep breath and made their way outside to the ledge. It had a large archway decorated in turquoise calla lilies. Flowers were everywhere. And there standing with a wide smile in the sea of turquoise flowers was her soon to be husband. They all were wearing the same black pants, white shirt, black vest, but her husband looked so sexy she couldn't handle it. She suddenly couldn't breathe. She was excited and nervous at the same time. As if on autopilot she continued her way too him. To her future.

Derek looked up when he heard the music and saw her. His Goddess. She was walking to him and she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She had worn her hair down in loose curls the way he loved so much, with a turquoise flower in her hair by her hear. He couldn't believe that this beautiful goddess was going to be his wife in a matter of minutes. She finally made it to him.

"Take good care of my little girl Derek." Dave said as he put Penelope's hand in his. Derek simply nodded. He kissed Penelope on the cheek and walked back over to where Fran was standing.

"Welcome everyone. Were gathered this beautiful evening to watch as Derek and Penelope start their future. Derek, Penelope, I've heard so much about you both, and I am very honored to be performing this ceremony. You fell in love by chance, but you're here today making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you. Who makes you think. Who makes you smile, and your days brighter. You're about to make promises to each other. Promises you intend to keep to each other for life. Theses promises, these vows, you're making in front of your family, to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in each other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there for each other. You're teaming up and saying to the other, "Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be part of." That is why we are here today. That is what you are promising each other." Judge Crum paused and then turned to them again.

"You've written your own vows?" He asked. They both nodded, and turned to each other, hands holding the others. "Okay Derek when you're ready."

"Penelope you have been my best friend, my confidant, my greatest advisory, my God given solace, but most importantly you are the love of my life. You make me happier than I ever imagined. The love I have for you is more than I ever thought was possible. I promise that you are the only one who has my heart, my love, my devotion, and my future. And I promise that I will love you for the rest of my life." Derek stopped and looked at Penelope she had tears running down her face. There wasn't a dry eye amongst them.

"Penelope?" Judge Crum said looking to Penelope to start.

"I wish I had went first now." Penelope said causing everyone to chuckle. "Derek you know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow you still manage to love me. You've been my accomplice in mischief, my ally in conflict, my protector even when I was reluctant, my consolation in times of disappointment and always my greatest love. I promise to be your companion in life, your greatest fan and toughest adversary, your partner in adventure, and your best friend for the rest of our lives. I promise that I will love you forever." Penelope finished and saw the tears in Derek's eyes. Judge Crum wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"You've both chosen to ear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of lucky events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You've created something invaluable, and just as I know you'll protect these rings, I'm confident you'll protect the commitments you've made to one other today. Derek please slide the ring onto Penelope's finger and repeat after me 'with this ring I thee wed'." Everyone watched as Reid handed the ring to Derek and he slid it onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Derek said with a wide smile.

"Penelope, please slide the ring onto Derek's finger and repeat after me, 'with this ring, I thee wed'." J.J. handed Penelope the ring, and slid it on to his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Penelope said smiling at him.

"Everyone it is with the great pleasure I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan! Derek you may now kiss your bride!" Judge Crum said happily and watched Derek took Penelope into his arms and dipped her down giving her a classic kiss as everyone clapped and cheered.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **Hello eveyone! I'm sorry for the delay, but lovelies, I'm developing some really bad writers block...I hope you love the chapter. I would definitely love some feed back.**

 **To the people that read and review without fail every chapter you are beyound words kind of amazing.**

 **To the ones that have followed and favourited every chapter you are completely awesome I love knowing people actually take the time to read what I write.**

 **Chapter Twenty One:**

After they made their way back down the aisle the photographer and his assistant got everyone together to take photos. He took a few of just Derek and Penelope. Penelope's favourite was of Derek holding her bridal style. Throughout the group photos the newly married couple was having issues keeping their hands off of one another. The photographer's found it both cute and annoying.

"Okay I've got three more and then we'll wrap this up. I want one happy family photo. I need everyone to gather around the bride and groom, big smiles on three." Everyone got situated and listened for the count down. "One, two, and three!" Two quick flashes went off, and then they all relaxed.

"Now for this one I want the bride and groom in the center holding on to one another. Then our lovely beauties in turquoise acting like they're pulling the groom away from the bride, while our lovely gentlemen are doing the same with the bride, and the two little ones in the center acting like they're pushing the two of them apart." As everyone rushed around trying to perfect the pose, the photographer's assistant tried to perfect them. "Perfect, now one three, one, two and three!" Two flashes went off and everyone laughed and went back to normal stances.

"Beautiful! Okay last one and you can head off to the reception! I want a goofy family photo, I can tell you all know how to be crazy, so do something, anything, just be silly!" Derek decided he was going to have Penelope on his back in piggy back fashion, Hotch lifted Emily up bridal style, Reid and J.J. stood back to back make silly faces, and Fran and Dave held Jack and Henry and were making silly faces as well. "One, two and three!" Two flashes went off and everyone lost it in a fit of laughter. "That's a keeper! I love it! Okay you all go enjoy your reception while we get some candid shots of you all!" At hearing this they all left and walked over to the large white party tent was set up. It was all decorated in the turquoise lilies, a midsized dance floor was set up in the center, with a table sat up on three of the four sides. One of the tables was set up with the wedding cake and food, one was set up for them to all sit and eat at, the final one had the sound system set up for them.

As the reception went on they all were enjoying themselves. Everyone had stood up and talked about how they loved Derek and Penelope, and how happy they were that they had finally gotten together. Shared embarrassing moments of Penelope on the phone with Derek, and told stories of their favourite moments with them at the BAU.

When they had cut the cake, everyone got a good laugh at Penelope smearing cake all over Derek's face, and then Derek smearing it on her when he pulled her in for a kiss. The photographers got a few pictures of that. It was definitely going to be a priceless picture. While they were all sitting snacking on the finger foods Dave came over and whispered something in Derek's ear. A wide smile came across his face. When Dave went back to where he was sitting, Derek stood up.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Morgan?" Derek asked offering Penelope his hand.

"Of course Mr. Morgan." Penelope said with a smile as she got up and followed him to the dance floor. God Gave Me You started playing over the speakers.

"Hot Stuff, this song, how'd?" Penelope couldn't even finish her statement. She was so surprised. He started moving them across the dance floor smiling at her.

"When we heard it on the radio, you said it was the perfect love song. I knew it was the right song for our first dance. It fits us perfectly." Derek said as he twirled her effortlessly.

"I can't believe you remember that." Penelope said as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

They continued dancing across the floor, soon noticing everyone else had joined them. Even Judge Crum and his wife were dancing now. Derek's playlist continued, and Penelope was pleasantly surprised at all of the songs Derek had chosen for them. So many of them she vaguely remembered telling him she loved, or what they meant to her. Soon she was swept up by Dave saying he needed to dance with his beautiful daughter on her wedding day, and Derek took this opportunity to dance with his mom.

"Baby boy I'm so happy for you and Penelope. She is an amazing woman. I don't think I could have chosen better for you if I had tried. I honestly feel like she's your match in every way." Fran said smiling at her son.

"Thank you Mama. I'm feel like the luckiest man in the world right now." Derek said smiling, he glanced over at his new bride dancing with Dave and his smile grew wider. Dave was twirling her and she was laughing. To Derek she never looked more beautiful.

"Now I expect some news of grandbabies by the end of the year. I know you can't have any for me that soon, but I want to at least hear I'll be getting them by Christmas." Fran said laughing. Derek new she was joking.

"I know Mama." Derek said laughing.

"Now Kitten, if you ever need anything, I'm just a phone call away, you know that right?" Dave said twirling her again.

"I know my Italian Stallion." Penelope said laughing again.

"And I still expect a grandbaby named after me." Dave said giving her a fake stern look.

"Of course. I'll never be able to thank you enough for locking me and Derek in that room in Canada." Penelope said smiling at the memory.

"Jayje?" They heard Reid saying getting progressively louder.

They all rushed over there where J.J. had collapsed. Dave called nine one one, and Fran ushered the boys into the house. The EMT's arrived, Ried rode with her in the ambulance. Dave stayed back at the house with Fran and the boys. Derek, Penelope, Emily and Hotch quickly followed in the rental car. They sped all the way to the hospital, filing out of the car and rushing into the waiting room of the hospital. Reid was pacing the E.R. waiting for news on J.J.

"Reid is she okay? Have they told you anything?" Penelope asked as she approached him. The others gathered around them.

"She came to in the ambulance. They're examining her now. I haven't heard anything yet though. Penelope pulled him into a seat and sat down next to him. They sat in relative silence waiting for the doctor to come tell them something. Finally when Derek was about to lose his mind they saw a doctor and nurse approaching them.

"Mr. Reid?" The E.R. Doctor asked.

"It's actually Doctor Reid, but yes that's me. How's my wife?" Reid asked. He was nervous and rambling.

"I'm Doctor Kruse. Your wife is fine, as I told her, I think she's dehydrated, but just to be on the safe said I'm running tests." Doctor Kruse said looking down at the chart again.

"Can we see her now?" Reid asked nervously. The doctor looked at the group, taking in their attire.

"I wouldn't normally allow a large group to go in, but I can tell that this interrupted something so go ahead. Please keep it down, and let her rest." They all nodded.

"She's in room 4O7, I'll be in with her test results as soon as they're ready." At that the doctor and his nurse walked off.

Everyone made their way to J.J.'s room, Reid entering first and they all filed in behind him.

"Hey guys." J.J. said sitting up in the bed. They all took turns hugging her, and then finding places to sit around her bed.

"Garcie, Derek, I'm so sorry I ruined your reception." J.J. said looking over at them.

"Gum Drop you didn't ruin anything. I'm just worried about you." Penelope said and reached over and held her hand.

They all continued causally chatting until the Doctor came in.

"Mrs. Reid, I have your results when you're ready." Doctor Kruse said looking to her expectantly.

"Oh now would be fine. I'm so ready to leave." J.J. said looking to him.

"Well if your guests wouldn't mind stepping out in the hall I'll read them to you." The doctor said looking at her and then back down at the clipboard again.

"No it's okay, they're my family they can stay." J.J. said looking at him slightly annoyed now. Reid was sitting next to her on the bed holding her hand.

"Alright then Mrs. Reid." The doctor said looking annoyed with her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hello Darlings! I'm sorry I've been delayed this weekend. It's been go go go all weekend. Thank you all so much for the review, follows, favourites, and simply reading the story. You all have no idea how happy that makes me. You're all so amazing! Well I hope you love this chapter!

 **Chapter Twenty Two:**

"Well Mrs. Reid, you're pregnant. Your hormone levels indicate your still early on. Maybe five to six weeks along." Doctor Kruse said looking back and forth between her and the chart that was in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm what?" J.J. asked confused.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Reid, is this unplanned? I can refer you to a few clinics if this isn't something you would like to continue. It's still early on-" Doctor Kruse was cut off.

"No! I was just surprised. I wouldn't ever-" J.J. couldn't continue. She couldn't believe that he'd ever suggest that.

"Doctor can we have a moment please?" Reid asked rather sharply.

"Of course. I'll go see if a can find a nurse to perform a sonogram for you." Doctor Kruse said before walking out.

"Want us to give you some space Pretty Boy?" Derek asked once the door was shut behind the doctor.

"No you can stay. He was just irritating me with his insinuations." Reid said looking to his wife for confirmation. She only nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked wrapping his good arm around his wife.

"Yeah I was surprised, and then when he said how far along I was I was trying to figure it up in my head." J.J. said explaining her thought process.

"Alaska." Reid said with a smile.

"That's what I thought too. I'm just really worried because I've been drinking." J.J. said biting her bottom lip. The worry was clear on her face.

"I know, but well figure it all out." Reid said running his fingers through her hair reassuringly.

"Jayje the same thing happened with me when I was pregnant with Jack. I was so sure I had messed everything up. It's still early on, the important thing is you found out now, and you know not to drink anymore." Emily said leaning over to hold her hand.

"Thanks Em." J.J. said with a small sigh

A nurse knocked on the door while opening, pushing a cart with a sonogram machine on it.

"Hello Mrs. Reid, my name is Marcella, I'm here to check on your little one." Marcella said as she walked into the room, a friendly smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you ma'am. Please call me Jennifer." J.J. said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. You've got quite the crowd here." Marcella joked as she set up the machine.

"Yeah we were having a wedding." J.J. said nodding to Penelope and Derek.

"Well Congratulations you two." Marcella said smiling at them. Derek and Penelope thanked her in return. "Now Mommy I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick the wedding party out for this next part, if that's okay?" Marcella asked turning towards her.

"My husband can stay right?" J.J. asked holding Reid's hand.

"Of course, and I'll let the others in as soon as were finished." She said turning the sonogram machine on.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything Gum Drop." Penelope said standing up and squeezing her hand reassuringly before heading towards the door. Everyone quickly followed suit and made their way out of the room, offering reassurance as they walked past. They walked the short distance to the waiting room taking seats. Penelope had her head resting on Derek's shoulder, while Emily and Hotch were sitting across from them.

"I'm so happy for them." Penelope said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. Me too. Once the shock wears off, and the doctor tells her the baby is fine they'll be excited too." Emily said trying to get comfortable in her chair too.

"Oh I know. It's a good thing they found out now. It's still early in the pregnancy." Penelope said with a slight yawn.

"Right. Now I'm really glad that she didn't get a tattoo with us last night." Emily said casually.

"I didn't even think of that. I'm so glad she didn't. I would feel horrible right now." Penelope said without even thinking about what they were talking about.

"So would I." Emily said shaking her head at the thought.

"Tattoo?" Derek asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oops." Emily said with an apologetic look towards Penelope.

"Uh yeah." Penelope said with a small smile.

"Where did you get a tattoo Baby Girl?" Derek asked tilting his head back to look at her back and shoulders.

"Somewhere?" Penelope said smiling, causing Emily to laugh, and Hotch to chuckle.

"You can all go back in now." Marcella said walking past them.

"Thank you!" Penelope said as she got up.

"This is so not even close to over Baby Girl." Derek said kissing her forehead. They all hurried down the hall way back to J.J.'s room. Penelope and Emily were practically sprinting, with Derek and Hotch following them.

"So how is our soon to be niece or nephew?" Penelope asked once they were all in the room. J.J. was in her wedding clothes again, and was sitting up cuddled with Reid, careful to avoid his bad arm.

"He or she is perfect." J.J. said with a big smile.

"And as a strong heartbeat of 108 beats per minute." Reid said with a proud smile.

"Aww." Emily and Penelope both said. Everyone congratulated the happy couple, after the nurse returned with her discharge paperwork they were finally able to make their way home.

Once back home, and Dave and Fran had been filled in, and congratulations were given they all decided to call it a night. Penelope was walking to the stairs when Derek stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going Mrs. Morgan?" Derek asked pulling her into his arms.

"To our bed Mr. Morgan?" Penelope asked confused.

"Oh no Goddess, we will not be staying here tonight." Derek said wrapping her in his embrace.

"Is that so Sexy Hubby of mine?" Penelope said giggling as Derek had started kissing her neck.

"Yes Ma'am. Mama packed up our bags and now all we have to do is make our escape." Derek said guiding her to the door way.

"And where might we be going?" Penelope asked turning so he could open the closet door and get their bags.

"That my beautiful Wife is a surprise." Derek said kissing her again.

"Awh come on Hot Stuff?" Penelope asked with a pout as they walked out to the car.

"No ma'am." Derek said as he loaded their bags, and climbed in.

The drive wasn't long at all. Penelope had eventually giving up asking and was enjoying the surprise her new husband had planned for their wedding night.

"So tell me about this tattoo?" Derek asked with a smile.

"You'll see Chocolate Drop." Penelope said with a smile.

"Is that so?" Derek asked kissing her hand.

"Yep." Penelope said giving him a mischievous smile.

Soon they had arrived. Penelope was speechless. The hotel was beautiful. They approached the receptionist desk to check them in.

"Derek this place is gorgeous!" Penelope said looking around.

"Only the best for my beautiful wife." Derek said with a smile before turning to the receptionist. "Reservation for Morgan."

"Yes sir." She said and then turned to check the computer. "Yes sir. We have your reservation here. Let me find you a bell hop to carry your luggage." She said handing him a key card and then walked to the back.

"So now that were here do I get a hint about this tattoo you got?" Derek asked turning and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"No sir, but if you're a good boy I'll let you see it later." Penelope said with a wink.

"Oh you are so going to get it when we get upstairs Miss Thang." Derek said giving her a chaste kiss.

"Promises, promises." Penelope said before leaning in and giving him a slightly more intense kiss. They heard the receptionist clearing her throat and broke apart. Penelope hid her face in Derek's shoulder, she was blushing a bright red.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the bell boy is here to show you to your room." She said with a shy smile.

"Sorry. Thank you." Derek said nodding to her. The bell boy took their luggage and showed them to the elevator. The ride was quick, it soon came to a stop on the ninth floor. As they stepped out of the elevator Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and picked her up bridal style.

"Derek James Morgan what are you doing?" Penelope asked, her voice full of laughter.

"Carrying my bride across the threshold of course." Derek said walking down the hallway, causing the bellboy to follow laughing.

"You're supposed to do that when we get home handsome, not here." Penelope said trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

"Well you know I thought I'd get a head start Baby Girl." Derek said pausing in the hallway to kiss her deeply.

"Someone's getting impatient." Penelope said when he broke the kiss.

"You're right I am." Derek said winking before practically sprinting down the hallway to their door now. Penelope and the bellboy's laughter was uncontrollable now.

They stopped in front of their door, and the bellboy took the key card from Derek unlocking their door. He walked in first and set their bags down, allowing them to fully enter the room. Derek still carrying Penelope.

"Welcome to the honeymoon sweet Mister and Missus, and congratulations." He said before setting the key down on the desk. He quickly made his way out, careful to lock the door and put the do not disturb sign on the outside of the door.

"Welcome to our honeymoon Mrs. Morgan." Derek said carrying her over to the bed, and kissing her.

 **Back home in Quantico VA. :**

Savannah had, had it. Derek had been gone for weeks. Almost a month now. No case could take that long. She knew he had to be avoiding him. Maybe he was still made about their fight. She had even risked it and went over to his mom's house. She wasn't there either. What was going on? Where were they? He wouldn't leave without telling her would he? He couldn't be that made could he? No. He loved her. He wanted to marry her. No. Something simple probably came up. Maybe he had a family emergency. Yeah that was probably it. She needed to get out. Just for a few minutes. She hadn't left the hotel other than to go sit in her car and wait since she'd checked in.

"I know I'll go to the bar. Have a few drinks to calm my nerves and then come back. Even if he gets in tonight, he'll probably go straight home. It's already so late." Savannah quickly got ready, and headed out to her car. She gave the BAU building one last glance before heading to the closest bar.

Savannah ordered a drink and sat at the bar, not really paying attention to anyone. A man came up to give a drink order to the bar tender and gave her a once over.

"Hello there pretty thing." The man said resting his hand on the back of her chair. Savannah looked up and looked at him. She quickly noticed he resembled Derek. He was tall, and muscular. Very handsome.

"Hello there." Savannah said giving him a smile.

The man, who Savannah quickly learned was named Michael, was very obviously interested in her. Savannah was flirting back. It felt nice after not hearing or seeing Derek in a long time. After flirting back and forth and dancing for a bit Michael's phone went off. He excused himself to take the phone call, and Savannah decided to take that opportunity to go to the restroom. On her way there she overheard him on the phone.

"No Baby I'll be home soon. Work's just been crazy today. No I promise once I get home I'll make it up to you, all night long." She heard him saying into the phone. Hearing this Savannah snapped. She quickly used the restroom and made her way back to the table. Barely beating him there.

"Sorry about that Babydoll. So where were we?" Michael said as he sat down.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Savannah asked him in a breathy voice.

"I like the way you think." Michael said kissing her hand.

Savannah got up and led him out into the alley by the bar.

"Right here?" Michael asked when she pushed him up against the wall.

"Yeah here. Now." Savannah said kissing him hungrily. He was groping her all over. She was playing along for now. She heard him lowering his zipper.

"Shit I don't have any rubbers. Do you have one?" He asked in a frustrated voice.

"Yeah I got you baby." Savannah said smiling. This was going exactly how she planned. She leaned down and reached for her purse. She saw him out of the corned of her eye pulling his pants and getting ready. She quickly pulled the gun out of her purse and held it on him.

"What the hell?" He asked looking at her surprised.

"You think I wouldn't find out? Huh? You're just like every other guy. A cheater." Savannah said angrily. She pulled the trigger once, twice, and a third time.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry it's so late tonight that I'm uploading but I hope this all brightens your Memorial day! Um so just a heads up this is a severely rated **M** chapter! If you don't want to read it it's okay, you can skip to close to the end where the rated M stuff stops (you'll know where). I want to of course thank everyone reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my story! I would LOVE some feed back on this chapter, please don't be too mean if you hate it! Thank you in adavance though! Love to you all!

 **Chapter Twenty Three:**

Penelope laid beside Derek on the bed panting.

"That was. That was." Penelope said trying to catch her breath and form a sentence at the same time.

"There aren't words for what that was Baby Girl." Derek said giving her a typical Derek Morgan smile.

"No I don't think there are Hot Stuff." Penelope said smiling. Derek kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him.

"You know I don't understand how we got on the floor?" Derek said leaning down and kissing her.

"We were going to get in the shower remember? And you tripped over the blankets while you were carrying me, and we were too distracted to even care." Penelope said as she sat up and decided to straddle him.

"Now I remember. That was definitely worth the bruises we are probably going to have." Derek said sliding his hands up her legs to rest on her hips.

"Definitely worth it. So handsome husband of mine, how long do we have this amazing room for?" Penelope asked running her hands down his chest.

"Well I figured that I could probably get away with keeping you here all to myself for another day or two and then we'd both feel guilty for ditching everyone on our family vacation so we could go back then." Derek explained.

"Hmm I like the thoughts of that." Penelope said leaning down to kiss him.

"I thought you would." Derek said kissing her back.

"You know I have some other thoughts we could put to use while were here?" Penelope said grinding her hips causing Derek to let out a low moan.

"You do huh?" Derek said reaching between them and gently teasing her clit. Penelope let out a moan.

"Hmm Derek." Penelope moaned as he continued teasing her.

"I love hearing you moan my name Goddess." Derek said speeding up his fingers as Penelope continued grinding on him. He was getting a severe hard on, but he loved it.

"Derek your teasing me. I need you." Penelope said in a breathy voice as she sped up, trying to add some much needed friction.

"Tell me what you want Baby." Derek said continuing to tease her.

"You. I always need you." Penelope said biting her bottom lip. She knew that turned him on.

"Uh uh uh. None of that Baby Girl. Tell me." Derek said teasingly.

"I need you. I need you inside me. Please Derek." Penelope said, and with that Derek flipped them over and was inside her. He knew he wouldn't last long with all the teasing that had went on, but he needed her just as bad as she needed him. He thrust into her quickly, making sure he was hitting all the right spots. Before long they both had came moans filling the air.

"So how about that shower Mrs. Morgan?" Derek asked as he laid down beside her. She turned over and was now laying across his chest and he was running his hands across Penelope's lower back where her tattoo was now.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Mr. Morgan." Penelope said getting up. She started making her was into the large bathroom. Derek watching her as she walked. He was staring at the tattoo. When he saw it he immediately knew why she had gotten it. It meant so much to him. Every time he saw it he couldn't help but smile.

"I love that tattoo." Derek said as he joined her in the bathroom.

"I thought you would." Penelope said giggling as he ran his fingers across it.

"So shower or Jacuzzi tub?" Derek asked standing between the two.

"Ooh how about the shower first, we haven't done that since we were home." Penelope said blushing at the memory of their first time in the shower.

"That is true. Shower it is." Derek said kissing her again before turning to start the shower. Penelope walked over to the large counter and mirror. She looked at her reflection taking it all in. Her make up from the wedding was definitely everywhere, her hair too, but overall she definitely looked the part of the happy blushing bride. She got one of the rags off of the neat stack on the counter and started washing her face while Derek got the water going and grabbed their shower stuff from their bags. As she washed her face she saw a large hickey on her neck.

"Derek!" Penelope said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah?" He asked while checking the water temperature.

"You gave me a hickey." Penelope said turning her neck.

"Imagine that." Derek said smirking.

Penelope finished up removing her makeup and tried running a brush through her tangled mess of sex hair before joining Derek in the shower stall. Derek immediately pulled her to him kissing her deep. Penelope got a bright idea. She was going to make up for him teasing her earlier. She kneeled down in front of him immediately taking him in her mouth. Swallowing him back. Derek backed up against the wall of the shower. Hands going into her hair. She continued like this for a while. Taking him all the way out, teasing him with her tongue. She knew by the sounds he was making he was getting close. She finally stopped teasing him and stood up.

"That was not nice Goddess." Derek said with a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"You weren't nice earlier Hot Stuff." Penelope said giving him a perfect imitation of his smirk.

He pulled her into his arms kissing her and lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his erection pushing against her stomach. He backed her up against the shower wall to give him more leverage. He leaned down and started sucking on her nipples as she ran her nails down his back. She was so sensitive from their multiple rounds of love making from the night before. He was barely touching her and her whole body was on fire. He leaned back up and captured her lips in a scorching kiss before swiftly entering her.

"Oh!" Penelope moaned at the sudden contact.

"That's it Baby." Derek said he started thrusting into her. He started out at a teasingly slow pace. He knew he was driving her crazy. The position they were in she couldn't do much either. He loved it he was in complete control.

"Derek please baby." Penelope said in the breathy voice she knew drove Derek insane.

"Tell me what you want Goddess." Derek said as he continued his slow thrusts. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth teasing her again.

"Derek!" Penelope said again. She knew this was his way of getting his own pay back but she knew how what to do this time. She sharply raked her nails down his back making her point. Derek hissed, he loved it when she did that. He sped up, causing Penelope to moan more and more. He loved hearing her. He loved knowing he did this to her. He knew he was getting close, but he wasn't ready for this to be over yet. He pulled out of her and sat her down on her feet. She whimpered at the loss of contact. He turned her to where her back was to him.

"Remember this Goddess?" He asked as he positioned himself behind her.

"Ooh yes." Penelope practically purred. He entered her slowly enjoying every second of it. He gripped her hips, slowly moving in and out of her. He knew it was deeper for her this way and he loved it. Once they got into their natural rhythm he reached around and started playing with her clit.

"Fuck Derek!" Penelope said. He knew how sensitive she was and he planned to take advantage of it. He sped up his fingers. Pressing down on her clit.

"Come on Baby Girl. Let go for me." Derek said speeding up his thrusts and mimicking his actions with his fingers.

"OHMYGOD!" Penelope screamed as she came. Derek quickly following her.

 **Back in Quantico with our resident Psycho:**

Savannah was sitting in her car outside the BAU with a new purpose. After losing it at the bar the previous night and killing Michael, she knew she needed to find Derek and quick. He was the only one that could help her. She was only doing this because he was avoiding her. This was all his fault. She looked up when she saw people exiting the building. She kept a close eye on all of the people walking out. There he was, in all of his geeky badly dressed wonder. Kevin Lynch. She watched as he walked to his car. She waited until he had driven a little ways before following him. Savannah knew that Kevin would know where Derek was and she was determined to make him tell her no matter what. It had been surprisingly easy for her to kill Michael. If she had to kill Kevin so be it. She needed Derek. Nothing was going to stand in her way. Not Kevin. Not the team. Not his family. Nothing. Derek Morgan was going to be hers no matter what she had to do. Savannah came to a stop in front of the apartment building Kevin had parked in front of and watched as he walked into his apartment.

"Oh this will be too easy." Savannah looked down at her phone screen and smiled at the picture of Derek. "Soon my love. I'm going to find you, and show you that you belong to me."


End file.
